


Six Feet Under (Hiatus)

by junkyunist



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: A certain way of using gun in sex, Alternate Universe, Arranged Marriage, Blood, Breath play (choking), Enemies to Lovers, Guns, Impulsive Killing, JunHao centric, Junhui has gēge kink, Kind of daddy kink but let's make it gēge instead, M/M, Mafia leader!Junhui, Mentioned of triggering stuffs such as blood and other mafia related stuffs, Minghao has lots of kinks, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Praise Kink, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, Violence, bottom!minghao, lots of curses, m-preg, mafia!au, model!minghao, slight slow burn, top!Junhui
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2020-06-29 21:39:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 49,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19839022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junkyunist/pseuds/junkyunist
Summary: (UNDER RECONSTRUCTION - HEAVY EDITING)A story where the world's number 1 model Xu Minghao is engaged to a Chinese businessman Wen Junhui who is also the leader of the most feared Mafia Clan.From witnessing the dark side of the world, to becoming the husband of the man who is called The Red Dragon of Shenzhen.Xu Minghao's life turned completely upside down, for the better or the worst?





	1. Chapter 1

"WHAT?!?"

Junhui _almost_ , almost spilled his drink, his golden brown eyes staring wide at both his parents, mouth wide open, veins popped up on his neck and decency thrown out of the windows.

"Son, sit down, what are you being shock for?" His father, calmly said.

"B-but... _What am I being shocked for??!?_ " He asked in disbelief before his gaze shifted towards his mother.

"Mom?"

His voice was slightly trembling, overwhelmed by what he just heard earlier. His mother looked up and smiled, gesturing Junhui to sit down. Junhui stared at both his parents in disbelief too shocked to actually spat a curse like he would do under normal circumstances.

"You're not really going to do that right? It's just one of your lame jokes right dad?"

"No, there's nothing to joke about this."

"B-but..."

"Son, I told you over and over again ever since you were a little child," his father put down his cigarette.

"You are going to marry the heir of Xu Clan, there's no going back or denying it and if I remember correctly, you were so excited about that."

"B-but... But I thought it was going to be a girl! Dad, I love girls okay not boys, I still like girls sexy curves okay?? Not... Not some... But... I..."

Junhui was at loss, he still couldn't believe what he just heard. His father, the current leader of the infamous mafia clan, Wen Clan, asked him to come home to discuss important matter. So, of course Junhui took the first flight to Shanghai that night, being the oldest child, Junhui knew what responsibilities lied ahead of him.

He knew that this important matter would be about the future of their clan, Junhui himself had dealt with the underground business ever since he was a kid. Taking people's lives was not a big deal for him, he was known as the cold-blooded killer from Wen Clan. _The Red Dragon of Shenzhen._

But what he heard was more than shocking, of course, he knew that sooner or later his father would asked him to marry the heir of Xu Clan, their rival clan (even though their parents were best friends) but as far as Junhui knew, Xu Clan had only one heir. One and that was a male, just like him.

But he thought it would be be someone else from the clan, not exactly the main line! Even The Red Dragon of Shenzhen stunned at the news.

Just like his father said, he was often told by the maids and butlers that when he grew up, he would marry the heir of Xu Clan. Little Junhui felt sense of pride upon hearing it, he knew that one day he would take over his father's place and led his empire with his wife by his side.

But no, not like this.

A man??!? A MAN WITH A MAN?!??

No no no, Junhui's logic couldn't take this.

"Not some...?" His father raised his brows, as if challenging his son to finish his words.

"Junhui... He is the sole heir of Xu Clan, he's talented in many aspects, he's also skilled in Wushu, he has sense of art and fashion, he's also good at dancing and singing and he is becoming the leader of entertainment industry. He is nothing but a perfect companion for you, what more do you want from him?"

"But dad... You know that I'm not gay, how am I supposed to be in a relationship with someone I'm not interested in?" Junhui asked desperately.

"Love comes with time, it'll grow in your heart in no time."

"Besides, Minghao is a sweet angel, I'm sure you'll like him," his mother finally said, smiling gently to her son.

Junhui sighed in defeat, knowing fully well that there was no space for another argument. His parents' decision was final and there was nothing that could do to change their minds.

"Then, I'll excuse myself."

Junhui bowed down before leaving the dinning room, his feet felt heavier with each steps he took. Wei greeted him, opening the door to his room for Junhui before he too, entered the room.

"What's wrong young master?"

Junhui was sprawled on his bed, looking at the ceilings before he sighed out loud, rolling onto his bed and wailed.

"Can you believe it???!? I'm going to marry a man??!?? A fucking man?!?!? I'm not even gay for fuck's sake! I'm still straight, I still like girls... I'm not into dick oh my god, Wei can you believe it?!?!???" Junhui yelled in frustration.

"But... From what I heard, Xu Minghao's appearance is as delicate as porcelain, many thirst after him..." Wei said carefully.

"Yeah, so?" Junhui rolled his eyes.

"Be it porcelain, be it peacock or angel... I'll be damned if I fall for him."

* * *

"You guys are kidding right?" Minghao asked, his face was expressionless but his tone was as cold as ice.

"Son, you know that this matter is not something to joke about..." His mother tried to reasoned him.

"I'm still 22 years old, I'm at the peak of my career but you wanted me to what? Marry someone?? I can't even laugh at how ridiculous it sounds," Minghao sneered.

"Son... You will not regret marrying Wen Junhui, he's the man everyone dreamt of!" His mother said, a little bit too excited for Minghao's liking.

"Yeah yeah," Minghao rolled his eyes.

Minghao had always opposed the idea of arranged marriage ever since he was a child, of course as he grew up, listening to his mother's stories about his partner Minghao had no choice but to fall for his personalities, he also couldn't help the excitement of seeing his partner's face in the future so he learned to accept the arrangement but didn't mean his hate towards it was gone.

But as soon as he stepped out into the outside world, after trying to model for the first time, having his own fashion brand and conquering the idoling world... Who would want to leave that behind? Minghao was still young, his youth was at the peak, everyone worshipped his beauty, admired his talents and wished to be him.

Of course, Minghao had forgotten his childhood dream.

He was never interested in his father's business after all, only agreeing on the marriage because he felt like he owned something to his parents. His father could deal with this family business for yet another 1,000 years so there was nothing to worry about.

"Whatever, whether I like it or not, you're going to do it anyway," Minghao said as he excused himself.

His long, slender legs brought him to his room in no time, opening the magnificent doors and entering his room with a sigh before closing them behind him.

"The man everyone dreamt of?? Fuck my ass," he spat.

* * *

Minghao had never been this bad mood before, even his friends immediately knew something was wrong by looking at his face alone. With a huff Minghao sat on the edge of the couch, scrolling through his phone aggressively, if his phone could talk, it would've already wailed from the pain.

"Are you okay?" Hansol was the first to ask.

"Do I look okay?" Minghao spat back, his gaze even more venomous than his words.

"Even a fucking goat could tell Hansol."

Minghao rolled his eyes and the room fell into silence again, nobody dared to talk because of what happened earlier. So, Minghao was in a bad mood because of something and if they didn't do anything about it, he might lashed out to the world and God knew what would happen by then.

Seungkwan and Mingyu shivered at the thought, they still remember how angry and frightening Minghao was when he got into a big fight with his ex and also ex's new girlfriend. Sure, they asked for it first when they announced their relationship knowing fully well that it hadn't been a week after the media found out about Minghao and his ex's breakup.

  
And as if to added fuel to the fire, his ex said something like " ** _I wasn't in my right mind before, it was wrong and low of me... I wasn't in my best state but she pulled me out of darkness and now I promise to live on the righteous path"_**.

His words seemed like he was cornering Minghao, as if to say that Minghao was a bad influence for him and it was all Minghao's doings. Of course, Minghao wouldn't let them off easily so he made sure to crushed every bits of their careers, their lives and everything they had, one by one.

"Well, I'm not a fucking goat you bitch," Hansol spat back.

Only Hansol could speak back to him like this without being offended, they've been friends ever since they were in their mothers' womb and it was only natural for them to bicker like this.

"Well then be one you fucker," Minghao replied harshly.

"I'd like too just so I can bite your _nonexistent_ flat ass but I can't so you either tell me what the fuck is wrong or I have to force the words out of your mouth," Hansol threatened.

"Fuck you."

Hansol rolled his eyes before taking the phone in Minghao's hands away, throwing it to the guys behind and shifted closer to Minghao who gave him a look.

"Gays," Minghao rolled his eyes at the close distance between him and Hansol.

"Whatever, now spill the tea."

"You think it's gonna be that easy? Flash news, your charms doesn't have any effect on me."

"Just spill it bitch, I know you've been wanting to," the corner of Hansol's lips twitched in triumph as he saw Minghao looked away.

  
"I'm going to get married."

  
"..."

"..."

"WHAT THE FUCK?!?!?!!"

Minghao winced and covered his ears, glaring at his friends who were staring at him with big eyes, looking like they just heard a death sentence or something.

"Can you not be any louder than this??! It's fucking annoying!" Minghao spat.

"B-but... " Mingyu stuttered.

"Married to whom?" Seungkwan finally found his voice.

"Who else," Minghao rolled his eyes.

"That Wen guy?" Minghao nodded.

"But aren't people like... Worship him or something?" Mingyu asked confusedly.

"So?" Minghao rolled his eyes.

"He's actually a very mysterious man, I mean he only shows up once or twice a year in his father's official events. Honestly, not much is known about him." Joshua finally said after being silent for the whole time.

"Wait wait wait!"

All eyes were immediately on Chan who was looking like he was thinking of something before his eyes widened.

"Is the Wen you're talking perhaps... Wen Junhui?" He asked carefully.

"Who else? His little brother? I'm not a fucking pedophile."

Chan gasped,

"Isn't he like... The future of Wen Clan? As in... You know, the leader of the underground group?"

Minghao rolled his eyes,

"Wait, if he is the future of Wen Clan does it means he killed a person before?" The question slipped past Seungkwan's lips.

"Well, people called him _The Red Dragon of Shenzhen_ for something," Joshua added.

"So? Be it the future of some clan or a Marshall or a fucking dragon, I don't fucking care and I still don't fucking want to marry that old guy."

"But he's like, only 1 year older than you though," Mingyu shut his lips after receiving a deadly glare from Minghao.

"That makes it even worse! Bet he's a super childish, clingy, whiny, and bratty person!"

The room fell into silence, Minghao really had the nerve to called Junhui like that when all of the words he used were definitely describing himself. Childish, clingy, whiny and bratty, as if they weren't Minghao at all.

"Sorry dude, I don't see the correlation between the cold-blooded killer of Wen Clan and the words you used to describe him... Isn't that you?" Hansol grinned.

"Fuck you!"

* * *

"So... You're going to uhh get married in 3 months?"

Junhui nodded at Seungcheol's words, gulping his drink in one shot. He was currently in Seungcheol's club, being 2 hours earlier before the club opened gave him a quiet and perfect place to have a talk with his best friend.

"Things just keep getting worse... Who knows that I'll be marrying a fucking man..." Junhui snorted.

"That sounds so ironic," Junhui spat.

"Well, your parents have been planning this ever since you're a little kid right? I don't really blame them, I mean you know the drill," Seungcheol shrugged.

"Wow, what a best friend you are," Junhui said in sarcasm.

"But it's Xu Minghao, have you ever heard about him?"

" _Have I ever heard about him????_ As if I care, he's not a woman so why should I know him???" Junhui spat, Seungcheol only shook his head.

"Meet him first and then tell me you hate him to guts."

"Why should I meet him first? I can tell—"

"You sure? Ain't gonna change your mind? Just listen to me this time, _meet him first_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story has fake tweets for each (if possible) chapters, every posts/tweets will be titled with chapter numbers so you will know which one to read for a certain chapter.
> 
> Also, I'm not really experienced in slow burn things so it might come out a little bit awkward, also this is M-Preg so if you're uncomfortable please don't read.
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated 💕
> 
> [Threads](https://twitter.com/junkyunist__/status/1186811446304231424?s=19) of Six Feet Under fake tweets
> 
> I work better with a [coffee](https://ko-fi.com/junkyunist)
> 
> Hmu on [twt](https://twitter.com/junkyunist__?s=09) to talk about Seventeen, Day6 and Monsta X (also OOR & MFS hard stan)
> 
> Ask me stuffs or send me JunHao prompts on [cc](https://curiouscat.me/junkyunist__)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Junhui's [look](https://twitter.com/lunar_wjh/status/1153463819982630912?s=19)  
> Minghao's [look](https://twitter.com/lunar_wjh/status/1153467011608956929?s=19)

Junhui groaned as soon as his back hit the soft surface of his bed, he was heavily drunk, Seungcheol had to call Wei to picked him up from the club and drove him home. Wei looked at Junhui, emotions flashed in his dark orbs.

"Young Master Wen, you shouldn't be drinking the day before you meet Young Master Xu..." Wei said, taking off Junhui's shoes gently.

"So what? If he hates me then it's good," Junhui spat, earning a loud sigh from Wei.

"Your father will be disappointed with you..." Wei said again, this time taking off Junhui's coat.

"Well, _I am_ disappointed in him _first_ ," Junhui said stubbornly.

Wei shook his head and sighed at Junhui's childish action, he knew that his Young Master was such a stubborn man but he also knew that Master Wen was even more stubborn. He knew that Junhui would behave like this when he was cornered without any choices left, call it a tantrum.

But he knew what kind of a man Young Master Xu was, a perfectionist and also strict person. Their personality might clashed but he also knew that they compliment each other very well, one that was as cold as ice met with one who was burning like fire.

They both would certainly led their empire to the absolute glory that even no one would dare to dream of.

Wei excused himself silently when he could hear Junhui's slow breathing, he closed the door behind him gently and went downstairs where Mrs. Wen was waiting for him.

"Madam Wen," Wei bowed down.

"How is he? Is he going to be okay?"

"He'll get a little hangover in the morning but I will take care of it, he will be fine Madam Wen," Wei replied politely.

"That kid!"

* * *

Junhui groaned loudly when he felt like his head was being constantly hit by a hammer, he scrunched his nose and rolled to the side before landing on the cold, hard floor.

"Ugh!" He groaned even louder.

"Fuck!!"

Junhui cursed, untangling himself from the blanket before standing up, wobbling. He closed his eyes for a moment, trying to adjust to his surrounding before a voice greeted his ears.

"Good morning Young Maste."

Junhui internally rolled his eyes,

"Fuck you," he said to Wei, whom he knew was smiling at him.

"Please take a bath first and then you can take this painkiller."

"The fuck? I can just take it and then sleep why the fuck do I have to take a bath now??? What time is it???"

"It's 8 AM Young Master and we have breakfast with Xu Clan at 9, please take a bath first so you can feel fresh after," Wei still said politely.

"So? I—"

Before Junhui could finish, he could feel hands dragging him to the bathroom and then locked him there with running shower. He yelped in surprise and quickly took off his wet clothes, cursing under his breath as he was forced to take a bath without his consent.

15 minutes later, Junhui walked outside in white robe tied loosely around his waist. He glared at Wei who only replied with a gentle smile and ordered the maids to give him the suit for this morning. Junhui raised his brows, eyeing the suit.

"And what if I don't want to come downstairs?"

"Then I'll have to drag you down, even if I have to use force," Wei said, his eyes formed crescents as he smiled but Junhui shivered at his cold voice.

"Fucker," he spat to Wei before entering his private room to get changed.

"Tell Madam Wen we'll be there soon," Wei said to one of the maids, she nodded and went downstairs to informed Junhui's mother.

Wei's attention was pulled away as soon as Junhui stepped outside his wardrobe room, he wore a black v-neck shirt along with black pants, his brown hair was damp from the shower, water droplets trickling down to his neck.

"So?"

Wei said nothing but the maids were already on their jobs, preparing Junhui for the important event that soon would happen. Wei excused himself politely, waiting outside Junhui's room and made sure that there was no way for his rebellious Young Master to escape.

* * *

Minghao was beyond pissed, he had to cancel his interview with one of top tiered magazine just to attend this stupid breakfast and he was so not having his mother's assurance that he would enjoy it.

_Fuck with the Wen._

Minghao just recently dyed his hair to brown (he was about to brag about it with the interviewer) but now, all of his plans were ruined because of that motherfucker Wen.

Minghao scoffed, feeling absolutely annoyed. He wore a black shirt with black turtleneck underneath it and he wore the velvet coat that one of his designers made exclusively for him, Minghao was dressed to impress and if that motherfucker Wen didn't even put an effort on how he looked, Minghao was going to cancel the wedding in front of everyone.

"I'm sure you'll like Junhui," his mother said, smiling at his son.

_Em yeah, sure, of course._

Minghao internally rolled his eyes but put on a fake, sweet smile for his mother to see. The chances that he fell for that Wen guy was beyond zero, there was no way he was going to fall with a childish, ugly man like him.

The car arrived at the Wen residential, of course being one of the most powerful mafia clan gave them endless incomings and it showed in their house. Decorated mostly in gold and diamond, one look and you could tell that a scrap of the wall worth more than all of your organs sold in the black market.

They were greeted by Mr and Mrs. Wen with a smile on their faces, his parents chatted for a while before Mrs. Wen welcomed them into their house, 15 minutes in yet Minghao hadn't seen Junhui at all.

_What a mess_

"You are really beautiful like everyone says Minghao," Mrs. Wen smiled gently.

"You are exaggerating Mrs. Wen but thank you," Minghao replied with a smile.

Before Mrs. Wen could say anything, her eyes lighted up as she smiled widely at someone behind Minghao. Out of curiousity, Minghao turned around just slightly to see and his breath was taken away in that very moment.

A man, in his 20s walked down the stairs, dressed in all black with a choker wrapped around his neck, his brown hair was styled down and he had the most beautiful and powerful eyes Minghao had ever seen. He had a sharp nose, perfectly curved lips and strong jawline, his own honey brown eyes never leaving Minghao's as if to trapped the younger male in his charms even more.

He bowed down politely before sitting down in front of Minghao who somehow managed to keep his composure and showed no emotions at all, Junhui smiled and greeted his and Minghao's parents and Minghao swore, he could melt at Junhui's soft, melodious voice.

_It's not fair._

"I am terribly sorry for making you wait but a situation came up a while ago so I had to take care of it," Junhui apologized.

"It's okay, you're not really that late, right Minghao?"

"Mmn," Minghao replied with a hum.

"He's a very shy kid so I hope you can understand him," his mother said again, clearly not satisfied with Minghao's answer.

The maids quickly brought their breakfast as soon as Junhui arrived, for that special event, the head chef made the best Chinese delicacies for both families, earning both appreciation and compliments.

"Is there something wrong Minghao?" Mrs. Wen asked, looking at Minghao who had stopped eating a moment ago.

Minghao looked up and shook his head lightly, a smile on his face.

"There's nothing wrong Mrs. Wen," he said politely.

_Who the fuck made this food?!? Is this even edible?!?? Fuck! Did the person even aware of how spicy this was??_

"I think the taste might be a little spicy for him," Junhui said, earning a subtle glare from Minghao.

"Ahh, right... Minghao you can't stand spicy food that well right?" Mrs. Wen asked, now looking worried.

"His stomach is quite weak to spicy and cold things but he will be fine," his mother said, patting Minghao's thigh before squeezing it, Minghao cleared his throat.

"Uhm, yes... I'll be fine," he showed another fake smile.

"No, we can make another food for you if you're uncomfortable..."

"No, it's fine Mrs. Wen... It's not really that spicy," Minghao smiled again.

_Say something to your mother you fucker._

"Oh? Minghao can't take spicy food well? Are you okay? Should I be worried about it?" Junhui put up a worried husband-to-be act.

"Here, you can eat this..." Junhui gave Minghao a piece of meat.

"This one is not too spicy," he smiled.

"I'll make sure not to give you spicy food, we don't want our wedding to be halted because something happened to you right?" Junhui said innocently but Minghao knew better.

"Sure," Minghao replied, giving Junhui another smile.

Both parents tried hard not too squeal at their sons' interaction, this could be counted as a success seeing how they were quite affectionate towards each other.

"Is there something I should be aware of mother?" Junhui asked Mrs. Xu, purposely calling her mother.

"You're so sweet," Mrs. Xu smiled.

"Minghao is not a picky eater but he pays attention to what he eat very seriously," Mrs. Xu explained.

_Picky brat_

"Ahh... I see, in order to be healthy you have to take care of your sleeping schedule and food but since Minghao is a model and artist so, arranging his sleeping schedule must be quite impossible... No?" Junhui asked and Mrs. Xu widened her eyes.

"How did you know??"

"Of course I'd know, we'll be married in a few months what kind of a husband would I be if I didn't?" Junhui let out a chuckle.

_Fucker, you literally just know that i can't handle spicy food well a moment ago. Of course I'd know?? My ass._

Minghao really wanted to murder Wen Junhui right now, the guy was so fake!

Everything about him was fake! How foolish of him to fall for his looks that soon, he should've known better that Wen Junhui was not gay and definitely a bastard and not forgetting the fact that he was a smooth talker.

"You're so sweet and thoughtful, I'm sure Minghao is in good hands," Mrs. Xu smiled.

_Good hands? This guy? Him???? Does my mother even know that he's killing people for fun???? Just spare me the long awaited murder and kill me with this fucking spoon._

"Don't worry mother, I will take care of Minghao," Junhui smiled again, purposely looking at Minghao.

The breakfast went smoothly and Minghao couldn't wait to finally get out of the damned house but apparently, their parents thought the otherwise and decided that it would be best if Junhui and Minghao spent time together for a little bit longer so they (politely) asked Junhui to show him around as if Minghao actually care about his surroundings.

But here they were, strolling around the backyard garden as they walked side by side. Minghao was _this_ close to spat on Junhui but seeing that both their personal butlers were there following them, Minghao held himself back.

"I hope you know that I'm disgusted by you," Minghao said almost whispering.

"Of course," Junhui smiled.

"I'm even more disgusted by your gay ass," he replied.

"A person who leaves his seed all over the place has no rights to insult gay people," Minghao spat.

"Of course, you wouldn't want to lose in an argument would you? How childish," Junhui rolled his eyes.

"FYI, I used protection you idiot. My seed worth billions, why would I leave it for free? Even someone with less than two braincells know that."

"I didn't ask you dickhead, what's so good about your seed anyway," Minghao gritted his teeth.

Then suddenly, Junhui grabbed his wrist and turned him around, trapping Minghao between the wall and his body. Minghao hissed when his back hit the concrete wall and shot his eyes opened.

"Fuck you!"

"Yeah? You want to know what's so good about my seed? Then why don't you take it?" Junhui inched closer.

"Bloody hell?!? Fuck off! What is wrong with you?!??" Minghao tried to push Junhui away.

But Junhui didn't budge despite his attempts to shoved Junhui away, there was a faint blush on his cheeks that Junhui noticed right away. Junhui smirked and only let go of his wrists when their butlers took a step closer to them.

"I was just kidding," Junhui smirked.

"Who would want to fuck you anyway? I'm not even sure if I would get aroused seeing you naked," Junhui mocked.

"Fuck you!" Minghao spat, his eyes glaring dagger towards Junhui.

"You need to learn how to control your sweet lips honey, it's not good for business," Junhui tapped Minghao's cheek before he walked away, leaving the man behind.

Minghao gritted his teeth before he spat,

"I'm going to make him regret everything."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This would probably be the last update until God knows how long since I caught a chickenpox three days ago and I'm suffering from it, so hopefully I'll get better soon and not dead.
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated 💕
> 
> [Threads](https://twitter.com/junkyunist__/status/1186811446304231424?s=19) of Six Feet Under fake tweets
> 
> I work better with a [coffee](https://ko-fi.com/junkyunist)
> 
> Hmu on [twt](https://twitter.com/junkyunist__?s=09) to talk about Seventeen, Day6 and Monsta X (also OOR & MFS hard stan)
> 
> Ask me stuffs or send me JunHao prompts on [cc](https://curiouscat.me/junkyunist__)


	3. Chapter 3

That was the last time he saw Junhui for the day, even as he bid farewell to Mr and Mrs. Wen, Junhui wasn't there with an excuse of _'I need to take care of something'_ which Minghao was sure he was lying just to fuck his girls quickly or to kill more people.

The ride to his house was quite, even his mother didn't say anything, guess she was just too happy that her son got along well with his future husband— Minghao snorted. If only their mothers knew how much they hated each other enough to commit murders with their bare hands.

"I'm going to rest, please don't disturb me," Minghao said to his parents before walking to his room.

He let out a loud sigh as soon as his back hit the soft surface of his bed, he closed his eyes, trying to calm himself. To think that he was close to falling into the man's charms— Minghao snorted.

"Ridiculous," he murmured.

"So fucking ridiculous."

Minghao rolled to the side and checked his phone for any messages, some were from his manager and some were from his friends.

**Boos: how was your date**

**Channie: hyung?**

**Mingyu: dude r u still alive**

**Joshua: I don't think he can use his phone**

**Joshua: i mean, it's kinda formal**

**Han_solo: i hope you get fucked by the dude hard till u can't walk**

**Boos: wow spicy**

**Channie: can we leave the r rated talks out of this group**

**Boos: ur just actinf innocent drop the act**

**Mingyu: everyonw knows chan**

**Mingyu: uve been playing around**

**Boos: tea ☕**

**Joshua: ?????**

**Han_solo: tf dude who**

**Mingyu: seniors ofc**

**Boos: /gasps/**

**Channie: fuxk hyung seriously**

**Channie: ur disowned hyung**

**Channie: and im not playing around**

**Channie: THAT WAS LITERALLY A DANCE PRACTICE THO?????????**

**Boos: sPICY**

**Mingyu: yeh ofc just dance practice**

**Han_solo: ppl fuck all the time in dance studio dude**

**Han_solo: so who?**

**Joshua: i thought he was really playing around**

**Joshua: that dance practice? I was there**

**Joshua: nothing happened**

**Channie: im leaving y'all**

**Channie: tell them hyung! U were there too**

**Boos: uummm**

**Mingyu: ya banging but not telling us**

**Han_solo: dont tell me jisoo hyung actually helped u out**

**Joshua: god no**

**Channie: im leaving**

**KermitKing: tf guys**

**KermitKing: i was off for few hours and now ur talking abt chan fucking???** **?**

**KermitKing: literally what the fuck???????**

**Joshua: these guys are high on drugs**

**Han_solo: oh ur back**

**Boos: how's ur ass**

**Mingyu: that's the tea now hao**

**Channie: im not fucking with anyone!**

**Joshua: please stop contaminating chan's mind**

**Joshua: i know y'all thirsty af :)**

**KermitKing: u fucktards**

**KermitKing: I didn't get fuck**

**KermitKing: WHO WOULD WANT TO BE FUCKED BY THAT BASTARD ANYWAY**

**Boos: ....**

**Mingyu: uh....**

**KermitKing: THAT MOTHERFUCKING JERK ASSHOLE FUCK FUCK FUCK HES GONNA PAY FOR EVERYTHING**

**KermitKing: anw leave my baby chan alone u thirsty assholes**

**Han_solo: so he feisty**

**Mingyu: furry**

**Boos: beast**

**Channie: thanks hyung ur the only one i trust**

**Joshua: are u ok?**

**Han_solo: ?????**

**Channie: y'all unbelievable**

**Boos: he big?**

**Mingyu: he rough??**

**Han_solo: BITCH SPILL THE TEA**

**KermitKing: DIE**

**KermitKing: FUCK YOU ALL JUST GO DIE MISERABLY AND BURN IN HELL**

Minghao huffed and threw his phone away, his friends were being annoying and honestly, Minghao had never wanted to have new friends more than he had right now.

They didn't even understand how annoying Junhui was and how Minghao hated him to the gut, he couldn't even stand looking at Junhui's face for more than a second.

Minghao rolled on his bed, muffling groans could be heard from his room, all the maids and butlers purposely avoiding his room.

"I'm going to make that bastard pay!"

* * *

"So... How was your husband ???" Jeonghan asked playfully.

"Excuse me?" Junhui turned around.

"Oh right!! You met him yesterday!" Soonyoung plopped down next to Jihoon who was discussing something with Wonwoo.

"Will there be a day where you guys leave me the fuck alone?"

"No, as long as you still bear the name Wen there will be no such a day," Seokmin grinned.

"Yeah yeah, of course, now fuck off," Junhui rolled his eyes.

"But seriously though, people says he's ethereal... How ethereal is he actually?" Jeonghan asked, genuinely curious.

"Ethereal my ass," Junhui spat.

"He's nowhere near that word, he's just an ugly kermit," Jeonghan raised his brows.

"Oh? He must be really beautiful then for you to still remember how he looked."

"Beautiful? More likely hideous," Junhui replied.

"But for Wen Junhui to remember his face? That's some serious beauty," Seungcheol added in, giving the guys a cold beer each.

"I hate him," Junhui said to Seungcheol.

"Seen his face, talked to him and I still hate him," Seungcheol only smiled.

"Sure."

"Not at how love doesn't just kiss you on the lips the first time you meet but go off," Jeonghan smirked.

"Can you even imagine how childish, bratty, spoiled and fucking immature he is??? He's literally a kid with temper, seriously! Why would people worship him anyway?"

"Because he's pretty _duh_ ," Jihoon rolled his eyes.

"And his personality is what you call cute these days, I'm sure he was just shy to meet you..." Jeonghan shook his head.

"Shy? He's nowhere near that, shameless? Yes!"

Junhui snorted before glaring at Seungcheol's house ceilings, Minghao was nowhere near the damn word. Why was every everyone making such a fuss about it? He was just another spoiled, bratty kid that spent his parents' money on something useless just to show off. What was in his parents' mind when they decided that Minghao would be enough for Junhui? And even if Junhui miraculously turned gay for Minghao, shouldn't he at least be... Perfect? With no flaws?

He couldn't believe this, he couldn't believe any of this. Being forced into marrying a man was already bad enough for him but being married to a spoiled brat? What a pain in the ass!

He could always called off the wedding of course but it would only hurt his mother and Junhui was such a softie for his mother (he hated that) and he would do anything to made his mother happy even if he had to sacrificed his own happiness and freedom.

What kind of a person, sane enough to actually fall in love with Xu Minghao? That boy _clearly_ , clearly had nothing to offer for Junhui.

"Maybe you shouldn't hate on him that much," Wonwoo finally said.

"I mean, karma works in a mysterious way."

"Karma my ass, he's literally the most annoying person on earth."

Wonwoo shrugged his shoulders before continuing talking to Jihoon, completely ignoring what Junhui just said.

"Just saying."

"You shouldn't be too harsh on him, he's still young..." Now it was Jihoon's turn to say.

"Young? He's literally only a year younger than me!" Junhui pouted.

"Then what about me? Did you guys even know what kind of words he spat on me? Oh God, I can't believe this! You haven't meet him but you guys already on his side??? Traitors."

"I don't know Jun, it's just hard to be on your side," Seokmin joked.

"Yeah, 'cause we're all gays," Soonyoung grinned before dodging the pillow Junhui threw over his head.

"Fuck you all."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an early update to celebrate the Junhui contents we've been getting~
> 
> Junhui is really beautiful right?? He looks so ethereal! And his dancing!! Everything about him is ethereal and heavenly out of this world!!
> 
> Anyway, before I started fangirling... Who do you think will fall first? They seemed to hate each other a lot 🤔🤔
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated 💕
> 
> [Threads](https://twitter.com/junkyunist__/status/1186811446304231424?s=19) of Six Feet Under fake tweets
> 
> I work better with a [coffee](https://ko-fi.com/junkyunist)
> 
> Hmu on [twt](https://twitter.com/junkyunist__?s=09) to talk about Seventeen, Day6 and Monsta X (also OOR & MFS hard stan)
> 
> Ask me stuffs or send me JunHao prompts on [cc](https://curiouscat.me/junkyunist__)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Junhui's [look](https://twitter.com/lunar_wjh/status/1156164918552363011?s=19)  
> Minghao's [look](https://twitter.com/lunar_wjh/status/1156163985437147136?s=19)

News spread fast, or at least in the underground world. People down here seemed to be getting things way earlier than the muggles up there, that included the news about incorporation of Wen Clan and Xu Clan through a wedding.

Of course, this was a big news to the underground world. The current top leaders of their world uniting their forces? Only goG knew how strong and absolute they would be once they've united. Surely, nobody would want to be in their way.

More importantly, it was Wen Junhui.

Everyone knew him, the nightmare of the underground world.

Minghao scoffed at the underground newspaper and threw it away carelessly, Wen Junhui this, Wen Junhui that, why the fuck everyone so scared of him?? He was just another stupid, brainless, bastard who liked to kill— on second thought, that was probably why.

Minghao rolled his eyes, before fixing his hair in front of a big mirror in his room. He had a schedule today and was applying a tint on his lips when someone spoke.

"My wife is hard to pleasure hm?"

Minghao froze before he turned around and his eyes widened, it was Junhui, in his room.

**In. His. Room.**

Junhui was wearing a simple white shirt and denim jeans, dressed in casual style almost made him looks like a normal person if it wasn't for his cold and intimidating aura.

"What the fuck are you doing here?? How did you get in??" Minghao glared at Junhui.

"We are going to get married soon, you don't have to be so shy in front of me," Junhui smirked and tilted his head.

"So? Just because we're going to be married doesn't mean you can barged into my room like a fucking dog!"

"I didn't, your parents asked me to come..."  
Junhui internally smirked as soon as he saw Minghao who was reluctant for a moment before he spoke up.

"My parents? Why?"

"They said..." Junhui trailed his words, walking closer to Minghao.

"My wife has a schedule today and it would be great if I, your future husband, accompany you..." Junhui smiled.

"Stay away from me."

Minghao warned him, eyes narrowing down at the older male but Junhui still acted as if he didn't hear a single thing Minghao said and looked around the massive room. There were mostly fashion items, paintings and also branded products. Definitely what described Xu Minghao the best, the world class model and singer.

"My wife seems to like spending money a lot..." Junhui said.

"Then..." He turned around to face Minghao.

"I should work harder... Right?" He smirked.

"It has nothing to do with you, fuck off!"

Minghao was about to turned around when Junhui gripped his chin a little bit too harsh and forced him to look at Junhui. Minghao held his breath as soon as a pair of dangerous eyes staring into his own, as if to stripped him naked layer by layer.

"That's not the way to speak to your husband..." Junhui said dangerously.

Junhui's thumb swept over Minghao's freshly tinted lips, Junhui raised his brows at how soft and moist Minghao's lips felt on his thumb.

"Are you trying to seduce other men than your husband?"

Minghao widened his eyes,

"What are—"

"That's not good Xiao Hao," Junhui said, pretending to be disappointed.

"It'll be a trouble for me right?"

Before Minghao could answer he felt Junhui's lips over his, licking and biting at his lips almost painfully. Minghao whined against the kiss, letting his guard down for a while but enough for Junhui to shoved his tongue inside his mouth. Exploring his hot, velvety cavern, sucking on his tongue like a mad man.

Junhui was a very skilled kisser, Minghao had to admitted that he was being pulled into the kiss deeper and deeper. He would've had fallen if he wasn't sitting right now, Junhui's kiss got his knees weak and trembling. His kiss was nowhere near gentle, it was harsh, almost painful as he bit Minghao's lips every now and then.

Minghao used the last of his strength to hit Junhui's chest, signaling that he was running out of breath but Junhui still wouldn't let go. Minghao continued to squirmed, trying to break free before the older male took pity on him and pulled away. Minghao breathed as much air his lungs allowed him to, he looked at Junhui with hazy but filled with hatred eyes.

His lips were swollen and spit-slicked, his cheeks were flushed red and his chest heaving desperately for air. Junhui tilted his head, licking his own lips and smirked as he could feel the taste of iron from his bottom lip.

"My... What a naughty wife you are," Junhui wiped his lips with his thumb.

"My wife likes biting huh?" Minghao's cheeks flushed at Junhui's words.

"Shut up!" He spat, turning around to take his coat and beret.

"You're disgusting!" Minghao hissed before leaving his room.

Junhui stared at the small amount of blood on his thumb before sighing and walked outside to chase after his lovely wife.

_I must be crazy_

* * *

Minghao's brows twitched in annoyance as he sat not too far away from the set, he could literally hear what people were murmuring about behind his back. He clicked his tongue, and turned around to face the cause of those murmurs.

"Can you just go away?" He asked, irritated.

Junhui raised his brows, he looked down at Minghao and then smiled before leaning towards the younger male.

"But you're my wife, they already said it's fine for me to wait for you..." Junhui smiled at him.

"You're not needed here, just go wait in the car or I don't know, fuck someone else to kill time," Minghao turned his face away.

Minghao sighed in relief when the director called his name, he stood up and quickly walked towards the set, leaving no chance for Junhui to say anything. The interview soon began, the host asked basic questions as always but the last question caught Minghao off guard.

"So, THE8 we heard that you're planning on your wedding now, is that true?"

Minghao looked at the host for a moment, clearly annoyed by the question and how snake of the host was to asked him in last minutes right after he could end the interview with a bang.

"Where did you hear this?" Minghao laughed.

"We got sources~ now is that true?"

Minghao could only offer his sweetest smile, he saw Junhui from the corner of his eyes, talking to one of the staffs as if he was a guest star or something.

_Well, it's game on._

"Umm... I'm not sure if I can say this... But yes, I am planning on my wedding," Minghao said, acting shyly.

The whole studio fell into silence, even Junhui's attention was now on him, something flashed in his eyes.

"Oh? Really? When is the date???" The host asked in a playful tone knowing that he now earned that bonus for getting the information out of Minghao's lips.

"It's in 3 months," Minghao replied.

"Then... You must be meeting him just recently right? Because your last relationship was like 5 months ago... No..?" The host asked carefully.

"Oh that one, it was nothing serious," Minghao laughed.

"He said he wanted to know how it's like to have a boyfriend so I guess I was just trying to help him? Hahaha."

The host nodded, even more excited now.

"So, how did you meet your husband? I mean, your future husband."

"Hmm... How do I explain this? We're kind of know each other ever since we're kids... And recently met and I guess we just clicked right away??"

_Clicked right away? Fuck my ass._

"Ohhh, so it's like childhood's love? He must be very handsome to have you as his future husband~"

"Ah... Yes, yes he is! In fact, he's here accompanying me," Minghao smiled.

"He is???? Ohhh, tell me who's the lucky guy!"

Minghao smiled and pointed at Junhui who was waving at them gently, Minghao waved back.

"Aww, what a sweet couple you guys are!"

"I know right??"

* * *

"What the hell is wrong with you?!??" Junhui immediately asked as soon as they were inside his car.

"What do you mean?" Minghao asked innocently, putting on his seatbelt before doing the same to Junhui who was looking at him, furious.

"I'm just saying a fact, am I wrong?"

"We're going to be married in 3 months, you're going to marry the world class model, of course the world needs to know."

"So this is how you gonna play? Fine, you asked for it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things about to go down, hahhaha just kidding... Unless???
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated 💕
> 
> [Threads](https://twitter.com/junkyunist__/status/1186811446304231424?s=19) of Six Feet Under fake tweets
> 
> I work better with a [coffee](https://ko-fi.com/junkyunist)
> 
> Hmu on [twt](https://twitter.com/junkyunist__?s=09) to talk about Seventeen, Day6 and Monsta X (also OOR & MFS hard stan)
> 
> Ask me stuffs or send me JunHao prompts on [cc](https://curiouscat.me/junkyunist__)


	5. Chapter 5

Ever since the interview was broadcasted, the world had never once stop talking about Xu Minghao's wedding and it was even more wild after they found out that not only Minghao was going to marry his childhood friend, the guy was also the heir to Wen Clan, Wen Junhui. 

The successful and young businessman, might as well be the most powerful CEO in Asia. Interviews after interviews came flooding Minghao's agency, trying to be the first to know everything about the hottest wedding in history. Some were even trying to get a hold of Junhui since the world barely knew a thing about him but of course, Junhui ignored them.

It had been exactly three weeks after the interview and yet there were still calls after calls to Junhui's office and even more ever since Minghao posted about their dinner on his social medias. Junhui didn't like the spotlight he got after that but it was the only way to reassure the world that the two were indeed in _'love'_. Luckily his friend Wonwoo who was also his secretary knew better not to disturb him with those calls.

A few reporters even followed him every where, tailing behind not so secretly as Junhui drove around the town for business even as he fly back and forth between China and Korea.

Minghao on the other hand, was basking in every attention he could get. After the interview was broadcasted, his agency got tons of calls from advertisment offers, to modelling even staring as a guest on variety shows. This was simply, the peak of his career.

He hadn't pay much attention to Junhui in the last few weeks, which was good considering the killing intention he had every time he thought of the older male. He was also working on a few photoshoots with Hansol, which sold out by the way and also stared in Seungkwan's music video and made a gues appearance on Mingyu's Insta Live.

Minghao was resting in his waiting room when he got a phone call, he raised his brows and _almost_ , almost threw his phone away when he saw the caller's name.

**Darling** 💛

Yes, you read it correctly. That bastard had the audacity to write his own name with a fucking heart emoji and he tried before, changing it countless times but somehow it always ended up as **Darling** 💛. He considered his phone was being monitored and hacked by now.

"What?" Minghao spat.

**"So harsh, is my wife in a bad mood?? Want me to buy you things~?"**

"Fuck you Wen Jun!"

**"Oh, now I got my own nickname? It's cute Haohao~"**

Minghao growled,

"What the fuck do you want??!?"

**"Come to Beijing, Wei should be at your place by now, you're going with my private jet first thing in the morning."**

"What? The fuck? What the hell are you talking about??!?" Minghao hissed and turned his head around when someone entered his waiting room, it was Wei.

**"You hear me Haohao."**

"FUCK YOU! I CAN'T AND I WON'T, DON'T YOU FUCKING KNOW HOW PACKED MY SCHEDULE IS??? THE FUCK WITH YOU??! ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?!?? STOP DECIDING ON SOMETHING WITHOUT MY CONSENT YOU FU—" Minghao's words were cut off by Junhui.

 **"Xu Minghao,"** Junhui said in a cold tone that had Minghao sealed his lips right away.

**"I am not repeating myself."**

"B-but..."

 **"Are we really going at this?"** He could hear Junhui's hissing from the other line.

**"If you keep pressing then I have no choice but to discipline you."**

Minghao shivered at Junhui's words, it wasn't like he was afraid... Perhaps a little but who wouldn't when you were talking to the cold-blooded killer from a mafia clan who spent their time killing for fun. Minghao wasn't stupid, he knew what Junhui was capable of and certainly he wouldn't risk his life for that.

"Okay..." Minghao whispered.

 **"See? That wasn't so hard, Wei will take care of the rest,"** Junhui said as he disconnected the line.

Minghao looked down at his phone screen blankly, he knew that he wouldn't have much say in their marriage life and this was just the beginning for his misery but something in his heart told him that whatever business Junhui needed Minghao for, it wasn't anything good.l at least not for him. Then he looked up at Wei, the man was looking apologetically at him, probably for Junhui's actions.

"Young Master Xu," Wei bowed down to him.

"Are you going to stay here until I'm finished?"

Wei nodded and Minghao sighed as he closed his eyes, tomorrow would be a long day for him.

* * *

Minghao was on the way to Junhui's private mansion in Beijing, Wei was the one driving silently. He took out his phone and began texting his friends.

**KermitKing: if i don't reply in like two hours im dead and remember its wen junhui**

**Han_solo: woah woah wait dude its just a business trip**

**Boos: yea just a business trip with the infamous cold-blooded killer**

**Mingyu: the red dragon of Shenzhen**

**Mingyu: damn that name gives me chill every time**

**Mingyu: what did he do to receive such a dreadful name like that**

**Chan: don't wanna know**

**Chan: lalallalallala**

**Joshua: my guess is underground stuffs**

**Han_solo: probably murder**

**Han_solo: tons of it**

**Han_solo: i mean u need at leats that to secure the leader's seat**

**Boos: hao if you die can i have that golden mic u have**

**Mingyu: ur diamond piercing**

**KermitKing: what the fuck guys**

**KermitKing: fuck u all**

**KermitKing: shit**

**KermitKing: i hate talking to u**

**KermitKing: and hell no u ain't gonna get anything from me**

**KermitKing: if i die ill make sure wen jun to kill u guys too**

**Boos: what the fux**

**Mingyu: fuck hao**

**Chan: why am i getting dragged in??**

**Joshua: i hope u know that its gyu and boo :)**

**Boos: the hell jisoo?**

**Mingyu: ???????**

**Mingyu: i know ur a motherfucking demon fuck ur angelic face**

**Joshua: thanks**

**Han_solo: ?**

**Han_solo: ur literally goinf to marry him in like two months stop imagining shit u idiot**

**Han_solo: why would he kill u ffs**

**Han_solo: ur not even worh killing**

**KermitKing: im leaving**

**KermitKing: fuxk u**

**KermitKing: burn in hell**

Minghao huffed and turned his phone off harshly, clearly in a bad mood because of his insensitive friends, friends? He might needed to reconsider it.

"We are here Young Master Xu."

Minghao looked up to Wei before turning to the side, it seemed like they were in a private property.

"How long have we been here?"

" A few minutes," Wei smiled.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want to bother you, Young Master," Wei said with a smile before he got out of the car and opened the door for Minghao.

Minghao let out a deep sigh as he stepped out of the car, looking around the manor. He was simply amazed by the scale of it, Wen Junhui's manor might be slightly bigger than his parents' and certainly more luxurious judging from the two big, dragon statues on each side of the huge front gate of this resident. There were also other gargoyles decorating the massive manor, delicate crafting covered in gold and diamonds, whoever owned the house was certainly showing off his wealth and that person was Wen Junhui, Minghao sneered at the thought.

Wei led him to inside which was no less luxurious from the outside, there was this huge chandelier hanging on the ceilings, covered with red rubies and gold. This manor must've at least had three floors and divided into west and east wings.

Minghao's attention was pulled away as butlers and maids lined up to greet them, bowing down politely as he made his way inside then a voice caught his attention.

"Xiao Hao," Minghao blushed at the nickname but said nothing.

"I see that you're here already," Junhui said as he nodded to Wei who immediately dismissed the maids and butlers and went to leave them alone.

"Come, follow me," he said as he walked up the stairs.

Minghao huffed but soon followed, he was tired and was a little bit jetlagged from the flight but Junhui really was going to be all cold and ignorant to him huh?

"You don't have a lift or something?" Minghao spat but sounded more like a whining to Junhui's ears.

"Xiao Hao, if you're tired I can carry you," Junhui said as he tilted his head to the side, his eyes glinted in amusement.

"Tsk, I wasn't asking for that it's just tiring to use the stairs when you have like three or four floors," Minghao crossed his arms on his chest.

"Is my wife tired?"

Minghao was about to say something when Junhui lifted him up, causing him to let out a squeal and wrapped his arms around Junhui's neck instantly. Then a blush creeped up to his face when he realized the way Junhui carried him, he was carrying Minghao _bridal style_.

"What the hell are you doing??!" Minghao squirmed in Junhui's arms.

"Xiao Hao," Junhui warned him but Minghao continued squirming, not paying attention to him at all.

"We're going to fall if you keep doing this."

"Let me down!" Minghao said, desperately trying to hide his reddened face.

But Junhui paid no attention to Minghao's demands, instead he tightened his grip and walked faster. The action made Minghao wonder, just how strong Junhui was, being able to hold him firmly even though Minghao was squirming like a worm who just made a contact with detergents. Then as soon as they reached a room with double doors, Minghao's attempt to break free was even more wild than before.

"What are you doing?! Stop! No!" Minghao squirmed with all of his might.

Then his mind ran wild as he could hear the doors closed behind them and getting locked, his grip on Junhui's shoulders tightened and involuntarily let out an 'oomph' as Junhui not so gently threw him to the king-sized bed.

"What are you..."

Minghao's mouth went dry as Junhui hovered above him, pining him down to the bed as he stared into Minghao's eyes. There was something in his dark eyes, something Minghao couldn't understand but definitely afraid of.

"Wen Jun... Stop," Minghao tried to sounded stern but he was trembling under Junhui's touch.

"Fuck... Get off!"

"Xiao Hao..." Junhui softly called.

"What?!" Minghao spat, trying to hide his fear.

"I want to walk you around Beijing tomorrow..." Minghao's brows knitted in confusion.

"Huh? What the hell are you talking about?"

"But I need to make sure of something..." Junhui whispered, nuzzling Minghao's neck and smelling his perfume.

"W-what..."

"That people know you're mine," Junhui said before he bit Minghao's neck harshly, drawing bloods.

"Fuck!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A long update hehe (is this long? 🤔)
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated 💕
> 
> [Threads](https://twitter.com/junkyunist__/status/1186811446304231424?s=19) of Six Feet Under fake tweets
> 
> I work better with a [coffee](https://ko-fi.com/junkyunist)
> 
> Hmu on [twt](https://twitter.com/junkyunist__?s=09) to talk about Seventeen, Day6 and Monsta X (also OOR & MFS hard stan)
> 
> Ask me stuffs or send me JunHao prompts on [cc](https://curiouscat.me/junkyunist__)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a few minor changes on this one, I used 'wife' to describe Minghao before and I think it wasn't right because he's a male so I decided to use 'husband' instead. The word 'wife' would only be used when Junhui was talking to him (as a form of teasing).
> 
> Jun's [looks](https://twitter.com/lunar_wjh/status/1162167996413988864?s=19)
> 
> Hao's [looks](https://twitter.com/lunar_wjh/status/1162168021080633344?s=19)
> 
> Hao's [jewelleries](https://twitter.com/lunar_wjh/status/1162168199665684482?s=19)

Xu Minghao was not the slightest bit pleased as he dabbed the concealer like he wanted to make a hole on his neck, that bastard had the nerve to mark him and left. Even though yesterday Mingyu stayed for a day and they spent some quality time— that was what Mingyu said, the mark was still visible.

Minghao had a scowl on his face, he was about to accompany Junhui as his ' _future husband'_ on an Asia something something Party, Minghao was sure that Wei told him what the party was about but he wasn't sure if he was listening or dozing off, trying to imagine 101 ways to kill Wen Junhui.

"What the fuck?" Minghao hissed.

"What the fuck did he bite me with?" Minghao glared.

No matter how many times he dabbed the concealer, the mark was too bright to be covered and Minghao's patience ran out thin. He took a deep breath before trying to cover it up again slowly, maybe if he didn't dab like he wanted to poke a hole the mark would be covered and true, after minutes of gentle dabs the mark was finally slightly covered. Minghao sighed, this was so far the best results so he settled with it and started to dress up.

What he didn't expect was to see Junhui in his dressing room, all dressed up in black with white turtleneck, his hair styled up. Junhui turned around and smiled at him sweetly.

_Bastard_

Minghao ignored him completely and went passed him when Junhui caught his wrist and turned him around forcefully.

"It hurts!" Minghao glared at the older male.

Junhui said nothing as he gripped Minghao's chin and forcing him to looked to the side, exposing his neck.

"Tsk," he clicked his tongue.

"I didn't say you could cover it did I?" Junhui's voice was cold.

"So? You want me to what? Walking around with a fucking hickey that looks like a fucking monster sucked the life out of me? You wish," Minghao spat.

Junhui's grip on his chin tightened and Minghao winced in pain, the man was looking at his neck before he took a handkerchief and wiped the concealer offoff completely.

"What the— FUCK YOU!" Minghao cursed at him.

"I told you, I'd walk you around as a possession of mine. Now smile and act like one," Junhui coldly said before taking Minghao out of the room.

* * *

Xu Minghao was not in the slightest bit pleased in his current situation but then again, when did he ever when Junhui was around? He had this scowl on his face as Junhui showed him around like he was some sort of possession. Turned out by what Junhui said _'walk you around Beijing'_ was showing him off to his colleagues.

He looked down at his left hand where a set of golden rings decorated his long and slender fingers, there were also golden bracelets wrapped around his slim wrist. His right hand unconsciously traveled to his neck where there were also set of golden necklaces but more than those jewelleries, the attendees seemed to be more interested in the mark on his neck. Minghao really wanted the ground to open up and swallowed him or perhaps the attendees so he could strangle Junhui with his bare hands.

Minghao let out a soft sigh when he could feel Junhui tightened his grip on his waist, pulling him closer to the other male before he whispered something into his ear.

"Bǎobèi, smile and wave," Junhui said gently but a contrast to his strong almost painful grip.

***Junhui called Minghao Bǎobèi when they were in public and Xiao Hao/Haohao when they were alone***

Minghao quickly put on a fake smile as he nodded at a few guests greeting them, if one were to see Minghao and Junhui, they would swear they could almost see the love and adoration radiating from the two of them.

"You're so dead Wen Jun," Minghao hissed.

"Hmmh I like it when you called me like that, so fierce," Junhui mocked him.

"Disgusting," Minghao spat again.

"You're the gay one here so tell me, which part of me is disgusting again?"

"Yeah? You literally fuck any filthy bitches in sight," Minghao elbowed him.

"Are you jealous?"

Minghao made a face,

"Even if you're the last person on earth, I would never."

"Does that means you want to be together when the world ends?"

Minghao gave him a look,

"You said if _'I were the last person on earth, you'd never'_ does it means only the two of us left then?"

"You're unbelievable," Minghao rolled his eyes.

Just as Junhui was about to made another harsh statement, a man in his 40s came to them.

"My my, is this the future of Wen Clan?" The man said.

"You're exaggerating Mr. Lau," Junhui chuckled but something in his eyes told Minghao that he wasn't fond of the man in front of them.

"It's only natural of us isn't it? You're about to inherit your father's power after all," the man chuckled.

Minghao could feel the annoyance radiating from the man beside him, was it something that old man said?

"We all know that even without my father's reputation, I would still be far successful than you guys," Junhui smirked.

"Anyway, how's business in Shanghai?"

The man gritted his teeth at Junhui's arrogant statement, Minghao had to hold his laughter when the old man's face turned red from anger and embarrassment, he guess it was something about what Junhui said to him.

"Fine," the man said through his gritting teeth.

"Good to know because I heard something major happened there," Junhui looked from the corner of his eyes, an act of belittling.

"It was nothing we couldn't handle," the man hissed, earning a laughter from Junhui.

Minghao looked up slightly surprised, this was the first time he ever heard the older Chinese male laughed so freely like that, the sound of his laughter sounded fresh and ticklish to Minghao's ears.

"I guess it's true then? You're selling your family to the rats," Junhui arrogantly said.

"No wonder the only thing left from your empire is dust," his voice turned cold.

"You broke the code Lau, why are you even here when you're barely hanging?" Junhui coldly said.

"That's not a way to speak to your elder Mr. Wen," the old man said, clearly suppressing his anger.

"Yeah? You bit more than you could chew, you should know better then."

Before the man could argue, Wei came in sight, whispering something to Junhui as the man nodded.

"Well, the night is young so please, enjoy the party while you can," he said as he led Minghao to somewhere else, leaving ghe crowds.

"Why did you attack him like that?" Minghao couldn't hold back his questions.

"What do you mean?"

"The major thing that happened... Was you taking over his district wasn't it?" Junhui let out a chuckle.

"My my, it seems like my wife is a lot smarter than I thought," Junhui said as his hand slid further down to Minghao's ass.

Minghao ignored the disrespectful gesture as he continued to stare at Junhui, he seemed to be not satisfied with the older man's answer.

"I wasn't taking his district," Junhui finally said.

"So?"

"I was taking what's mine," Minghao raised his brows at the statement.

"Even if it was—"

"Is," Junhui corrected him, earning an eye roll from the younger.

"Whatever, even if _it's_ what you called yours, you're breaking the ethics, you out of everyone should've known better."

"Am I?" Junhui let out a chuckle.

"Here's the thing bǎobèi..." Junhui turned to face him, his fingers caressing Minghao's fair cheeks.

"I didn't get my title by being nice, rules were made to be broken," he said, his thumb sweeping over Minghao's tinted lips.

They maintained an eye contact for quite a while before Junhui broke it first and then led them to somewhere else, Minghao still pliantly following beside him.

"For your information, I didn't break any ethics," Junhui said without looking at Minghao.

He didn't have to say it to Minghao though, Junhui didn't have to make himself clear to the younger male but he did and weirdly enough, Minghao felt at ease hearing those words. It wasn't like he cared about Junhui or anything, whatever shit the older male was doing had nothing to do with him but it was before they decided to merge their empires into one, now, whatever Junhui did would certainly affect his father's business and reputation too and Minghao would make sure the worst didn't happen.

Minghao was pulled from his thoughts when Junhui stopped walking, it seemed like they were outside the manor. Junhui had led him to a dark alley not too far from the back entrance, Minghao's caught a glimpse of a couple from the corner of his eyes.

The man, who was holding his wife (Minghao assumed) turned towards them and instantly feel onto his knees as soon as he saw Junhui.

"M-my lord..." He stuttered.

"What a nerve you have there to show up here," Junhui said emotionless, the man flinched at the cold tone.

"I... I have a proposal..." He said timidly.

Junhui only raised his eyebrows as a sign for the man to continue though Minghao doubted if the older man actually listened.

"I-I know that my family owned money to you..."

"Debt that couldn't be paid even if I sell your whole family by pieces," Junhui said, earning a whimper from the man's wife.

"Y-yes my lord... I... I'll give you my firstborn..." The man said.

Minghao widened his eyes, he broke down into cold sweat upon hearing the words slipped out of the man's lips. The man's wife let out small sobs as he tried to calm her down, Minghao unconsciously looked up to Junhui, his breath hitched at the sight.

The older male had no expression but he could feel that Junhui wasn't amused or the slightest bit touched by the man's sacrifice.

"M-my firstborn in exchange for my family's debt..." The man finished his words as he held his crying wife.

"Very well then," Junhui said, Minghao shot him a surprise look.

Before Minghao could say anything, Junhui was already leading him inside, leaving the couple alone.

"What are you going to do with the baby?"

"If it's a female, I'd make a good use of her and if it's a male, I'd feed him to the dogs."

"Why?" Minghao abruptly stopped his tracks, forcing Junhui to stop too.

"The baby has nothing to do with the parents' debt."

"So?"

Minghao's eyebrows knitted in confusion,

"A debt is a debt, there's no such a thing as _'has nothing to do'_ in our line of business, you should know better."

"But a baby—"

"Then would you rather have me taking all of his family down and sell them pieces by pieces?"

Minghao said nothing at that,

"Why?"

"Because I'm bored," Junhui nonchalantly said.

"It's not good to keep someone like him tied to you in any kind of ways, so why not cutting him off? It's not like I'm gonna lose anything or what."

Minghao's face turned pale at Junhui's response, he felt his stomach churned in discomfort at this whole situation. Even if the man were to trick Junhui by giving someone else's baby, still, how could he do that? Giving away an innocent life to someone... To someone like Junhui? To even think of it?

And how could Junhui done something unimaginable like that? As if the baby's life didn't worth a moment of his time.

"People dies at the snap of my fingers, I owned their lives."

Minghao's face twisted into disgust,

"That's how life works bǎobèi, you gotta bite or getting bitten."

The two of them didn't exchange any words for the rest of the night, Junhui acted as if he wasn't bothered by the situation happened earlier as he continued to show Minghao off to the party guests. Most of the party attendees looked at Junhui in respect and fear before but now that he had the sole heir of Xu Clan by his side, people would think twice before crossing paths with him.

Much to Minghao's discomfort, it seemed like what happened earlier was not enough disturbance to his mind. As the night deepened, the party changed into a more private one. Only the big names of underground world attending the private party, smoking tobaccos, drinking alcohol and playing with young girls.

A contrast to what they were discussing about, they talked about someone else's life as if it was nothing to them. They acted as if they were far more superior than most people were, Minghao would often witnessed as they harshly touched the young girls in inappropriate places.

_"I want to leave."_

Those words had left his mouth in nothing but a low whisper, his eyes fixed to the front but his hands gripping onto Junhui's tightly as if to warned the older male that he wasn't in the mood for any of this shit right now.

Eventually Junhui had to excused himself from the party, promising that he would stay longer in the upcoming ones as he led Minghao to their car. They didn't speak the entire way home, Minghao went to his (Junhui's) bedroom as soon as they arrived at Junhui's manor.

He ignored Junhui's call as he slammed the door shut, locking it behind him as he made his way towards the bathroom, spewing whatever his stomach contents were before collapsing to the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated 💕
> 
> [Threads](https://twitter.com/junkyunist__/status/1186811446304231424?s=19) of Six Feet Under fake tweets
> 
> I work better with a [coffee](https://ko-fi.com/junkyunist)
> 
> Hmu on [twt](https://twitter.com/junkyunist__?s=09) to talk about Seventeen, Day6 and Monsta X (also OOR & MFS hard stan)
> 
> Ask me stuffs or send me JunHao prompts on [cc](https://curiouscat.me/junkyunist__)


	7. Chapter 7

Minghao spent the rest of his stay attending runways, going to interviews and photoshoots which he begged his manager to give them to him despite Junhui's warning about not doing any of those while he was in Beijing. Purposely avoiding Junhui or anything related to the older male, his mind was still restless after what he witnessed that night.

He met another model who apparently was in a relationship with someone named Seungcheol (one of Junhui's friends if Minghao remembered correctly), even though they chatted for a while, Minghao couldn't help but to feel slightly uncomfortable with the model so he excused himself right away after his shooting ended.

He felt sorry for the model because he had nothing to do with his problem with Junhui and he was nothing but a sweet hyung to him, but still, being in a close proximity with someone related to Junhui made his stomach twisted in discomfort.

So now he was currently in a high class café that Joshua had recommended for him to visit while he was staying in Beijing, the place was quiet nice with antique themes and mostly decorated with brown or earth colours. The café also provided privacy for its customers, really convenient for someone like Minghao, he didn't have to worry about any stalkers mobbing him while he was having his tea or something.

He was currently face timing with his friends—ex friends since they were being bitches but then again, when they were not?

"I told you, I'm not in the slightest bit pleased of this situation, don't even try Kim Mingyu," Minghao squinted his eyes as he warned Mingyu before the man could say anything.

**"But how's Beijing hyung?" Chan asked.**

"Thanks God, finally a normal question," Minghao sarcastically said to his friends.

"Beijing's fine Chan, reminding me of my hometown I guess but it's far more crowded," Minghao replied as he sipped his Earl Grey.

**"Buy me something from there hyung~ I heard there's this fashion store recently opened and they sell cool stuffs~"**

Minghao laughed at Chan's aegyo,

"Okay okay, I'll buy it for you, just send me the pictures," Minghao smiled.

 **"How come you're buying him something when you don't for us?"** Seungkwan joined the conversation.

 **"Took you long enough to join us Kwan,"** Mingyu sneered.

 **"The connection is shit here,"** Seungkwan rolled his eyes.

**"Anyway, back to my question, why won't you buy us something?"**

"Because you guys are working adults, Chan is still in college and studying of course I have to provide him with everything he needs, _duh_ ," Minghao rolled his eyes.

 **"Thanks hyung, you're the best!"** Chan gave him thumbs up.

 **"This is what I called racism,"** Mingyu said.

"No, it's not beside you and Seungkwan have schedules in here next month, you can buy everything you want then."

 **"That's not the same, _duh_ ,"** Seungkwan rolled his eyes.

 **"I didn't sacrificed my day off for you to shit on me, traitor,"** Mingyu sneered.

"That was uncalled for but anyway, my point still stands."

"Anyway, where's Joshua hyung?" Minghao asked but mentally sighed when the other three shrugged their shoulders.

"Where's Hansol?"

 **"Here,"** Hansol popped up right beside Seungkwan.

Just then Joshua joined their conversation, he looked like he was still in his café with his apron still on.

**"I'm sorry guys, there's someone renting my café for an event in a sudden so I have to take care some things personally,"** Joshua smiled apologetically.

"You're not Mingyu so that's okay hyung."

**"At least you're not Mingyu."**

**"No need hyung, at least not as late as Mingyu hyung."**

**"Not Mingyu kind of late though."**

**"The fuck? Why are you slandering me so hard like that?"**

**"That's because you're always late,"** Hansol replied.

**"Yeah? It's because I'm busy dude."**

**"2 hours late is not called busy Mingyu, you're just a lazy ass forgetting your own schedule,"** Seungkwan joined in.

 **"Fuck you all,"** Mingyu gave them two middle fingers.

"Anyway who is this rude client of yours hyung?"

**"Drop the name."**

**"She's a politician's daughter,"** Joshua shook his head at the other's reaction.

**"It wasn't much trouble for us, still manageable..."**

**"You'd say manageable anyway even if she burnt your café down hyung, you're too nice sometimes,"** Chan said.

**"Preach the youth," Hansol laughed.**

**"It's not nice to talk about someone like that Chan-ah,"** Joshua said.

**"Minghao are you at the café I recommended for you?"**

"..."

There was no answer from Minghao, the male himself was looking somewhere else and not at his phone screen. His friends started to sense something was wrong with the way Minghao's body stiffened and his eyes fixed on one direction.

**"Minghao? Are you okay?"**

**"Dude, talk to us."**

**"Is he finally revealing his true identity as a robot?"** Seungkwan's words earned him a light slap on the thigh from his boyfriend.

While his friends were arguing over the face time, Minghao was having an internal crisis. He saw Junhui, well his back to be honest, not too far away from where he sat. Junhui was sitting and chatting with a girl, he laughed at something the girl said to him. The two of them seemed to be very close to each other judging from the contacts they made, the older Chinese male also seemed to be a lot more comfortable around her.

Minghao's breath hitched at the sight, there was a slight pang in his chest. He hated Junhui to the gut, Junhui was a bastard to him, Wen Junhui did not deserve a second of his time but still Minghao couldn't help but to feel slightly hurt by the fact that Junhui was brave enough to play behind him in public, he could've bring damages to Minghao's career and the younger was so not going to let it happen.

"Uh, I need to go, see you later," Minghao said as he disconnected the line.

He watched as Junhui leaned closer to the girl while she was giggling, their gestures were not something friends would do. Minghao rolled his eyes, Wen Junhui really had the nerve to fucking flirting out in the open when he knew that his soon-to-be wife was the world wide model. _He fucking dared._

Minghao clicked his tongue in annoyance, he wasn't dressed to impress today (not that he wouldn't impress anyone who saw him anyway). He was dressed in a plain white shirt, black pants and long coat. He didn't even had his hair styled, just naturally falling over his pretty eyes.

He took out a small mirror and looked at his face before pouting annoyance, he didn't use any coloured tint except for the one to moisture his lips which was colourless, he also didn't put any eye make up on.

Minghao scrunched his nose at the sight of his bare face, of course for other people he would still look good, even better than average but not for Xu Minghao, right now he looked like shit.

"Why am I doing this again..." Minghao let out a sigh as he went through his bag and pulled a sunglasses.

The corner of his eyes twitched as he saw Junhui and the girl were a lot closer than before, he sneered at the sight before putting on his sunglasses and ran his fingers through his hair.

He put on a few dollars with extra on the table before standing up and walked straight ahead towards Junhui's table, of course they were in a private floor located on the rooftop so commoners couldn't actually see what the fuck was Wen Junhui, the heir to Wen Clan, Xu Minghao's future husband was doing except for high class people.

"Junnie," Minghao called, sounding as sweet as possible.

He saw how Junhui's shoulders tensed at his voice before the older male turned his back to face Minghao, the girl looked at him in confusion, her hands were still playing with Junhui's fingers.

"Minghao."

"You said you were going to show me around the city but tomorrow's my last day here and you still haven't shown me around yet," Minghao pouted.

"Ming—"

"What are you doing with her? Why is she touching your hands? Why are the two of you seems close?" Minghao bombarded Junhui with questions, not letting the man opened his mouth.

"Too close, gēge you're my husband but why are you paying attention to someone else???" Minghao whined, this time purposely raising his voice so the other customers and workers could hear them.

Minghao internally smirked at Junhui's expression, the older male was clearly angry at him but he didn't let it show. Of course, since this was a private floor, the customers here were not some ordinary people. They were celebrities, top actors, businessmen and influencers which meant news spread faster in here.

"Am I not enough??"

Minghao's question got Junhui taken aback, he was looking at Minghao clearly in shock. Junhui wasn't the only one, they could hear a few surprised gasps from the other customers as well.

"Gēge I always tried my best for you, my hands are still hurt from the rope yesterday but now you're playing with someone else???" Minghao pouted and rubbed his wrists which had light bruises on them.

Another series of gasps were heard, of course they didn't do whatever Minghao was hinting on. The bruises came fron his latest photoshoot which took BDSM as its theme and he had to be tied with ropes to the headboard, nothing too sensual (was it?). But of course, no one knew since the magazine was not out yet, no one but Minghao and Junhui themselves.

"What am I to you?" Minghao asked him, taking off his sunglasses and rubbed his eyes as if he was trying not to cry.

One question, last strike. And Wen Junhui was on the edge of the cliff.

Of course no one dared to challenge him or lecture him on how to treat his partner and stuffs but for someone with big influence like him, words, small talks, gossips, whatever it was could always give him a trouble just like many other previous leaders who couldn't overpower them and fell miserably at the mercy of those who dedicated themselves into gossiping.

Minghao was playing a dangerous game here and he made sure that Junhui would come out as the bad guy in their relationship so that he would have the support from the public.

"Bǎobèi," Junhui called as he stood up, forcing the girl to let go of her hands.

Minghao pouted at him, a slight pained expression on his face.

_What a fake bitch you are_

Junhui took Minghao's hands in his own, squeezing them gently as he looked directly into Minghao's eyes. He should be disgusted, really, to hold a man's hands in a close proximity like this but he felt something tugging at his heart, he felt something rushing in his blood that made him wonder, just what Xu Minghao was capable of.

"Bǎobèi..." He called again.

"You know that you're the only one hmm?" Junhui sweetly said but Minghao still had this pout on him.

"I'm sorry for not being able to show you around the city but you're always busy with your schedules..." Junhui gently caressing Minghao's cheeks.

"I don't want to make you tired bǎobèi," he said again.

"But I want to spend time with you... We only get to be together when we're in bed but I also want cuddles and kisses from my husband, I want your attention not only when we're in bed..." Minghao pouted.

At this point, Minghao might as well spoiled their nonexistent sex life, Junhui couldn't care anymore. He had learnt that Minghao's mouth was the most dangerous part of him yet.

"Does my bǎobèi want to be spoiled??" Minghao nodded.

"Then how about today hmm? Let's go walk around right after this?" Minghao nodded again, his pout slightly disappeared.

"Jun!" He heard the girl called and his pout immediately went back to his lips.

She stood up and pulled Junhui's hand, clinging onto him shamelessly. Minghao had the sudden urge to slap her with anything right now, just how shameless she could be when Minghao clearly stated that Junhui was his husband??

"I didn't travel from Korea to here for you to... To choose this ugly, skinny and disgusting gay over me! Jun I sacrificed my time for you!" She said with her annoying voice.

"Gēge..." Minghao whined at Junhui.

Junhui was so going to punish Minghao later.

"Olivia, listen... I was only here because you persistently asked..."

True, the girl had insisted on meeting Junhui even though the man clearly said no because it was too risky since the news about his marriage with Minghao was still a hot topic but then again, when it wouldn't?

"We shouldn't be meeting anymore, he's my husband how could you asked me such a question?" Junhui said to her, Minghao could hear the praises coming from the customers who were not so secretly listening.

Well, he didn't defended Minghao from being called ugly, skinny and disgusting gay.

"Gēge she called me ugly..."

Junhui swore he could've seen the small smirk on Minghao's lips before it disappeared into a pout.

"No, bǎobèi you're not," he said caressing Minghao's cheeks.

"You're the prettiest, most beautiful in my life... Don't ever doubt yourself hmm?"

Junhui was going to kill Minghao.

Secretly.

He would torture the younger first, starve him until he was nothing but a limp body then he would force–fed him until he gained his strength just to start his artworks from his precious face, then to his body. He would leave scars all over and made sure the younger was aware of each one of them.

He would tie the younger, hung him a foot in the air as he put marks on him, crimson marks. _His signature._ And right after he finished torturing the younger, he would pull his nails one by one, cut layers of his skin before cutting his limbs, put him into smaller bags and then fed him to the dogs.

"Don't doubt yourself because I love you," Junhui said as he kissed Minghao's temple gently.

If Minghao was taken aback by what Junhui did, he certainly didn't show it and hide well instead. He hugged Junhui's chest and smiled at him, showing his sweet smile.

"Really? Am I the prettiest and most beautiful in gēge's life?" He asked cutely and Junhui nodded.

"Really," Junhui said as he pinched Minghao's cheeks.

"Jun! You said you hate him and you're disgusted with him then why are you defending him???" The girl whined.

Then Minghao looked at her, his eyes were cold, a contrast to what he shown to Junhui earlier.

"Just how shameless can you be?" Minghao spat.

"You are flirting with someone else's husband! And you're not even the slightest embarrassed about it?? Do you know who I am??"

"You're the fucking gay model Xu Minghao, why? Think I'm scared of you?" She scoffed as she crossed her arms.

"Jun, you're really okay with him? Isn't he like a disease or something?" She asked Junhui.

"And husband? Pfft you're not even married yet!" She laughed at Minghao's face.

"Olivia..." Junhui warned her and she silenced her lips immediately, this must be her first time hearing Junhui spoke in his serious tone.

"He's my husband and anything you say about him reflects on me too, so please, don't test my patience."

"But—"

"We're leaving," Junhui said as he took out a few dollars, dropped it on the table before taking Minghao out.

He ignored the girl's calls as he led Minghao downstairs, there was currently a lot in his mind and he didn't think he could handle anymore problems if they stayed any longer.

Junhui quickly led Minghao to his car, failing to realise the smirk on Minghao's face as he entered the car and put on his seatbelt, typing something on his phone before he fixed his hair.

Junhui was about to curse at Minghao when he heard the younger male greetings.

"Hello everyone, this is Xu Minghao... Umm I'm currently in Beijing enjoying my little me time here..." He let out a laugh.

"Where am I?? Where do you think am I???" Minghao giggled.

"My nice gēge is going to show me around the town..." Then Minghao moved his phone to show Junhui.

"Gēge say something," he said holding his laughter.

"Hm?"

"Say something to my fans, I'm doing an Instagram live," Minghao explained.

Junhui only smiled as he waved and Minghao giggled as he looked at the comment sections, he read few of them and then bursted into laughter.

"You want me to give him to you??? Pfftt noooo he's mine only," Minghao laughed.

"Aahh I only showed him for a few seconds and you're all crazy over him... Tsk tsk," Minghao shook his head.

"Gēge you're popular," he said to Junhui.

Junhui on the other hand was gritting his teeth in anger, Minghao knew he was going to lash out on him the moment they were out from the prying eyes so he decided to go live and that left Junhui with nothing but to continue his act.

_This motherfucking bitch_

Minghao smiled in triumphant as he could see the way Junhui was holding himself back from the corner of his eyes, his revenge plan was working perfectly he also had texted his friends earlier and now, all he had to do was wait as another life was about to be crushed.

_1 new messages from KermitKing: Olivia Kim_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a long one lol I'm not sure yet whether the fake twitter posts will follow soon or not, depends on my mood I guess ㅋㅋ
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated 💕
> 
> [Threads](https://twitter.com/junkyunist__/status/1186811446304231424?s=19) of Six Feet Under fake tweets
> 
> I work better with a [coffee](https://ko-fi.com/junkyunist)
> 
> Hmu on [twt](https://twitter.com/junkyunist__?s=09) to talk about Seventeen, Day6 and Monsta X (also OOR & MFS hard stan)
> 
> Ask me stuffs or send me JunHao prompts on [cc](https://curiouscat.me/junkyunist__)


	8. Chapter 8

After Minghao's shady tweet and his friends' obnoxious ways of reacting to it, Wonwoo had no choice but to release the official statement from their side that _wasn't_ supposed to be out for another week. Resulting in Junhui going around like a mad dog— Wonwoo's words.

Of course, the underground leaders and influencers knew about who Minghao's future husband was but the public wasn't aware yet and Junhui would like to have tiny bits of peace before they blew up but unfortunately, universe worked in a mysterious way.

After the statement was released, not only official reporters crowding their company building but also Minghao's fans or those who called themselves _JunHao Nation_. Fighting over to be the first to see who was Xu Minghao THE8's _'King'_.

Wasn't getting stalked by the underground reporters enough? Now he had to face the world and general public lurking and prying his moves too?

Wen Junhui had enough.

It had been almost a month after Minghao's visit to Beijing, after the wild and unexpected day, Junhui made sure that the younger would be by his side every time there was a dinner party or meeting with the underground leaders, he even took the younger to one of the _'private'_ dinners where the big names of underground leaders met as his form of revenge.

One dinner was particularly different from the others, the location was a high-end and private residential where even the official authority couldn't lay their hands to. The dinner was filled with smokes of tobacco, strong liquors and entertainment.

The highlight of the dinner party was a woman, lying naked with only a silk robe hanging loosely around her on the table with various types of desserts on top of her body. The woman had seductive eyes, lips as red as crimson blood.

It was simply inappropriate and vulgar for a young heir like Minghao to witnessed, the sight was too disturbing for him as the old men around him were eating, and talking as if it was nothing unusual for them. They weren't even bothered by the women on their lap, touching them seductively with no shame.

As the night deepened, soon the foods on top of the woman's body were mostly gone, showing her perfectly curved body. Her flesh was so supple that the other ladies couldn't hold themselves but to play with her, truly a disturbance for Minghao's liking.

There were a few women trying to seduce Junhui, some even dared to kiss his cheeks, squeezing his thighs and Junhui didn't seem to be bothered by them, it was Minghao who sent a glare to those shameless ladies before he took his leave, ignoring the other leaders' call for him.

They had a fight, a big one.

Junhui was simply furious at Minghao's recklessness, acting like a spoiled child when he knew what kind of responsibilities lied ahead of him. He was going to be the husband of Wen Junhui, the most feared leader in underground world which meant he couldn't go around acting however he wanted to, there were rules and boundaries Minghao should know and never crossed.

Minghao defended himself, saying that if he were going to be Junhui's husband, wasn't it more humiliating to have your husband to be touched by other women when you sat literally next to him and did nothing about it?  
If Junhui was going to make him live by the rules of his world, then Junhui should know that Xu Minghao would never kneel down to anyone else.

The younger took off that night, taking a car with him and drove to god knows where.

Junhui paid no attention to him, Minghao was probably just sulking. The younger should know better, roaming around Beijing's street alone when the world literally knew him as Wen Junhui's future husband was a dangerous thing to do. Let him knew the consequences and heavy burdens that came as soon as he carried that tittle.

Junhui had something else to do, his life wasn't revolving around Minghao only. Then he remembered about Olivia and that was when he found out the actress was involved in a drug and prostitution scandal. There were thousands articles about her downfall, even detailed ones which provided a list of her _'clients'._

All contracts ended, billboards taken down, and movies stopped airing. The world suddenly tried to erase her existence, the media exposing her and her family for their dirty business.

Endless threats and humiliation came from the society, treated worse than an animal and suddenly everyone was a saint who had the rights to point fingers. It was truly a mess.

Politicians, military officers and commoners. Those who were involved with her soon got dragged down too, lives after lives were crushed mercilessly.

Her life was ruined in a second and Junhui could only think of one person behind all of this, Xu Minghao.

Junhui sighed as he rubbed the bridge of his nose, he should've known better. Xu Minghao was a handful of trouble and threats weren't going to keep him quiet and obedient like a dog to Junhui.

There were still calls after calls from the media and Junhui was _this_ close to sue every single one of them. He was never a fan of them before and the fact that Minghao was enjoying the attention he got, basking in it like a fuckin flower in a photosynthesis phase under the sunlight got Junhui even more annoyed.

"Can he just calm the fuck down?????" Junhui groaned as the big TV screen in his office showed another interview of Minghao regarding their wedding.

"It's all the same answers, why the fuck they even tried to interview him anyway? What's so good about that face huh? It's just another face," Junhui complained to Wei who was standing quietly not so far away from him.

"Well, Young Master Xu is really attractive if I must say... He has this playful personality and this undeniably youthfulness radiating from him, no wonder everyone loves him. You should be proud having him as your husband, he really is the nation's sweetheart," Wei replied calmly.

"Excuse me???? What did you just say??????" Junhui asked him in disbelief.

"I was just saying facts Young Master Wen," Wei said, holding back his amusement.

"Facts my ass," Junhui rolled his eyes.

"Nation's sweetheart? More likely _nation's dick sucker._ "

"Then what about you, Young Master?" Wei asked him.

Junhui blinked and looked at his most trusted man as if he had just said the dumbest thing in the world (which he might according to Junhui's taste).

"What do you mean about me?"

"You keep saying that Young Master Xu has no shame, forgive my words, and suck everyone's dick and he's a disgusting human being... But what about you? If I'm not mistaken, forgive my words again, you literally fuck with everyone too. I could give you a list of women you have fucked and trust me, it's a long one," Wei said with a gentle smile on his face.

"Wow, look at you? Defending that fucker while slandering your own master? Whose dog are you huh??" Junhui squinted his eyes, feeling betrayed.

"I am no one's dog, Young Master, Madam Wen ordered me to look after you ever since you were a child not even 1 year old and I remember correctly she said as a _guardian_ and not a dog."

"Fuck you," Junhui hissed.

"Anyway, why are you even siding with him on this one? You literally just know him like what? Months ago?"

"Young Master," Wei smiled.

"Please trust me on this one, Young Master Xu is the right person for you so please, stop playing around with girls."

"Asking me to stop and accepting that motherfucker is like you're asking for my unborn child, impossible!"

"Are you thinking of having kids with Young Master Xu?"

Junhui's jaw dropped to the floor at the question, Wei really had the audacity to ask such a vulgar question to him like that, what was even on his mind?? Minghao and him?? Kids??? _Kids??????_

"Are you insane?"

"No, but perhaps you should consider it. Young Master Xu seems to be very fond of kids," Wei said as he smiled.

"You're crazy, definitely crazy."

* * *

"Soooooo how was Beijing????????!??????"

Minghao slammed the door to his condominium shut right on his (ex)friends' faces, it was too early for their shit and Minghao certainly wouldn't want his morning to be ruined just like that, not after he finally gotten away from that motherfucking Wen Junhui after a month of suffering.

"Yooo Xu open the door!!"

"What the fuck dude????"

He could practically hear his friends banging on the door from the kitchen, he choose to ignored them until he heard Chan's and Joshua's voice from outside.

"I told you, he doesn't want to be disturbed... Can we please just go?" Chan whined.

"Maybe we should give him some time alone, I'm sure he's tired," Joshua said.

"Tsk, Xu Minghao are you sure you don't want to open this door??? Joshua hyung has specifically made your favourite chocolate cookies, don't let him down like—"

Seungkwan stopped as soon as the door was immediately opened, Minghao looked at them before taking away the jar of cookies from Seungkwan's hands and was about to close the door when Mingyu and Hansol stepped inside, uninvited.

He let out a sigh before stepping aside, the others quickly went in. Joshua smiled as he gave the younger a pat on the back before following the rest inside.

"And here I thought I could have a peaceful morning," Minghao said as he closed the door behind him.

"Well, at least I have you," he said to the jar of cookies in his hands.

Minghao made sure to secure the cookies before joining his friends who made themselves comfortable as if this was their condominium, Minghao rolled his eyes.

"What do you want?"

"What happened in Beijing?"

"What do you mean?" Minghao's eyebrows knitted in confusion.

"I mean... Did something... Spicy happened?" Seungkwan wriggled his eyebrows.

"Like?"

"You know, _sex._ "

"The fuck is wrong with your nonexistent brain?" Minghao answered flatly.

"I mean... You two are going to be married soooo..."

"No, there was no sex. Why the fuck would I have sex with him? He's not even gay," Minghao rolled his eyes.

"Oh? So if he was gay then you would?" Hansol joined in.

"Can y'all please delete your existence or something?"

"Oh please, a month! There's no way nothing happened," Mingyu rolled his eyes.

"Well, Wen Junhui killed someone," Minghao said as his friends gasped.

"No way."

"Yeah, multiple times to be honest," Minghao sneered.

"But there must be a reason behind it right?" Joshua smiled to Minghao.

Well...

There was and it involved the younger man too.

"Why's the reason behind it so important? He _killed_ someone," Minghao emphasized the word killed.

  
"That's what underground leaders do, duh," Seungkwan rolled his eyes.

"We been knew, so what's the reason behind it?"

"You guys are unbelievable."

"So there is a reason," Chan joined in.

"Not you too please," Minghao rubbed his temple.

"Getting information from you is harder than getting your money, you petty little shit," Hansol rolled his eyes.

"Just tell us, you don't even care about his image!"

_Well, I care about mine._

Minghao sighed as he rubbed his face, he loved how persistent his friends were— at certain times but right now, he wanted nothing but to strangle them one by one.

"Well..." He started.

"Well???"

"Oh God you guys are annoying," Minghao clicked his tongue.

"I won't go into details but it kind of happened because of me."

"..."

The room fell into silence, no one made a move. They all stared at Minghao with unreadable expressions, Minghao really had the urge to slap their faces one by one (not Joshua and Chan though).

"So he was fighting for his future wife, sweet," Mingyu mocked Minghao.

"What did you do huh? To get Wen Junhui to kill for you," Hansol grinned.

"It must be something important eh??"

"Oh God, no it's not!" Minghao sneered.

"It was just over some guy—"

"Oohhhhh~"

"Now it's getting spicy, tell us the tea."

"There wasn't any—"

"I would like to know too," Joshua smiled at him.

_Oh fuck_

Eventually Minghao ended up telling them the reason behind Junhui going on a killing spree the last month was solely, purely because of Minghao and not because of his underground business. It sounded ridiculous, really, because apparently Minghao always attracted attention wherever he went. Even when Wei was around to keep him safe, there would always be one or two guys flirting at him, throwing flirtatious lines and some even a degrading ones.

Let alone commoners, they were the underground people that should've known better not to mess with Wen Junhui. _They had it coming_ — the older male said as he wiped the knive in his hand clean.

But honestly, Minghao never paid attention to those flirtatious men, it was nothing new for him. The path he walked to be on top of the world wasn't sugar-coated anyway, so he learned how to ignore those things eventually but apparently, a certain underground leader by the name of Wen Junhui never learned how to ignore things.

He was never fond of people entering his territory without his permission, touching what was his or simply irritating him just by being alive and apparently, that included Minghao whom he treated as one of his belongings.

And in that one month, Minghao learned how possessive and heartless Junhui could be and he made a mental note not to let the older male to ever see him with someone else— not that he cared but the sight of the older male drenched in blood with a gun in his hands made him uncomfortable, definitely not affecting his gay self.

"Ohhh, he's a possessive one."

"Well, if my future wife is someone like Minghao... Hell, if I were Junhui, I think would've killed at least half of the earth's population," Hansol joked.

"Because he flirts with the first man he see," Mingyu laughed.

"Not funny," Minghao scoffed.

"But are you okay with it though?" Seungkwan asked.

"I mean, you can't go around meeting guys now that you know how possessive he can be... But he's still fucking girls right? Isn't that like... Unfair?"

"Oh, I made sure he won't get to touch any girls in existence as long as I'm still breathing."

"..."

"And here I thought Wen Junhui was the possessive one."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated 💕
> 
> [Threads](https://twitter.com/junkyunist__/status/1186811446304231424?s=19) of Six Feet Under fake tweets
> 
> I work better with a [coffee](https://ko-fi.com/junkyunist)
> 
> Hmu on [twt](https://twitter.com/junkyunist__?s=09) to talk about Seventeen, Day6 and Monsta X (also OOR & MFS hard stan)
> 
> Ask me stuffs or send me JunHao prompts on [cc](https://curiouscat.me/junkyunist__)


	9. Chapter 9

Today Minghao and Junhui were scheduled to meet with one of Mrs. Xu's friends who was a famous designer for wedding clothing, and she wanted the two of them to discuss about which colour or theme they wanted for their wedding.

So here they were in a private boutique of a lady named, Yi Shui.

They talked for quite a while about their suits, the talk was mostly done by Minghao because he was the one with more knowledge about fashion, Junhui was just a money provider— Minghao said.

The younger made a detailed request about the suits, from the material, the design and the colours. He wanted everything to be perfect, and would accept no less than perfection. Then after that they went to a jewelry shop that Junhui's mother had recommended for them, this time it was Junhui who gave a very specific details about their wedding rings because apparently, it was his money— Junhui said.

And much to Junhui's surprise, Minghao whined about dinner the moment they exited the shop, saying that he was craving for sushi and how starving he was. Apparently, the younger male turned into a whole different person when he was hungry and sleepy, that day was the first time Minghao cutely clinging onto his arms without a camera near them (which had the older male confused as hell).

The pout on his lips as they choose from the menu, the way he fidgeted in his seat waiting for their orders to come and how he commented on every single paintings in the restaurant while waiting. Eventually, the younger couldn't take it anymore as he stood up, successfully having Junhui's attention on him.

The older male was highly alerted, in case Minghao went out of control and started cursing at everyone next to him but Minghao didn't, instead he took a seat right next to Junhui and rested his head on the older male's shoulder, pouting cutely and whining about the food.

To say that Junhui was surprised was an understatement, the younger was practically treating him like he was indeed his future husband whom he loved instead of hated to the gut— he wanted to dip Junhui's fingers in a boiling pot. It was as if Minghao was treating him like he wasn't Wen Junhui, the source of his hatred and Junhui wasn't used to this.

Being at close proximity with the younger did something to his insides, suddenly everything turned into a mush as if the younger had successfully set a fire inside him. This was new, Junhui had never experienced something like this before and he certainly did not appreciate how his hands started to get clamy. Minghao was still clinging onto him but now he was playing with his phone, mindlessly scrolling through his social media.

"Gēge," Minghao called.

If Junhui was surprised by the sudden call from Minghao, he must've been very good at hiding his feelings or at least have been trained to hide his feelings very well not to show the slightest emotion on his face, instead he turned his head towards the younger and smiled.

"Yes?"

"Let's take a picture~" the younger said cutely.

Junhui was flustered at the younger's request but before he could say anything, Minghao was already taking pictures of them so all he could do was to smile sweetly and put up an act.

After he was satisfied with tons of pictures he took, the younger stared at Junhui's face and blinking cutely at him for a moment. Junhui didn't break the eye contact until a waitress came to their table with their food and the younger clapped his hands happily at the sight of it.

As soon as their food arrived, Minghao immediately started eating. Humming in contentment as he chew on his food, happily eating the raw seafoods in front of them.

Junhui noticed that the younger ate cutely like a little child, savouring the taste of sushi in pure happiness. They ate in silence and halfway through finishing their food, Junhui had realised a group of reporters were secretly taking footages of them. He internally rolled his eyes at the thirsty reporters, always looking for news and yet always failed to deliver the truth.

Junhui went to pay for their food while Minghao waited at their table, and when he was done he carefully led the now sleepy Minghao to his car. It should've been easy because he parked his car not too far away from the restaurant, just a few steps and Minghao should be able to sleep in the backseat but unfortunately, sleepy Minghao meant even a more clingy Minghao.

The younger was practically refusing to walk on his own instead he insisted on Junhui carrying him, Junhui let out a deep breath, he was _this_ close to murdering the younger in public.

"Gēge up!" He said as he raised his hands, indicating for Junhui to picked him up.

How the fuck he picked up a boy who was practically almost the same height as him???? Junhui's logic couldn't follow.

"Bǎobèi, the car is not too far away, come on don't be a brat hm?" Junhui tried to coax the younger into walking on his own.

"But I want gēge to carry me... I'm tired, my legs are sore and hurting. Gēge don't you care about me??" Minghao pouted.

Xu _fucking_ Minghao _pouted_.

Junhui let out a sigh as he kneeled in front of Minghao, back facing towards the younger.

"Hop on."

Minghao let out a satisfied hum before he hopped on Junhui's back, circling his arms around the older male's neck tightly and wrapped his legs around Junhui's waist securely. Junhui used his hands to support Minghao and to prevent him from falling and that was when he felt the round globes.

His steps halted for a moment, he briefly looked at the front of his pants, checking if he got hard or not. Luckily, he didn't... Did he? Only God knew how much embarrassment he had to go through if the reporters hiding behind the bushes caught him with a hard on while carrying his soon to be husband.

Junhui shook his head, this wasn't looking good. Before he felt like his insides were on fire and now he felt his cock was on fire, what the fuck was happening to him? What did the younger do to him???

The last time he checked, he still liked girls with curves. The very fucking last time he checked, he still got hard by looking at those women riding him desperately. He really needed to check his sanity, it seemed like he got hard almost by everything around him (Minghao of course, who else).

Junhui struggled a little bit to open the door to his car but managed after a few times almost dropping the younger on the solid ground, not that he cared but it wouldn't look good in front of those fellow reporters would it?

"Bǎobèi..." Junhui called softly, earning a small whine from the younger.

"Come on, wake up," he tried to shook the younger male gently but Minghao was deep in his sleep.

Junhui let out a small groan before he tried to laid the younger inside the car, he almost hit Minghao's head to the car's door a few times but after a long struggle, he managed to laid the boy safely on the backseat, huffing tiredly. Then Junhui closed the door and proceeded to the driver seat, turning on the car and driving back to— to where?

It wasn't like he could just drop the younger at his condominium right? Or should he took the younger to his parents' house? But was he living with them?

  
Junhui searched for Minghao's phone with much difficulty when he hit the red light, he cheered internally when he found the phone but immediately frowned. The phone had died because of the battery, he quickly looked for a charger in his car but quickly remembered that this car was just out of the carwash yesterday.

_A day with him and now I'm a fucking laughingstock for the heavens._

Junhui looked at his watch and decided that it was very late and would be inappropriate for him to be knocking at the Xu's mansion while carrying their sleeping son and leaving without a talk or two. Minghao's condominium was out of the options he had since he didn't know the password to it. Junhui wasn't in the mood to fake-smile everything so he decided to just bring the younger home with him.

He sent a quick text to Wei, asking for the man to be ready in front of his place.

It took him around 25 minutes (please don't ask how fast he drives, let's all just pretend he's a very good driver) to arrive at his place. Wei was already at the front, all ready for him. Junhui let out a deep sigh, today had been very exhausting.

He got out of the car and gave Wei the keys, he quickly carried Minghao bridal style and went up to the 8th floor, luckily he owned the whole floor so it wouldn't be much bother to him.

Junhui ignored the weird smile Wei gave to him as he took the lift, his eyes unconsciously traveled to Minghao's sleeping figure. The younger had his arms wrapped around Junhui's neck, a small pout on his lips. The younger had long, straight eyelashes that fluttered every once in a while. His thick eyebrows knitted in discomfort at the slightest sudden movements of the lift, his cute nose was the perfect shape for someone to boop and his naturally tinted lips.

Junhui shook his head from any strange thoughts when Minghao stirred in his sleep.

_Get your head together Wen Junhui! He's a fucking man, you don't fuck a man, you fuck girls okay? You don't suck a dick. Get your head together!_

But the more he stared, the more attractive the younger became to him. Minghao's figure was slim, and his facial features were clearly way too beautiful for a man. He seemed like a porcelain in Junhui's arms, almost fragile.

Junhui shook his head when the lift was opened, Minghao flinched at the sound. Junhui quickly scanned his fingerprint and retina to open the door to his place.

When he was inside, he quickly went to his room and laid the younger male there. Junhui contemplated on whether he should took off the younger's coat or not, but seeing the younger was slightly tangled from the length of it, he decided to take it off.

Minghao in his sleep was completely pliant in Junhui's hand, the older male could easily strip— took off his coat but as if something possessed him, Junhui put his arms on each side of Minghao's head and watched the younger's face closely— _too close._

He was still hovering on top of the younger and the slight movements from him easily made their bodies brushed against one another. Minghao's brows knitted in discomfort, his pout deepening and right at that moment, Junhui leaned down to capture the lips.

Soft and gentle, careful not to wake the younger up.

Then Junhui blinked before the realisation hit him, he quickly scrambled off of the younger and closed the door to his room. He went to the living room and found Wei standing there, a knowing smile on his face.

"Fuck you," Junhui spat.

"Is Young Master Xu asleep?" Wei ignored Junhui's glare.

"Yes."

"Then please excuse myself for a moment," the man bowed down before going away.

Junhui's watched his retreating back closely before he silently screamed into the air, pulling at his hair when the sight of Wei was completely out of his sight.

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck!!"

* * *

"Yes? No, Young Master is asleep."

**"Are they together?"**

"For now, it seems like Young Master Xu has many hidden charms," Wei chuckled.

**"Aiyoh, that guy Jun... Why do he keep on insisting that he's straight??"**

"Please don't worry too much Madam Wen, I believe Young Master Wen is slowly falling into Young Master Xu's charms."

**"He better be! I really can't wait to hold my grandchildren!"**

Wei chuckled at Mrs. Wen's complaint.

"I'll keep an eye on them."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This should've been posted like an hour ago or so but I'm not sure what is happening to me, it took forever to edit this chaper and I keep re-editing after I finished and it's kind of getting on my nerves.
> 
> Also after 8 chapters, Minghao finally treated Junhui with love (did he?) 😌 and we get a glimpse of Junhui slipping down hard from the top of the stairs 😌😌
> 
> And as always, Wei is the president of JunHao Fanclub 🤟
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated 💕
> 
> [Threads](https://twitter.com/junkyunist__/status/1186811446304231424?s=19) of Six Feet Under fake tweets
> 
> I work better with a [coffee](https://ko-fi.com/junkyunist)
> 
> Hmu on [twt](https://twitter.com/junkyunist__?s=09) to talk about Seventeen, Day6 and Monsta X (also OOR & MFS hard stan)
> 
> Ask me stuffs or send me JunHao prompts on [cc](https://curiouscat.me/junkyunist__)


	10. Chapter 10

Minghao woke up in the morning after, he gave Junhui a look and spat right to his face. It was still 7 in the morning but the younger was already picking a fight with him. Then he proceeded to asked Wei to drive for him to his own condominium. He said he had a schedule outside the town and thanks to the motherfucking Wen Junhui, he had to drive 2 hours to his own condominium and then 4 hours on the way to the shooting site. He could've saved the 2 hours but of course, Wen Junhui was being a nuisance in his life.

The younger was literally spitting fire after fire to Junhui's face without remembering what happened when he got hungry and sleepy yesterday, Junhui held himself back from spilling the truth. Knowing Minghao, he would probably choose to stay there until moon rise and cancelled his schedule just to yell at Junhui.

So Minghao went with Wei, leaving Junhui alone with his curses and a heart that was beating way too fast for his liking.

* * *

A month passed, the medias were getting busy and excited over the big event coming up. They were readying themselves to be the first to know about the wedding of the century, news after news about them flooding the TV screen, even footages of them having dinner the other day. Some people even called them _The Nation's Couple_ or something.

There were some ads made by Minghao's fans about his wedding and those ads included Junhui's face. Like a cheap romance film with lots of edit and filters to make it looked like the two were destined to be together, honestly it was a shock to see Minghao's fans were so accepting— it was because Junhui is rich, otherwise his fans wouldn't approve— Minghao said.

Though of course, there were few who hated on the two for being _gay_ and all those hate comments thrown to Minghao's face but the younger had learnt not to pay any attention to it, also Junhui did something, which Minghao wouldn't bother to ask what, to silenced the haters.

They haven't seen each other much— thank God for that.

Their suits and wedding rings were finished not long ago and Junhui was the one to take care of them since obviously, he would be the one to pay for all of the expenses. He instructed Wei to handle those things with care, he wouldn't want his mother to nagged about him being reckless. She was already furious over the fact that Junhui and Minghao never kissed, not even once— _that night didn't count._

Junhui explained that he and Minghao needed time to adjust, there was no way someone could fall in love in the span of months— his mother argued, Minghao was the sweetest human she ever met so Junhui should be able to fall for the younger faster and much to his mother's pleasure, Junhui said nothing about that.

Junhui was checking on the younger male's activities, to let himself be informed of whatever Minghao was doing. He wasn't that curious or something but in case Minghao said something that would eventually dragged him, at least Junhui would be prepared.

Junhui had to admitted, Minghao had done a lot of magazine shoots, CF recordings, guested on various reality shows and attended many runways that were held across the continent, flying back and forth relentlessly. Junhui had lost count on how many magazines Minghao worked with within the last month only, he kept changing his appearance every time Junhui saw him, new hairstyles, new hair colours, Junhui even started to think that the younger was a chameleon at one point but the younger seemed to enjoy it or at least he didn't show how tired he was whenever the two families would have a dinner together.

Junhui also met Minghao's friends by accident when he was accompanying the younger male to one of his CF shot, Mingyu and Seungkwan, if he remembered correctly. He also remembered that Minghao was desperately trying to make him stay away as far as possible from the two.

There was not much time left before the wedding, the preparations were almost 80% done but more importantly they had to take care of their health but it seemed like the closer their wedding was, the more busy Minghao had gotten and it worried their parents especially their mothers.

Minghao was used with packed schedules but that didn't mean he won't get fatigue from overworking, so their mothers made him a healthy lunch and asked Junhui to deliver it to the younger which Junhui took with a smile (and a curse inside).

"Please take this to Minghao," Junhui mumbled.

"Please this to Minghao, please that to Minghao... Who do they think I am? An errand boy???" Junhui sneered.

"To think that I—" Junhui stopped himself when he realised Wei was still following not too far away.

"Nevermind."

He quickly turned around to face Wei who was looking at him without any expressions but Junhui knew better that the man in front of him was teasing him in every ways possible, that bastard.

"You don't have to follow me, I'm just going to deliver this to him."

Wei raised his brows but say nothing,

"What? You want to follow me around?"

"Then, I will take my leave," Wei said as he bowed down and left.

Junhui let out a sigh before going to the 6th floor where Minghao was shooting for the new magazine, Junhui wasn't even surprised at the new appearance of the younger. He had black hair, and currently growing a _mullet—_ his fans said which Junhui thought ridiculous but he had to admitted that the younger looked more and more alluring the closer they got to their wedding day.

Junhui talked to a staff and they let him wait at the sides where their models usually wait or chatting while waiting for their turns, Junhui thanked the staff and made his way over there. He could feel the stare, heard the whisperings and fight the urge to gauge their eyeballs out of their sockets.

Then his eyes landed on Minghao who was on the set, posing gracefully to the camera. His eyes were seductive, his body language was tempting everyone as he stared right through the camera with his sharp eyes. His eye make up had a hint of peach, his lips were perfectly tinted in crimson and he wore specs. He was dressed in white sweater with white shirt underneath and black pants.

Minghao looked simply stunning, it was no wonder why he made it big and stayed at the top where everyone else struggled and failed but Junhui wouldn't admit it, not in million years.

Soon the session ended and Minghao made his way to where Junhui was, the two of them were aware of the prying eyes surrounding them so they both had a small smile on their lips as Minghao launched himself to Junhui.

"Gēge, you came!" he said sweetly.

"Of course, are you doing fine?" Junhui asked, gently stroking Minghao's black locks.

"I'm fine, gēge don't have to worry," he said with a small giggle.

"Gēge, let's take a picture!" Minghao smiled as he pulled out his phone and began to take pictures of them.

Junhui could only smile as the not so subtle squeals from the staffs filled the set.

"I brought you lunch," Junhui said as he settled Minghao to the chair next to him, internally thanking that the younger was finally satisfied with the pictures he took.

"Mom made it for you."

"But there's plenty food trucks here..."

"Bǎobèi... Our wedding is next month but here you hare, working from sunrise to moonrise... It's not good for your health." Junhui said softly.

For some others, the way Junhui said those words were filled with genuine worries, affection... Love even and for some others, they would die to have someone like Junhui to love them like he loved Minghao, for some others they would fall to their knees upon hearing Junhui's words, melted right into the man's embrace but not Minghao.

He looked at Junhui as if he was contemplating whether he should murder the older male or not, maybe he should, maybe he should cut off his dick first. Minghao wanted to punch him on the face and he was having a hard time hiding his disgust.

"I'm fine gēge," Minghao pouted.

"Don't try my patience bǎobèi, this would be your last schedule until our wedding."

Minghao's eyes widened, his fists clenched until the knuckles turned white. He wanted to say something, he wanted to scream to Junhui's face, he wanted to pull every single strands of Junhui's hair.

The way Junhui said that this would be his last schedule was completely unacceptable, who was he in Minghao's life to make such a decision? Who gave him the rights to?

Minghao was never one to stay still when someone tried to meddle with his life, dictating him on what to do. Even his parents would never dare to do that but this man, just waltzed into his life as if he owned Minghao and then started dictating him on what to do and what not.

Junhui needed to learn that he wasn't the only one in charge, he needed to learn that he wasn't the only fucking human on this planet. He needed to stop thinking that he owned everyone's life, well he maybe was but not Minghao's life.

Minghao looked at Junhui with eyes that were filled with hatred, he really wanted to scream right now.

"No."

Junhui raised his brows at the answer, he knew the younger was furious at him for his decision but to publicly went against his words was something the future husband of Wen Junhui shouldn't even think of.

A disgrace.

A disobedient dog.

And Wen Junhui didn't like any of the two.

"Bǎobèi," Junhui hissed lowly, his grips on Minghao's wrists tightened.

"Well, if this isn't Xu Minghao," a voice suddenly interrupted their heated argument.

The two of them looked up and Minghao's face immediately twisted into more hatred and disgust, Junhui watched the younger carefully.

"Jia Yi Xuan," Minghao spat the words.

"My my, no need to be such a bitch," the man said.

"Yeah? The last time I checked, you were the one bitching about your relationship to my face."

Yi Xuan's smirk was gone from his face as soon as Minghao said those words, Junhui raised his brows, this must be his ex boyfriend.

"Look how salty you've become, guess the rumours are true huh? About you being a self-centred bitch."

"At least I'm not the one who were backstabbing people and proudly shoving it to people's faces," Minghao spat.

"You're just a disgusting gay, I must be crazy enough to date you back then. God, now that I think of it, you're not even beautiful at all! Looking at you make me feel disgusted and if your husband refused to touch you it means that you're just filthy and disgusting hahha!"

"I'm sorry for stepping in but beauty is relative," Junhui said calmly but his eyes were as cold as ice.

"The one you're insulting is my husband, and if you know better it also means you're insulting me. I really take pride in what's mine after all..." Junhui smiled.

The whole set fell into silence, they knew what Junhui meant. No one was foolish enough to mess with the future leader of Chinese biggest industries, they knew what power Junhui held and how a word from him could easily ended their lives.

"You take pride in him??" Yi Xuan's mocked Minghao.

Well, apparently there was someone foolish enough.

"This disgusting, self-centred, seeking attention bitch??"

"He's not disgusting, it was you the one who couldn't accept differences. He's not self-centred and seeking attention bitch, it's just people like to spoil him because honestly, who wouldn't? And even if he's a seeking attention bitch like you said, I don't mind giving him 24/7 of my time, just because you can't satisfy him doesn't mean the problems are within him... Perhaps you were the one lacking?" Junhui said as if to challenged the man in front of him.

The man was at loss of words, his mouth opening and closing like a fish gasping for air. Honestly, Junhui couldn't even imagine being Minghao. How could he stand all those low lives around him? If it was Junhui, he would've bathed in the blood of his enemies already.

"I'll take your silence as the end of our conversation," Junhui said standing up.

He wrapped his arm around Minghao's waist and the other holding the eco bag containing food from their mothers, he looked at the frozen staffs.

"We'll be leaving, my assistant will be here shortly and any losses from today's shot will be compensated by me. This will be Minghao's last schedule so please refrain from calling his agency or manager."

With that Junhui left with Minghao silently walking beside him, the younger didn't say anything all the way to Junhui's place. Something seemed to be bothering his mind but Junhui wouldn't bother to ask, if the younger didn't say anything then it meant for him not to stick his nose where it didn't belong to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are too much denials for my own good *sigh* but even though the two were still as stubborn as a rock at least Junhui knew a piece of Minghao's life 😌
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated 💕
> 
> [Threads](https://twitter.com/junkyunist__/status/1186811446304231424?s=19) of Six Feet Under fake tweets
> 
> I work better with a [coffee](https://ko-fi.com/junkyunist)
> 
> Hmu on [twt](https://twitter.com/junkyunist__?s=09) to talk about Seventeen, Day6 and Monsta X (also OOR & MFS hard stan)
> 
> Ask me stuffs or send me JunHao prompts on [cc](https://curiouscat.me/junkyunist__)


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the little present from me =)

"I can't believe that asshole has the audacity to show up!" Seungkwan sneered.

"Wasn't he the one dragging you? What's he doing there?" Mingyu asked.

"That's what I want to know too," Minghao pouted.

"He's such a nuisance I just want to stomped on him and his girlfriend until they turned into a mush," Minghao darkly said as he stabbed the food in front of him with his fork.

"I mean, can you believe he had the audacity to show up in front of me????? No, he fucking show up in front of that motherfucker Wen Junhui!!!" Minghao groaned.

"But hey, at least he defended you," Hansol said chewing on an apple.

"Well, of course he did! I'm his future husband for fuck's sake!" Minghao rolled his eyes.

"Oh? Now your admitting it huh?" The group teased him.

"Shut up!" Minghao hissed but failed to hide a hint of crimson on his cheeks.

"Ooooohhhhhh a bitch is falling for his prince charming~"

"I'm not!"

"Then why are you blushing?"

"I'm not!"

"Stop fidgeting with the sleeves of your sweater then."

"I'm not!"

"Just admit that Wen Junhui is fucking hot."

"I'm not!"

"Just—"

"Say one more thing and I'll shove this fork up to your ass so far you wouldn't be able to get it out," Minghao threatened.

"Feisty."

"I wonder how they'll be doing it??"

"Oh God!!" Minghao groaned and covered his face.

"Get your phone!!" His friends screeched as they tried to take a picture of his reddening face.

Hansol and Mingyu launched themselves on Minghao while Seungkwan tried to take a decent picture of him, Minghao groaned as he and the two other males rolled on the floor. He kicked, he punched and he bit but the other males were even more feral than him.

If Joshua were here, he would've stopped them— no, they wouldn't even dare to lay a finger on Minghao.

Minghao let out a grunt when Mingyu was sitting on top of him while Hansol was trying to pry his hands away from his face when a voice was heard.

"Minghao."

4 pairs of eyes looked at the source of the voice and froze in place, it was Junhui. He was dressed in all white, wearing a simple turtleneck and his seemed to dyed his hair to light brown and it was styled up. He looked exactly like the rich CEO in dramas Seungkwan watched.

Junhui cleared his throat and raised his brows at the four of them, then Minghao realised what kind of position they were in and he hissed lowly under his breath.

"Oh, I'm— we're sorry," Seungkwan quickly pulled Hansol away while Mingyu stumbled to get up, leaving Minghao laid on the floor, completely a mess.

"That's okay, bǎobèi?" He called to Minghao.

"Fuck you," Minghao spat before he got up, dusting off his pants.

"Mind if we talk in private?"

"Fuck you," Minghao said again.

"Why the fuck would I talk to you??? You motherfucking shit," Minghao spat.

Junhui let out a sigh, clearly had no time to deal with any of Minghao's shit right now. He seemed to be in a hurry so he grabbed Minghao's wrist and dragged him across the room to a more isolated area, away from the model's friends.

"FUCK Y—"

"Xu Minghao."

Minghao sealed his lips tight at the tone of Junhui's voice, he huffed and crossed his arms on his chest, raising his brows as if waiting for Junhui to start talking.

"We need to have an agreement..."

"I'm listening."

"Our wedding is next month and after that is what we usually call a breaking phase," Junhui said as he took a seat.

"That's when the medias started sniffling around and asking relatives, as you know that we both have images to keep so it means you can't go out with any of your hookups and I, in exchange will stop seeing mine's too."

"Why would I agree? It's not like—"

"Minghao..." Minghao shuddered at the name.

"This is only for the first two months of our wedding and after that, if you want to fuck your friends, have an orgy or whatever then feel free to."

"The fuck is wrong with you? Why do you think I'm that thirsty for sex? Isn't that you? Fucking girls everywhere?" Minghao sneered.

"Isn't it a public secret? That you always look for an older, Chinese male to fuck? Everyday, the same criteria but different males."

Minghao sealed his lips, it wasn't a secret that he hadn't found the perfect man to satisfy him. Minghao had a certain satisfaction when it came to his bed activities and so far, he hadn't found a man who could fulfill his needs but that didn't mean Junhui could just say the words nonchalantly as if they were nothing.

"Fuck you," Junhui smirked.

"Do you really want to fuck me that bad?"

"You sick fuck!!" Minghao spat as he threw the first thing he could grab to Junhui's face, it was a flower vase.

As expected, Junhui dodged to the side and the vase crashed right to the wall, causing it to be shattered and scattered all over the floor.

"But you don't seem to object the idea?" Junhui tilted his head.

"Fu—"

Before Minghao could finish his words Junhui had him pinned to the wall, both his wrists were held by one of Junhui's hand while the other travelled dangerous close to his dick.

To say that Junhui wasn't affected by this whole marriage thing would be an utter lie, he was frustrated, it had been months ever since he had a good fuck. He was stressed from the media pressuring him, the underground leaders teasing him and he was having enough of the younger's attitude.

Before meeting the younger, his life was pretty much a dark secret to everyone. No one exactly know who he was, what he did or any type of personal information but now that the news of their wedding were out, suddenly everyone knew who Wen Junhui was. Looking and stalking for a bit of information of him and Junhui didn't like how his life suddenly became a public interest.

People used to know him as The Red Dragon From Shenzhen. Just that.

Minghao was acting like his life was the only one affected by this whole wedding thing when in fact, Junhui's too. He had enough of the younger throwing all the blames on him as if he intended for any of this to happen.

_Junhui had enough._

"Why don't we try it? To find out who owns the title?"

"Why the fuck should I agree?" Minghao hissed.

"You're si—"

Minghao's body jolted in surprise when Junhui cupped the bulge in his pants, he raised his brows at Minghao in an insulting manner.

"Oh?"

Minghao glared at Junhui, hissing through his teeth as he tried to break free but Junhui was far more stronger than him.

"Keep trying and I might give you a good fuck," Junhui licked his lips.

"You're insane!"

"Might as well be hmm?" Junhui whispered into his ears before licking the shell.

"S-stop..." Minghao said weakly.

"Hm? But you seems to be enjoying it?"

Minghao could feel Junhui smirking against his skin as he lick a wet patch of his neck, sucking on the skin sensually. Minghao's knees were growing weaker and he would have fallen if it wasn't for Junhui supporting his body.

"Xiao Hao..." Minghao shuddered at the nickname.

"Maybe I really should have a taste of you," Junhui said before he dipped down to suck on Minghao's exposed collarbone.

At this point, Minghao really couldn't bring himself to care about his friends, they probably left right after Junhui dragged him to this secluded area. Junhui's tongue worked wonders to him, he didn't even care what triggered the older male into doing this, the only thing he could feel was the growing bulge in his pants.

Junhui's mouth was back ghosting over Minghao's tinted lips, his eyes dark and filled with lust as he stared into Minghao's eyes. Their noses touched from the almost nonexistent distance between them before Junhui kissed him, deep and passionate.

Minghao let out a moan when Junhui licked his lips, sucking on the flesh before shoving his tongue inside. His hand that was holding Minghao's wrists was now roaming around his body, Minghao immediately wrapped his arms around Junhui's neck, humming into the kiss.

It sounded so dirty to his ears, the wet, squelching sounds from their kiss but they were also arousing at the same time. Then Junhui hoisted him up and Minghao's automatically wrapped his legs around Junhui's waist, moaning at the friction.

Junhui explored the rows of white teeth, tasting Minghao as if he was a candy to him, sucking on his tongue until the younger was moaning loudly into the kiss. They managed to get inside Minghao's room before the older male threw him to the bed, hands already taking off his clothes.

Meanwhile Minghao could only stare, he knew Junhui was physically more strong than him but the sight of Junhui's naked body was truly a sight for him. He could feel the pre cum leaking out of him as Junhui took off his belt, his muscle flexing. He continued to stare until Junhui was in his boxer only, the lining of his cock made Minghao twitched in excitement. Junhui was far the biggest he'd ever been with.

Then Junhui hovered above him, clicking his tongue when he noticed Minghao was still completely dressed.

"We need to work on this," Junhui said as he stripped Minghao off of his clothes.

"I want you to be ready for me in bed Xiao Hao," Junhui nuzzled his neck as he took off Minghao's pants and boxer all the way down.

The sight of Minghao got Junhui grew harder, the younger male was lying there, bare naked for him to feast on. His skin was so smooth like silk, his dusty brown nipples to his flat stomach. His slightly muscled arms and his long and slender legs. Then Junhui's eyes darkened at the sight of Minghao's hard cock, red and swollen with pre cum leaking from the head.

"So beautiful..." Junhui unconsciously muttered.

Minghao flushed at the sudden praised and he could feel another pre cum trickled down to his shaft and he heard Junhui chuckled before spreading his legs further apart, now Minghao really felt like he was completely being exposed.

"You have a praise kink? As expected hmm?" Junhui hummed, kissing Minghao deeply.

Minghao moaned in protest but soon was replaced by a surprise gasp when Junhui wrapped his digits around his length, stroking it up and down in a slow pace.

"Nnhhh..."

Minghao's moans were muffled by the kiss but that didn't stop himself from thrusting into Junhui's hand, the older pulled away and chuckled. His dark eyes were staring at Minghao's now flushed cock in his hand, he continued to stroked the length and occasionally stopping to swept his thumb over the sensitive slit, causing Minghao to let out a shaky breath.

Then Junhui let go, earning a loud whine from Minghao who was pouting at him. Junhui ignored the protests and went to grab the bottle of lube and a pack of condom that were hidden in Minghao's bedside drawer (don't ask how he knew).

He poured the lube onto his palm, rubbing and blowing hot air for it to warmed up before circling Minghao's entrance. The younger took a sharp breath as his hole clenched around nothing, he looked at Junhui through his bangs, his cheeks were flushing red and his breathing was heavy.

Then Junhui inserted the first finger, Minghao's body slightly arched at the intrusion. It had been a while since he got laid, _too long_ and now the slightest touch of Junhui made his inside burn. Minghao took a deep breath before forcing himself to relax.

Junhui proceeded to kiss his forehead, it surprised Minghao how gentle the older male was in bed despite his rudeness in real life. After feeling Minghao was relaxed enough, Junhui added the second finger, this time he made scissoring motions to stretch the younger male open.

Minghao's whimpers soon replaced by moans, shamelessly filling the room. Junhui smirked as he added another one, eliciting a sharp whine from the younger before he started to thrust his fingers in and out. The squelching sounds were crystal clear to Minghao's ears and it made his face burned with embarrassment. He was never one to feel embarrassed about getting pleased by someone but it was somehow different with Junhui, there was something about the older male that had him whimpering.

Perhaps it was the strong dominance radiating from him, or perhaps it was because he knew Junhui was straight and probably never touched or explored a male body before.

The thought of him being _Junhui's first._

  
Either way, Junhui was very skilled. Every moves he made turned Minghao into a pool of goo, writhing and moaning under his touch. Never in his life Minghao thought that he would ended up writhing under Wen Junhui's touch.

Soon Minghao found himself fucking on Junhui's three fingers, moans were now slipping past his crimson lips shamelessly as he chased his own release. Junhui clicked his tongue before he pulled his fingers out, watching as the pink hole clenching around nothing.

Minghao whined loudly, that motherfucker!

Then Minghao looked at the older male right when Junhui pulled his boxer down and his hard length was finally visible for Minghao to drool over, Junhui was definitely the thickest he'd ever been with and he found his mouth watering at the sight.

Junhui's smirk grew wider when he could feel the younger's eyes heavy and dark on him, he stroked his cock a few times as it grew harder. Then he tore open the packet of condom with his teeth and Minghao let out a small whimper at the sight, Junhui wasted no time on rolling the condom over his cock before lifting the younger's leg over his shoulder.

"How do you want it? Hard? Slow? Romantic?" Junhui chuckled when Minghao hissed at him.

Then without a warning Junhui plunged inside, ripping out a scream from the younger as he was fully seated, throbbing painfully inside the younger. Minghao felt so tight around him, so warm and good. This was a feeling he never experienced before, this was completely new to him and Junhui found himself getting addicted to it already.

He didn't let the younger to adjust for long before he pulled almost all the way out and then slammed right back in, causing Minghao to choked on his own voice. The younger was helplessly holding onto his muscled arms loosely, moans after moans slipping past his lips like a music to Junhui's ears.

The room was filled with the sounds of sex, skin against skin slapping, the squelching sounds that were so filthy. Minghao let out a high pitched whined when Junhui brushed the bundle of nerves inside, the man smiled before aiming for that spot. Abusing it over and over again, fucking the daylight out of the younger male.

Minghao's beautiful and sensual moans fuelled Junhui's ego and pride as he continued to ram inside mercilessly with every thrusts leaving the younger breathless. Minghao was completely wrecked, there were tears in his eyes, his cheeks flushing a deep shade of red and his lips were swollen from the bites. He had never been fucked this hard and good before, the way Junhui filled him so full, so heavy and thick inside him, the way Junhui hit his spot over and over again, pushing him to the brink of insanity.

"Nnhhh... Hhhh..."

Junhui leaned down to capture the younger's lips, drowning the younger's moans as he fucked him good. Minghao's hands wrapped around his neck, pulling him impossibly closer as he sucked on Junhui's tongue. The kiss were messy and wet, their mixed saliva dripping down from the younger's lips.

His chest was heaving desperately for air as Junhui continued to abused his bundle of nerves, he looked so beautiful, so pretty... So ethereal in front of Junhui's eyes right now.

Then Junhui kissed him, again and again.

He found himself getting addicted to the taste of the younger, something he usually never did. He never kissed his partner in bed, no matter how close or frequents they fucked but something about Minghao drove him insane, he couldn't get enough... _He wanted more._

"Mmhh... J-Jun... 'm.... Hhh," Minghao mumbled incoherently.

Junhui sensed that the younger was close so he pumped his cock in one hand at the same pace with his thrusts, the action eliciting another moans from the younger, his orgasm hit without a warning, washing over him like a strong wave as he came into Junhui's hand, painting his stomach and hand with white spurts.

It didn't take long for Junhui to came, the younger clenching almost painfully around him. This was his first time coming so hard, spurting thick, white ropes for what seemed like forever.

Then he saw Minghao reaching out to him, eyes hazy with sleepiness. Junhui leaned down and let the younger pulled him to the bed, they stayed like that for a while until Junhui pulled out of the younger, tying the condom and threw it to the direction of the trash bin.

He looked at the clock, still an hour before his meeting.

_A good nap wouldn't hurt._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, the long overdue steamy session of JunHao 😌
> 
> I'm not sure if I did well on the smut or portraying both feelings about it, but I tried and hopefully it wasn't too bad. This was my first time in attempting a slow burn fanfiction and honestly, I'm not a fan of this genre and writing this actually tortured me in a whole new level.
> 
> But I do enjoy writing their little bickerings so what can I say? 😌
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated 💕
> 
> [Threads](https://twitter.com/junkyunist__/status/1186811446304231424?s=19) of Six Feet Under fake tweets
> 
> I work better with a [coffee](https://ko-fi.com/junkyunist)
> 
> Hmu on [twt](https://twitter.com/junkyunist__?s=09) to talk about Seventeen, Day6 and Monsta X (also OOR & MFS hard stan)
> 
> Ask me stuffs or send me JunHao prompts on [cc](https://curiouscat.me/junkyunist__)


	12. Chapter 12

Minghao woke up to the empty space beside him, he let out snorted. Wen Junhui really was a jerk.

  
Even though the space was still warm, indicating that Junhui left not too long ago the pout was still there. He wriggled to the end of the bed slowly, wincing at the sore pain on his lower part. It was getting on his nerves the fact that a man like Junhui was able to give him what he _needed_ and Minghao rather die than to admit he liked it.

He had wished that Junhui would be like any of his previous hookups so that he could throw him away or at least have a reason not to think about it too much but Junhui was apparently everything he could've dreamt of.

From the rough touches, the gentle kisses to the warmth embracing him while he was asleep. Wen Junhui was everything he could've asked for and Xu Minghao wasn't the slightest bit pleased about it.

He wasn't supposed to fall for the man who ruined his life, took his freedom away and treated him like he was one of his belongings. He _really_ shouldn't.

Minghao let out a deep sigh as his eyes wandered around his spacious room, then he caught a glimpse of a note on the beside table. He took the note and began to read the words.

_**Got a meeting until 11. Can't pick you up. Mom/dad will probably send you a driver or if you prefer Wei, call this number xxxx xxxx xxxx** _

_**Wen Jun** _

Minghao snorted, Wen Junhui really had the audacity to leave only a bloody fucking note to a worldwide model like him. What did Junhui took him for? A whore? He just fucked Minghao and the only thing he left was a note and it wasn't even about their earlier activity.

"Motherfucker," Minghao spat.

Later that night Minghao chose to drive his own car, arriving just a little bit later than usual, Mr and Mrs. Wen greeted him with a warm hug as they led him to the dinning room. They asked him about Junhui so Minghao told them the truth, he could never afford to hurt their feelings even though Minghao hated their son to the gut.

Then the talked came,

"It would be nice to have kids early," Mrs. Wen casually said.

Minghao choked on his tea but he didn't show it, instead he gave them a small smile.

"I had Junhui when I was 25," she said again.

"And he was truly a blessing for me that time..." She let out a soft laughter.

"You wouldn't be too lonely when Junhui has business overseas..." She tried again.

_No I wouldn't because I would be **doing runways, working with magazines and shooting countless CFs.** Why the fuck would I be lonely? And isn't it the same as right now? We don't even see each other that often._

"A boy and a girl would be nice..."

This time Minghao choked on his tea way too hard for him to hide, Mrs. Wen looked at him worriedly.

"Are you okay? Did I talk too much?? I'm sorry," she apologised and gave Minghao a handkerchief.

"No, it's fine," Minghao smiled and shook his head.

"I just think it's still too early for us to have kids, I'm still in my 20s after all..." He explained softly.

"I mean, we wanted our kids to have the best and I'm afraid I'm still too young to be able to provide them with that kind of comfort..." He smiled apologetically.

_Who the fuck wanted to have kids in their 20s?????? Kids with Wen Junhui??????? Please just kill me._

"You are right, I'm sorry for asking too much from you," she smiled.

"I should be grateful that someone is patient enough to stay with Junhui," she sighed.

"He was wild to begin with..."

_Wild? That's an understatement. He's freaking **feral**._

"But I'm glad that he's going to spend the rest of his life together with you, I'm sure the two of you will guide each other very well."

_That, if we don't kill each other first._

"I will try my best," Minghao gave her a gentle smile.

* * *

Minghao hadn't seen Junhui much lately, Wei explained that he had some things to take care of overseas and Minghao shouldn't be worrying too much. Well, if their wedding wasn't in two weeks he wouldn't give a damn about whatever the fuck Junhui was doing.

Also the fact that every time they met, Junhui would fuck him senseless in different kind of positions that had him thinking that the older male probably had a room full of graphic/explicit books judging from the variety of ideas he had regarding their sex life. Minghao wasn't complaining but he wasn't going to tell the older male he was enjoying it either. He was pretty much sure that Junhui was still into girls, but these days he seemed to be worshipping Minghao's body more than a _normal, straight_ person would do.

Anyway, now that Minghao was a jobless model he made sure to spend every penny in Junhui's bank account. It might seemed childish but really, Junhui brought this upon the himself.

* * *

"Young Master," Wei said from the other line as he saw Junhui rubbed his forehead.

"What?"

Junhui didn't even looked up from the documents he'd been reading for a while now, his brows were slightly knitted together as he read words by words.

"Young Master Xu has used three cards to their limits in a week now," Wei reported to him.

"Then give him my black card or something," Junhui said, still not looking up.

"Young Master..."

"What?!??" Finally Junhui snapped and looked up.

He looked beyond irritated and ready to kill anyone who stood in his way, it wasn't for no reason though. The business in Shanghai had been in a crucial moment, a bunch of Jiang Ying's men trespassed Wen's territory and took a few hostages with them.

There were also reports about some of their girls from their night business were kidnapped by him, Jiang Ying had always been looking for troubles in Junhui's territory and now that his wedding was in two weeks, the man started a riot to dethroned him.

Of course it was nothing he couldn't handle, Junhui just needed to sent his men and everything would be back to normal but when said incidents kept on happening over and over again, eventually Junhui had to deal with this himself but it was too risky.

His wedding was in two weeks and if something happened to him— not that it was possible, but he still should be careful with every steps that he took. That was also the reason why he left Wei, his trusted man to Minghao's side. This matter was simply too dangerous for the younger male to be involved with, not that he cared about what would happen to the younger but just in case.

"What the fuck does he want this time???"

Wei let out a sigh, loud enough for Junhui to hear, his expression was like the one on a teacher's face when one of his students had done something wrong and was too oblivious to realise his mistake.

"I think you should be by his side..."

"We're going to be married in two weeks, why the fuck should I be by his side now??"

"Exactly, Young Master... You might have not pick up the hints but Young Master Xu is very nervous about the wedding and... Ever since the two of you were involved in a..." Wei cleared his throat.

" _Ambiguous_ relationship, it's getting worse for him."

"What do you mean?"

"Young Master, you don't just fuck someone without developing any feelings for them especially when you claimed to be into girls and not men. I also noticed that you have been spending more and more time with Young Master Xu... Young Master, let me ask you a question... What are your feelings for Young Master Xu?"

Junhui fell into silence, it was the question he least expected from his trusted man.

What were his feelings for Minghao? Did he even had one? Wasn't it just a formal act in front of their families? Wasn't it just to fulfill their parents' wishes?

_What was Minghao to him?_

Sure, the boy was annoying the hell out of him. He was fake as fuck, clingy, annoying, nagged a lot and unbearable for Junhui. Minghao was everything Junhui hated in his life combined into a man, who was now soon to be his husband.

Minghao was also the one preventing him from having fun with the girls anymore, but was he the real reason behind him, stopped seeing those girls? Or was it because Minghao fulfilled his pride and ego in a way those girls could never?

Junhui was never one to hate gay people, heck, his circle of friends were all gays but when it came to Minghao... The thought of the younger having sex with other men made him sick and filled with disgust.

When was the last time he got hard by a girl? Two or three months ago? Wasn't Minghao the reason he went berserk in bed these past days? Wasn't Minghao the reason behind every single turning events in Junhui life?

The way the younger was spread around his length, engulfing him in tight warmth as he pounded into him mercilessly. The way the younger wrapped his arms around Junhui's neck as he pulled him closer and captured his lips in a magical kiss.

The way the younger screamed his name at the top of his lungs as he came, harder than before, all because of Wen Junhui. The way the younger would snuggle closer to him, breathing heavily after their heated session and fell asleep right next to him.

The way he smiled, the end of his lips curled into a tiny cute smile. The way he pouted his crimson lips when something didn't go his way or when Junhui said no to him.

_What was Minghao to him?_

"What kind of question is that Wei? Are you trying to corner me?" Junhui avoided the question.

"Young Master... Please answer truthfully."

"Could it be that you're falling for his charms?" Junhui's eyes widened.

"W-what? What makes you think like that???"

"Young Master... You really are bad at hiding things from me," Wei let out a sigh.

"You were so persistent on staying straight, I should've noticed earlier... When did you fall for Young Master Xu?"

"When you said it like that it feels like I'm really, helplessly in love with him..." Junhui bit his lips when Wei gave him an unimpressed look.

"W-well... I think... Around the time we went to Europe..."

"When Young Master Xu asked you to accompany him sight seeing?"

Junhui contemplated,

"Or when he got a cold and demanded for you to cuddle him?"

Junhui was still silent,

"Ah... When he threw himself to your arms when you got back to the hotel after getting trapped in a snowstorm?"

Junhui avoided Wei's gaze and the man let out a chuckle.

"I see, please finish your business there soon. Young Master Xu is waiting for your arrival."

"Wait!"

"Yes?"

"Don't... Don't tell Minghao about this."

Wei smiled but say nothing as he disconnected the line, leaving Junhui in frustration. Never in his life he thought would fall for a man! _A MAN!_

Junhui had spent his 20s surrounded by girls, fucking girls and not men but then Xu Minghao waltzed into his life like he fucking own every single particles of Wen Junhui's existence.

"I must be crazy..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, nothing happened in the morning after BUT we have seen from Junhui's side of feelings~
> 
> Wei was truly the only one who understands Junhui better than anyone else right? ㅋㅋㅋ But of course, Junhui was still as hard as a rock to crack~
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated 💕
> 
> [Threads](https://twitter.com/junkyunist__/status/1186811446304231424?s=19) of Six Feet Under fake tweets
> 
> I work better with a [coffee](https://ko-fi.com/junkyunist)
> 
> Hmu on [twt](https://twitter.com/junkyunist__?s=09) to talk about Seventeen, Day6 and Monsta X (also OOR & MFS hard stan)
> 
> Ask me stuffs or send me JunHao prompts on [cc](https://curiouscat.me/junkyunist__)


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ THIS FIRST.
> 
> [Modern wedding outfits]
> 
> 1) Minghao's [look](https://twitter.com/lunar_wjh/status/1194025486432657410?s=19)  
> *The first photo referred to his hair styling and outfit but without the outer coat, the second picture referred to his eye colour
> 
> 2) Minghao's [eye makeup](https://twitter.com/lunar_wjh/status/1194039192222781440?s=19)  
> *These are photos of Kenta, but I think Minghao would look pretty in this eye makeup style
> 
> 3) Junhui's [look](https://twitter.com/lunar_wjh/status/1194025796270116864?s=19)  
> *Referred to how his outfit looked like
> 
> 4) Junhui's [eye makeup](https://twitter.com/lunar_wjh/status/1194044753219743744?s=19)  
> *Referred to how his make up and hair styling looked like
> 
> [Chinese traditional wedding outfits]
> 
> [Outfits](https://twitter.com/lunar_wjh/status/1194063719585574912?s=19)
> 
> 1) First photo referred to Minghao's outfit but without the shoulder pads (?) I'm not sure what to call it either, this is for woman but since their initial relationship was "Husband-wife" so I choose this one as Minghao's outfit.
> 
> 2) Second photo referred to Junhui's outfit, again without the shoulder pads.
> 
> 3) Third photo referred to Minghao's red veil.
> 
> 4) Fourth photo referred to his phoenix crown.
> 
> If you want to get a rough picture of their traditional wedding, you can see it in Chinese historical drama with a wedding ceremony in it but of course, not identical just the glimpse of how their outfits and atmosphere looks like.
> 
> For the rituals, I followed some of the "must to do" things in Chinese traditional wedding though not everything because it's rather hard to explain in just short summary (the story would be very long otherwise lol).
> 
> I am sorry for the long explanation but it's very much needed!
> 
> P.s: I don't know the names of either Junhui's or Minghao's fathers so I made these up, also the name of the mountain mentioned later also a made up one.

Today was finally the day, _their wedding day_ and this would be the first time Junhui see the younger male in two weeks. He couldn't finished his business earlier because Jiang Ying decided to disappear from radar and if he were to dig deeper, he need a very thorough investigation which would take a lot of time and required him to be there physically.

But he did a quite good job, he had eliminated most of Jiang Ying's men and it wouldn't be so hard for Junhui to take down the leader and those who were left behind, so he decided to set the matters aside for now.

"I can't believe this fucking Wen right here got married before us."

"That's probably because Junhui can't keep his hands off to himself," Jeonghan teased.

"See? The disrespect."

"But you're not denying the most important fact though?" Wonwoo raised his brows.

"You guys are invalid," Junhui sneered.

"Hey! How could you say something like that to someone who helped you with this whole wedding huh? Also don't forget that I'm the one who did your make up," Jeonghan crossed his arms.

"How could you act like this to someone who's basically paying for your life?" Junhui snapped back.

"Geez, we were just joking."

Junhui rolled his eyes, he looked at his reflection on the mirror. He had dyed his hair to greyish brown and it was styled up neatly. His eye make up was slightly different than usual, with a hint of red burgundy, it made his eyes looked sharper and his lips were slightly tinted. He looked slightly to the side where his earring was visible, the glint of pure gold and diamond greeted his sight and a small infinity sign was crafted on it.

He wore the midnight blue suit Yi Shui made specifically for their wedding with black shirt underneath and a red necktie, the suit she made was definitely a perfect fit for him. She really had the eyes and ability of true designer, she knew what would be the perfect one and what not. Junhui looked so flawless and ethereal.

"Heard it's the nation's heartbreak day," Soonyoung teased.

"Also the day Xu Minghao won over Wen Junhui," Seokmin added, dodging Junhui's hit.

"You guys really are asking for deaths," Junhui hissed.

"You are so dead Wen Junhui," Seungcheol suddenly came inside his room.

6 pair of eyes looked at the man, one pair was looking at him in pure disgust, feeling insulted by the man who had just arrived.

"You're late and this is how you greeted me? The audacity you have," Junhui clicked his tongue.

Seungcheol only grinned as he hugged Junhui, clearly not sorry for being late. He automatically went to Jeonghan's side.

"So, what do you mean by your words earlier?" Jeonghan asked him sweetly.

"Oh, that," he grinned.

"Xu Minghao did not come to play," the grin on his face grew wider, if that was even possible.

"What do you mean?"

"You'll see later, but seriously, don't get a boner the moment you see him."

Junhui rolled his eyes,

"I regret choosing you guys as my best men, the disrespect you have on my wedding day."

" _My wedding day_ he said," Jeonghan teased.

"Oof sexy."

"I can't believe this. Fuck you."

"Hmmhh... Let's see if you still can be this feisty after you meet him~"

* * *

"I can't believe you're going to be a married man in a few hours..." Seungkwan faked a tear.

"Where do you planning on your honeymoon?"

"Heard Maldives is really beautiful."

"How about Hawaii?"

"Oh it's beautiful too."

"One more word and I'll feed you to the sharks," Minghao squinted his eyes.

"Tsk, can you stop being overly grumpy? It's your wedding day," Hansol rolled his eyes.

"Can you stop fucking getting on my nerves? It's been years already."

"You looks good Hao," Joshua smiled at him.

"Thanks hyung," Minghao replied as he looked at his reflection, feeling proud.

There was a knock on the door before Chan opening it, it was one of Junhui's friends— Choi Seungcheol.

"Oh, just checking on you," the man smiled.

"Don't be too nervous okay? I know you might seemed calm right now but trust me, no matter how prepared you are, you'll still stuttered in front of the priest."

Minghao smiled at Seungcheol's advice, he knew the man was already married to Jeonghan.

"I should be going right now, good luck later yeah?" Seungcheol smiled as he excused himself.

"Wow."

"Are all Wen Junhui's friends radiates this powerful, big dick energy from them? I'm sure that guy is somewhat related to his underground business."

"He speaks with confidence and certainty, almost like a leader or something."

"You thirsty ass bitches," Minghao rolled his eyes.

"Don't tell me you didn't see the glint of his wedding ring?"

A series of gasps filled the room.

"I knew there was something from the way he talked," Seungkwan squinted his eyes.

"What a shame."

"You're all unbelievable."

* * *

Wen Junhui never felt nervous in his life, not even when he was held at gunpoint. He was the man who knew no fear in his life, nothing could ever shook his solid grounds and he took pride in it.

But no, not today.

Today he wasn't The Red Dragon of Shenzhen, today he was Wen Junhui, the son on Wen Xie Ren.

Today he stood as Wen Junhui, one oath away from marrying Xu Zhuan Mu's only child, Xu Minghao.

Today would be the day where all fates tied together under one sacred oath, where every beginnings would ended up under the same fate.

No, he wasn't nervous.

Not at he way he couldn't stay still properly, shifting his weight from one foot to another.

Not at the way his hands felt clamy and slightly trembling from the pressures he felt on his shoulders.

Not at the way his heart thumping loudly against his ribcage at the thought of Xu Minghao, walking down the aisle led by his father.

Definitely not because all of that.

The priest looked at him with a gentle smile, reassuring him that everything would be fine. Junhui was usually not the type to listen to what other people say but today seemed like a good time to start listening to one and he strangely found a certain calmness in his heart after the priest's reassuring words.

He was able to collect himself for a while, standing confidently like the usual Wen Junhui. He would sometimes glare to where his friends were seating as they threw him grins. Then he heard the double doors were opened behind him, his composure collapsed all at once, hairs standing on the back of his neck. He could hear the small gasps filling the room. His mind started to think about the worst case scenarios, what if the younger did something?

Junhui was interrupted from his thoughts when the priest signaled him to take the groom's hands, then Junhui took a deep breath before turning around.

If someone said that Wen Junhui never once frozen in his place, it would be a complete lie. He did. Once in his life (and more to come) on 8th of June, at Shenzhen's greatest pride, Red Dragon Hotel.

Right in front of his future husband, Xu Minghao.

The man who would soon become his husband, the man who would soon became his greatest pride... The man who took his breath away and was the first one to have him fallen down on his knees, he wouldn't get back up even if he could.

Minghao was standing there, effortlessly beautiful and looking at him with crimson red eyes.

He was wearing a grey suit with black turtleneck underneath, he dyed his hair to a lighter shade of brown almost like the colour of golden, the strands falling gracefully over his red eyes, the colour of crimson blood, _Wen Junhui's trademark._ His eye makeup was heavy and alluring, highlighting his beautiful eyes. He had piercings on both of his ears and his lips were a deep shade of crimson.

Minghao was truly a sensual sight to see, the younger made sure that everyone would see just how much of beauty Xu Minghao was.

Breathtakingly beautiful, effortlessly ethereal and Xu Minghao was his to claim and love.

Mr. Xu cleared his throat to get Junhui's attention, Junhui blinked a few times before he smiled, feeling a little bit embarrassed. It was clear that he was staring at Minghao and the crowds were doing a terrible job of hiding their amusement, especially his friends.

Junhui took Minghao's hand in his own, whispering to Mr. Xu that he would take care of Minghao. The man looked at the two in front of him with a mix of pride and joy then he nodded and went to his wife's side.

Junhui led Minghao to the altar and stood in front of the priest, listening to each words spoken carefully. Then Junhui held Minghao's hands as they stood facing towards each other, eyes locked to one another.

"I, Wen Junhui, take you, Xu Minghao to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us apart, according to God's holy law, in the presence of God I make this vow."

Junhui wasn't sure if his hands were the ones trembling or Minghao's, he wasn't sure whose hands were clammy anymore, all he could think of was the male in front of him, looking at him with the most beautiful pair of eyes. Like diamonds adorning the skies.

"I, Xu Minghao, take you, Wen Junhui to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us apart, according to God's holy law, in the presence of God I make this vow."

Right at this moment nothing else mattered, only the man in front of him. He wasn't a sentimental man to begin with but today, especially today Wen Junhui let himself be taken over his emotions.

Then he took the ring box given by Seungcheol to him and whispered a small 'thanks' to his friend before holding Minghao's hand again.

"I, Wen Junhui give you Xu Minghao this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you," Junhui said as he put the ring on Minghao's ring finger, it glinted in gold littered by diamonds.

Then Minghao did the same,

"I, Xu Minghao give you Wen Junhui this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you," he said softly as he put the ring on Junhui's ring finger, feeling the gentle squeeze from the older male.

After exchanging rings, Mingyu and Hansol gave them a pair of white doves. The two took them and smiled at Hansol and Mingyu before looking at each other and released the birds into the air, they watched them flew side by side, slowly disappearing into the distance.

"You may now kiss the groom."

Minghao tilted his head a little as Junhui leaned down to capture his lips, Minghao tasted sweeter than usual and Junhui had to held himself back from devouring the younger male in front of everyone presented at their wedding. He pulled away after not too long, almost grinning playfully when Minghao stared at him with lustful eyes, seemed like he wasn't the only one affected.

Then the priest presented them as a couple, the guests were all cheering and clapping their hands, Junhui saw their parents were smiling and wiping tears (their mothers) with a look of pride.

The party was held splendidly, everyone was congratulating them and a few selected reporters were taking pictures of them and their families. Junhui and Minghao were still holding back since they still had to performed the traditional Chinese wedding ceremony in two days, the one that would be held very privately.

Their friends came to congratulate them, and Minghao found out that Joshua and Seokmin were engaged, not a surprise since he knew Joshua was already engaged to someone and often talked about it too with him. Mingyu and Wonwoo were boyfriends— _traitors_ , he mumbled to his friends and in Mingyu's defense, he didn't even know that Wonwoo was Junhui's friend.

The party was held all night long, rounds after rounds of underground leaders came to congratulate them, Minghao lost count, his jaw ached from smiling the whole night and he couldn't remember the rest of it, all he remembered was being carried to his (and Junhui's) bedroom before falling deep into slumber.

* * *

Two days went by too fast for Minghao's liking, his legs were still aching from the earlier wedding and his whole body felt like a bus ran over him. He woke up cranky, a pout on his lips.

Today would be more tiring for him because a traditional Chinese wedding would be held, and as far as Minghao could remember the process was long, complicated and tiring.

Minghao was dressed in all red, the silk material felt smooth against his skin. The dress was embroidered with dragons, phoenixes and the moon, indicating Junhui's family background. His face was covered with a red silk veil that hang from the Phoenix crown atop his head.

Wei drove him to the gate of the shrine on the top of Mount En Liu. Then after that he was carried in a marriage sedan which was covered in crimson satin. Lovely flowers, the moon, dragons and phoenixes were sewn on with brightly colored thread. The way to the shrines wasn't long, probably around 20 minutes before they arrived.

The ceremony at the shrine didn't take long but enough to exhaust Minghao, after this they still had to serve the tea for his parents and then held a banquet. They didn't went through all the way for the traditional wedding unlike what their parents did, Junhui insisted that it would be too exhausting for the younger.

But he had to admitted, seeing Junhui in red clothing was definitely a majestic experience for him. The older male looked even more heavenly in red. No wonder he choose it as his trademark, beside the one story of how he once slaughtered a whole clan and bathed in blood that his white outfit turned red, the colour itself looked heavenly on him.

The wedding procession continued until late at night where they finally held the banquet with required servings of traditional Chinese wedding. Minghao sat quietly beside Junhui, still in his red clothing. Everyone was happily joking around, Seungcheol even suggested they played a game which the others agreed as well.

"So, I heard this was often played in banquets like this..." He said to Minghao's and Junhui's parents.

"The bride..." He pointed to Minghao.

"Is going to get a kiss on the cheek from a few men here and he has to choose which one is his husband!" Seungcheol exclaimed happily.

Junhui and Minghao's parents clapped their hands, it seemed like they knew this game or have played it before. They heavily encouraged Minghao and Junhui to do the same, their mothers couldn't hide their big smiles.

Minghao groaned at the idea, his cheeks were slightly flushing.

_Who the fuck invented this game????? Why would someone let another man kiss their bride???? They're married for fuck's sake!_

Then all the males lined up, Minghao was looking at Junhui pleadingly at one point but the older male only smirked at him which caused Minghao to cursed under his breath.

"Well, then... Here goes the first!"

Minghao closed his eyes, his heart thumping loudly. How would he tell which one was Junhui? Didn't all kisses felt the same? How could he differentiate the older male?

Minghao was too deep in his thoughts when the first kiss landed on his cheek, it was a light kiss, almost like a quick peck on his cheek.

No... It couldn't be Junhui... Too light.

Was it Wonwoo?

Then the second kiss was placed, it lingered longer than the first but felt more feathery. He could almost tell who it was, Joshua.

The third was placed, it was fast and with force, almost like a smooch from Minghao's grandma, definitely not Junhui.

The fourth and so on were placed, none of them gave him the feeling that it was Junhui. He didn't know what made him think that he could recognise the older male right away but after making out with him for countless times now, Minghao thought he was qualified enough to be confident.

That was until the 8th kiss was placed on his cheek, it was gentle, soft but also dominant, as if the person was kissing someone precious to him, almost like kissing a fragile doll but also to show who owned him.

When the person leaned in, Minghao could smell the musky scent from him, the smell of petrichor and mandarin oranges. The ones that he knew all too well not to recognise, the ones that always greeted him in the morning after sex.

So Minghao quickly grabbed onto the person's sleeve, smooth and silky. A smile made its way to Minghao's face, he knew it was Junhui. Then he opened his eyes, blinking slowly as the blurry image in front of him became clearer.

Junhui was looking at him with a grin on his face, nose almost touching each others.

"Bǎobèi," Junhui whispered lowly before dipping in to kiss Minghao.

The younger male immediately closed his eyes, melting into the kiss as he wrapped his arms around Junhui's neck, ignoring the teasing from their friends and families.

At this point of his life, Xu Minghao didn't know whether he was faking or truly falling for the man in front of him. He felt secured next to Junhui, the way his hand wrapped around Minghao's waist the whole night as the banquet continued, the way he kept stealing kisses from Minghao every now and then and the way his lips curved upward in a blindingly beautiful smile.

Minghao found himself falling, and he wasn't complaining.

Was it hate? The feeling he had for the older male? Or was it love?

He didn't know which one it was but the word _hate_ felt heavy on his tongue.

* * *

After the wedding reception (banquets), the couple proceeded to their new home, which was 3 times bigger than Junhui's mansion in Beijing and 4 times more luxurious. The house was located in a high class residency with almost all of the properties owned by Junhui.

The house itself was a mix between European style and traditional Chinese houses, there were carvings of dragons, phoenixes, moon and flowers on the walls, the gates and the ceilings. There were two big dragons on each side of the front gate which was carved delicately in gold, gargoyles adorning the rooftops, crystal placates were decorating every entrances of their house, words of wisdom were beautifully crafted in gold.

There were few pavilions around the area, each one of them had different colours, styles and meanings but there was the main pavilion located right at the centre of a massive pond in the area, a bridge was connecting the pavilion to the sidewalk. The pond was filled with hundreds of Lotus flowers, blooming beautifully.

The house was divided into two wings, east and west.

The house itself was surrounded by trees and plants considered as 'good luck' in Chinese tradition such as Kumquat trees, Orange trees, Peonies, Chrysanthemums, Yellow Wintersweet, Pussy Willows or Silver Willows, Jade plants, Moth Orchids, Peace Lilies also Peach Blossoms.

There were also lucky bamboo plants in various vases placed inside their house for good luck and success, Minghao once complained about their house turning into a forest.

Their house was simply magnificent, there were a lot of medias trying to get the inside look but to no avail, the securities around the area were even more tight than the White House, owning nearly more than half of the properties around, the house of Wen Junhui and Xu Minghao was perfectly secluded from the outside world.

Some people even called it The Palace of Wen-Xu considering the massive building littered by gold and diamonds, surrounded by high walls, separating them from the mundane world.

The two proceeded to removed the red satin clothes covering the mirrors in the house, Minghao was quick to fall asleep when his body touched the soft surface of the king sized bed in the master bedroom. He slept until late at night, woken up by Junhui shaking him slowly to eat dinner.

The two ate in silence, not because there was a cold war but mostly because Minghao was having a hard time staying awake, at this point the younger's face might fall to the bowl of soup in front of him. Junhui quickly took the bowl away and proceeded to take the younger back into their room when he saw Minghao ate enough.

Three days after the wedding, they visited Minghao's parents' house. They had lunch together, discussing some business but mostly listening to marriage advices from Mrs. Xu, she had this bright smile on her face the whole time. 

After the visit, they were driving back home with a pair of sugar cane branch and a live rooster and hen placed in a cage. This was still part of the tradition, Junhui drove silently while Minghao was dead asleep.

Once they arrived at home, they proceeded to their bedroom and released the chickens. It was believed that if the rooster came out first, the first born will be a boy; if it was the hen, then their first born will be a girl. 

Minghao was complaining about how ridiculous it sounded, the younger was sitting on the couch, arms crossed in front of his chest and a sulky expression on his face.

"Who the fuck wanted kids anyway?" He rolled his eyes.

"And I definitely don't want one with that motherfucker," he hissed.

"Do you think I want? Hell, if we were to have kids it would be a disaster for me," Junhui spat back.

"Imagine, little version of you?? Running around the house??? I'll be damned," Junhui sneered.

Well, apparently they still spat at each other despite fucking almost everyday. What an irony.

"So you think little version of you is better than mine? You suck ass anyway!"

_"Your ass."_

Minghao fell into silence, what Junhui said was mostly true— well, very true. The older male had been experimenting with their bed activities lately, from trying various toys, to shibari style but there was one that Minghao liked (not that he would admit it), it was getting his ass eaten out by the older male.

He remembered the first time they did it, he came untouched under 10 minutes. It was so embarrassing but also arousing that they ended up doing it for 3 more rounds.

"Whatever."

Junhui raised his brows, a triumphant smirk made its way to his face. He loved it when the younger lost an argument and got flustered, a shade of crimson adorning his cheeks.

There was a sound coming from their bedroom and they turned their heads just in time to see the rooster came out, crowing loudly.

So a boy huh?

Minghao said nothing as Junhui ordered the maids to clean their room and released the rooster and the hen into the wild, there was this thick silence surrounding them. Minghao had purposely ignored whatever just happened and acted like nothing was wrong meanwhile Junhui also did the same, not wanting to acknowledge what just happened.

* * *

"I cannot believe you'll have a boy!" Soonyoung exclaimed happily.

"No, we're not having any kids."

"I don't think it's possible though," Seungcheol grinned.

"Considering the amount of fucking you two did," he wriggled his brows.

"Ohhhhh spicy," Seokmin grinned.

Before Junhui could spat to any of his friends, the big TV screen in Seungcheol's living room showed a breaking news.

**"Breaking news, the wedding of Wen Junhui and Xu Minghao was held on the 8th of June and took place at Red Dragon Hotel located in Shenzhen. The wedding was rumoured to be the most pretentious and expensive wedding to be held in the history of Wen and Xu's family, only a few reporters were allowed inside.**

**The wedding took white and gold as their theme, the ballroom was covered in gold and silks. The pair looked very astounding.**

**Their wedding was trending on twitter, taking the top five trending tags.**

**#JUNHAO_WEDDING**

**#JUN**

**#THE8**

**#THE8OFJUN**

**#JUNHAO_NATION**

**And as for now, a few of those hashtags are still trending on twitter. It's a glimpse of how powerful these two are, the medias are currently trying to get a hold of either Xu Minghao or Wen Junhui but as for now, we still couldn't get a hold of them.**

**Earlier today, Xu Minghao updated his instagram account with a photo of what is assumed to be his wedding ring. Fans are flooding the comment section, congratulating the couple on their marriage.**

**We are currently still waiting for official statement from both families."**

"Official statement my ass," Junhui rolled his eyes.

"Geez, those medias always think that we owned them an explanation or something."

"Moving on," Jeonghan sweetly said.

"Where are you going for your honeymoon??"

Junhui looked at him in disbelief.

"No, there won't be any honeymoon for fuck's sake."

"What? A wedding without honeymoon???? What kind of wedding is that?!??" Soonyoung scrunched his nose.

"No, absolutely not. I already have troubles keeping myself from murdering him, I don't want to be stuck with him for God knows how long."

"You mean keeping your dick in your pants," Seungcheol corrected him, earning a glare from Junhui.

"I heard Maldives is good," Wonwoo suddenly said.

"Not you too fucker," Wonwoo rolled his eyes.

"This is why he hates you," Jeonghan sneered.

"Can you at least talk nicely? Maybe he'll fall for you that way."

"I don't need to be nice for people to like me."

"Bulls," Jihoon finally said.

"Excuse me but y'all the living proofs of it," Junhui mocked them.

"But this is different, I mean we know you're kinda developing a feeling towards him..."

"...."

"Where the fuck did you get that idea from?????"

"From a trusted source," Seungcheol quickly added.

"That motherfucker Wei!" Junhui hissed.

"Anyway, let's not forget the fact that you have deflowered," Soonyoung wriggled his brows with a grin on his face.

"No, I'm still into girls."

"Yeah and apparently fucking Xu Minghao day and night as well," Jihoon rolled his eyes.

They bursted into a laughter, Soonyoung and Seokmin fell to the floor ungracefully laughing their asses out while Seungcheol shook his head, even Wonwoo was laughing too.

"Ha ha, very funny," Junhui said unamused.

"Anyway, here's a complete guide and information in case you're going to Maldives," Wonwoo said as he gave Junhui a brochure.

"Also don't forget that I deserve a raise."

"Keep it hot and spicy will ya?" Seungcheol winked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very sorry that it took me so long to update this, so many things happened in the time I was gone and honestly, I'm still not fully recovered (I'm not sure if I ever will) but I feel like I owed you an update.
> 
> I'm having a hard time going back to writing again without having breakdowns and currently distracting myself as much as I could from the thing that pained me the most, if you ever see me being my usual self on twitter it doesn't mean I'm fine nor ready to jump right back into the ride like before. I will tell you when I'm ready but for now, I'm still trying to be fine.
> 
> I'm not sure when the next update will be but I sincerely hope you could understand my situation, maybe it would take a very long time for me to get back to my previous pace or maybe I wouldn't. I can't give you promises but I'm trying my best.
> 
> Lastly, I hope everyone to have a good day ahead. Please remember that words could do so many wonderful things but also frightening ones, be careful with what comes out of your mouth. Think first before speaking, think again before doing it because saying mean things is easier than fixing the mistakes you made. Make sure that you wouldn't regret what comes out of your mouth because at the end of the day, you wouldn't know what a person is going through. Be nice always.
> 
> To those who have reached this point and have read my long notes, thank you. I want you to know that you are doing great, everything will be fine and your hardworks will paid off someday. Don't stop, don't lose hope and don't give up. You did well, don't mind what others say because you are your own person and the only one who could change your life into a better one is you. Things might be a little bit rocky but you'll overcome it! I hope you will start your day with a smile =)
> 
> P.s: fake tweets will be uploaded soon following this chapter, please wait for it.
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated 💕
> 
> [Threads](https://twitter.com/junkyunist__/status/1186811446304231424?s=19) of Six Feet Under fake tweets
> 
> I work better with a [coffee](https://ko-fi.com/junkyunist)
> 
> Hmu on [twt](https://twitter.com/junkyunist__?s=09) to talk about Seventeen, Day6 and Monsta X (also OOR & MFS hard stan)
> 
> Ask me stuffs or send me JunHao prompts on [cc](https://curiouscat.me/junkyunist__)


	14. Chapter 14

"For the nth times mom, I don't want to have kids!" Minghao groaned.

"But you're still young—"

"Exactly, I'm still 22 years old! Who the fuck wants to have kids in their 20s!??? Why do you people keep asking for babies???? Make 'em yourself won't you????" Minghao finally exploded.

"Son..."

"No, listen to me this time, I already did what you want, married to someone basically a stranger, stuck with him for the rest of my life, sacrificed my time and my career for it. No, I'm not going to have any kids."

His mother let out a small sigh, her expression turned solemn. Minghao felt guilt immediately gnawed at his heart but he couldn't give in, not this time. He was still young, there was so much things he hadn't tried yet and he knew how having a kid would take most of his time and then he wouldn't be able to do anything, eventually it would become too late for him to explore new things.

Not now... Maybe _someday_... But definitely not now.

"I'm here to give you a visit, I think I should leave now," Minghao said as he stood up.

Her mother was still looking sad but said nothing as she walked him to the door where Junhui was waiting, Minghao didn't spare him a look as he stepped into the car right away.

Junhui was about to leave when Mrs. Xu held his hand, he turned around and said,

"Yes?"

"Junhui..." She called softly.

"Can we talk for a moment?"

Junhui looked at her in confusion before he nodded, Mrs. Xu took him far enough before she faced Junhui, her expression was serious.

"Please don't tell Minghao about this..."

"I—"

"You have to promise me."

"I understand..."

"It seems like my son's stubbornness would get him old before he could hold a baby," Mrs. Xu let out a sighed.

"Since my husband and I couldn't talk him out of this, would you please at least try?"

"Try? Try what?"

"To impregnated him? Since obviously, Minghao wouldn't be the first to initiate it and I'm afraid both my husband and I would be a pair of skeleton before it happens. I'm very sure that you could talk this out of him, perhaps he would surrender to your words."

"I— are you suggesting that I'm—??"

Junhui looked at Mrs. Xu carefully, his brain's logic desperately trying to understand what just happened. Did he heard it correctly? Was Mrs. Xu implying that he should use force?

Junhui understood even without Mrs. Xu telling him, he knew how the younger despised the idea of having kids at such a young age. The younger practically screaming the fact that he hated the idea of it to Junhui's face 24/7 and now to think that Mrs. Xu implied the use of force... Only heavens knew what Minghao would do after he found out.

Pray the heavens would to take mercy on him when/if it happened.

"Can you do it?"

_Do what? Fuck him until he got pregnant? Forced him to have sex without any protections? How the hell am I supposed to do that without having him trying to claw my eyeballs out? Use force? Like hell I would fall down that low._

"Mother..."

"No Junhui, listen," she took Junhui's hands.

"This is very important to both families and not just because it's our personal request, think of it. You need an heir to reassure your people, to keep things under control. Times like this are the most crucial for a new leader like you, people are plotting, plans were made to dethroned you but with the assurance of an heir, they wouldn't dare to do such a thing besides, think of how protective Minghao would be for your kids hm? Think of what he's willing to do just to keep your kids safe? He might not showing this often but trust me, Minghao was trained at a very young age to be a ruthless leader and I can assure you, his training would be very beneficial for us."

Junhui cleared his throat, Mrs. Xu was indeed a very dangerous woman with powerful words. No wonder why she was feared by those leaders with high positions, _the underground leaders_ , Junhui almost fell into her charms.

"It was a good plan and nice of you to think of, I hate to say this but I can assure you that I don't need the assurance of an heir to keep my throne. I have marked my way with blood, carved it with the names of my enemies who have fallen into my hands. I have done more than well enough for these past years and surely, people know better not to question my reign. However," he quickly said.

"I will try my best since you asked nicely to me," Junhui gave her a small smile.

"I knew you would be the best pair for my son."

* * *

So here they were, _enjoying_ their honeymoon in Maldives (Wonwoo can choked on his smirk). Fortunately, the younger didn't asked further questions about this trip. Junhui had stated that it was only a cover for them since the public's eyes were 24/7 on them, wouldn't it be weird if they didn't go to honeymoon after getting married?

Junhui wouldn't mind though, because the younger seemed to be very excited being on the private island. Junhui could literally see the sparks in Minghao's eyes as soon as they went to the beach, the younger had a camera with him and immediately took photos of the beautiful scenery.

A big smile was plastered on his face the whole day, he looked so happy as he played with the water. Junhui, himself, had chosen to sit under the shade of big umbrella, he wasn't that much a fan of sun and _obviously_ , he was plotting on how to impregnated _his_ _pretty little husband_ without having to risks his eyeballs getting clawed out of their sockets and not to fall down so low he had to use force, he would never.

That was until the younger called him, Junhui internally groaned. _He had_ to call Junhui, _he_ _had_ to call for the male right when the sun was at its highest point. Junhui tried to ignore him a couple of times until he felt something heavy being launched onto his stomach.

Junhui opened his eyes and was greeted by the younger's face, extremely close to him.

"What the—"

"There are cameras," Minghao whispered, almost inaudible.

Junhui's eyes went to the direction the younger secretly pointed, true to his words there were a few reporters disguised as normal citizens, pretending to enjoy a vacation here. If only they hadn't known any better.

"Is this normal?" The younger whispered.

"I thought you made sure no one will find out about this?"

"And did you honestly think those thirsty reporters would stop just because I make sure of it? They live for this, the whole stalking and invading privacy are basically their lives now," Junhui looked at Minghao unamused.

"Just entertain them besides wouldn't it be good for your career?" Junhui hummed, caressing Minghao's cheeks.

  
"But I don't like being followed around, aren't you supposed to make sure my needs and satisfaction are fulfilled?"

Junhui let out a subtle sigh before running his hands through the younger's golden locks, looking at him with gentle eyes as he readjusted Minghao's position on his stomach.

"Bǎobèi," Junhui sweetly called.

"I am making sure of it, just trust and listen would you?"

"Trust a mafia like you? Did you honestly think I would do that?" Minghao scoffed.

"One, _never trust a word from a mafia._ "

"And two?" Junhui hummed, hands sliding down to cup Minghao's round globes.

"Fuck you," Minghao hissed and Junhui chuckled.

"Hmm how about I fuck you instead? Hard and fierce or slow and passionate? You choose baby, I'm all yours to ride," Junhui teased, kneading the supple cheeks.

"Fucking bastard," Minghao hissed, cheeks flushing red.

"But are you complaining? Hmm, my baby is very fierce with his mouth, use it better and suck daddy's cock instead," Junhui grinned.

"I'm going to fucking kill you."

"You can do that later but right now, the sun is getting hotter, should we head back to our room?" He said, completely diverting their conversation.

"But I want to watch the sunset..." Minghao was gripping onto his biceps tightly almost painfully.

"We can watch the sunset from our room's balcony," Junhui pecked his lips.

"I'm going to murder you," Minghao glared but nodded nonetheless since he knew he wouldn't have many options when arguing with Junhui anyway.

Junhui smiled as Minghao got off of him, then he led the younger back to their room, purposely passing the reporters who quickly hid their faces. They could take however much of footages they want but the moment they released those publicly would be the end of their careers, Junhui wouldn't let a hair got away so easily.

They arrived shortly with Junhui immediately ordered a room service for the younger, they spent the rest of the evening in silence. Mostly because Minghao was busy eating and also scrolling something on his phone but he would sometimes offered Junhui a piece of his food, though Junhui wouldn't admit how his heart did a backflip at that.

He really needed to stop falling for the younger, wasn't he into girls? What happened to _I, Wen Junhui is straight as a pole??_

Wei must be laughing his ass off with that stoic face of his if he were to witness this scene, Junhui silently cursed his trusted man for betraying him.

Time went by quickly, Junhui hadn't even realise that it was night already. He just got out of the shower, Minghao was sitting on the balcony, reading a book or something when Junhui's phone vibrated.

Showing a new message, Junhui raised his brows.

**Mrs. Xu: Junhui, don't forget to try okay?**

It hadn't been a day and she was already reminding him, it wasn't like what she asked was an easy task. Junhui closed his eyes, trying to think of an answer that would at least enough to keep her away fot a few days.

**Junhui: I won't, mother will be the first to know :)**

Junhui threw his phone to the bed, his eyes caught a glimpse of the younger reading a book peacefully.

Then he took his phone again, before he threw it.

He took the phone, and threw it back.

Junhui let out a groan before he took his phone again for the nth times, he quickly typed something.

"I really can't believe I'm fucking searching for this..." Junhui said as he tapped the search icon.

**How to make someone pregnant without them knowing.**

Not even a minute through the search results, Junhui was already _this_ close to murdering whoever at sight, none of the articles actually helped him. Sure, he wasn't expecting anything trustable. Who would search for something impossible and ridiculous like that anyway?

Then he looked at the younger again, still reading. He let out a deep sigh before sitting on the edge of the bed, rubbing his face.

Why the fuck would he said yes? He was considering on asking Seungcheol but knowing the man, he'd probably just teased Junhui to no end.

Then an idea crossed his mind, a risky one.

He was considering the idea but wouldn't the younger hate him even more if he decided to do that? But if it already happened... He wouldn't had any choices but to accept right?

So Junhui decided to order for another room service, making sure Minghao was still reading when the hotel staff arrived and carefully made his way towards the balcony with something in his hands.

Minghao looked up from his book just as Junhui sat in front of him and put down a bottle of wine and two glasses on the table, he raised his brows.

"The fuck do you want?"

"I really can't have anything nice without you barking can I?" Junhui sneered before he poured the wine.

When Minghao made no movements he raised his brows at the younger, lips curling into a smirk as he tasted the sweet wine.

"Not gonna take it? I know how much you loved an expensive wine like this," he smirked.

Minghao rolled his eyes and put the book down, finally taking the glass of wine before sipping the red liquid. He had to admitted that the wine tasted sweeter than usual, this must be a brand he never tried before.

Junhui kept refiling his glass and he didn't know why he kept gulping down the sweet liquid down his throat, getting dizzier and hazier with each sips meanwhile Junhui himself was watching Minghao closely, he only took the first sip and let Minghao drink the rest. This wasn't a normal wine, he had instructed the room service specifically to added a heavy amount of aphrodisiac in it. Enough to knock the younger down.

It didn't take long for Minghao to be tipsy, his cheeks were flushing as he giggled. Junhui set the bottle of wine aside and carried the younger to the bed. Minghao clung onto him tightly, giggling cutely when Junhui laid him on bed.

"Gēge..." He called.

"Hm?" Junhui replied without turning his back as he locked the door to their balcony, closing the curtains.

 _"Gēge..."_ This time Minghao's voice was a lot heavier than before.

Then Junhui turned around and immediately froze, Minghao was sprawled on the bed, cheeks flushing red, chest rising up and down heavily, his shirt was hiked up and his hand was tucked under his pants, shamelessly stroking himself.

"Gēge..." He called again.

"It's hot..."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Make it go away... _Please?"_ Minghao pleaded.

Junhui found himself growing harder at the erotic sight in front of him, he quickly made his way towards the younger, hovering above him. Minghao looked up with teary eyes as he pulled the older male down to kiss him, Minghao tasted like the wine he drank earlier, sweet and intoxicating.

Minghao moaned loudly into the kiss, fingers tangled in Junhui's grey locks, tugging at them harshly and earning a hiss from the older male in return. Junhui pulled away with a string of saliva connecting them, he chuckled when the younger chased after the kiss, he gave the swollen lips a soft peck before going down to his throat, sucking a deep shade of red on the skin.

Minghao squirmed uncomfortably underneath him, desperately trying to take off his shirt and pants. Junhui proceeded to helped the younger to take off his shirt, fingers fumbling with the tight pants before pulling them all the way down along with his boxer.

Minghao let out a shaky breath, his body trembling from the contact with the cold air. Junhui eyes darkened at the lewd sight in front of him, Minghao was hard and leaking, his cock was a deep shade of red almost purplish.

"How do you want this Xiao Hao?" He whispered into Minghao's ears, licking and biting the shell.

"Want to... Want to ride gēge..." Minghao replied breathlessly.

Junhui let out a growl at the thought, his cock twitched in excitement. His lips trailed down to Minghao's chest, licking and sucking on the rosy buds until they were hard. Then he trailed wet kisses to Minghao's flat stomach, giving it butterfly kisses.

"Gēge..." Minghao whined, hips bucking up to get any sort of friction.

"Be a good boy and I'll let you ride me," Junhui said before he took Minghao's cock in his mouth.

Minghao let out a long, lewd moan at the unexpected heat engulfing his cock. Junhui felt so warm, so nice around him and Minghao's breath hitched when the tip of his cock hit the back of Junhui's throat. He was having a hard time controling himself, his head was dizzy and his body felt like it was on fire.

"Gēge," he called.

Junhui hummed as an answer, sucking particularly hard on the head and Minghao let out a high pitched moan. Junhui smirked when he pulled away with a 'pop', the younger was looking at him desperately. He licked his lips at the sight before wrapping his fingers around the length, pumping it slow and fast.

"Nnhh mmhh!"

Minghao was completely wrecked by a single handjob, Junhui's hand worked wonders to him. He flicked his wrist and swept his thumb over the slit skillfully, knowing when to pumped fast and slow, driving Minghao to the edge.

Minghao's eyes were teary, trails of saliva running down from his red lips to his chin. Moans after moans filling the room, then he felt a familiar heat coiling inside his stomach.

"Gēge... 'm... 'm close...!"

Minghao mumbled incoherently as he came, releasing all over Junhui's hand. Then he watched as Junhui brought his fingers to his lips and licked at them, dark eyes staring intensely at the younger.

Junhui hummed at the salty taste, he brought his fingers to Minghao's lips and the younger immediately sucked on them like he sucked Junhui's dick many times before. Minghao moaned at the taste of himself, salty on his tongue as he licked Junhui clean, giving small bites to the fingers inside his mouth.

"My Xiao Hao is really desperate hm?" Junhui whispered and pulled away his fingers.

"Xiao Hao wants gēge inside..." The younger seductively said.

Junhui let out a low chuckle as he pulled away from the younger to take off his clothes, standing there in all his glory when he felt the younger's heavy gaze on him. Then he got onto the bed, made himself comfortable as he stroked his cock that were getting heavier with each strokes.

"Come and get what you want Xiao Hao, show gēge how much you want him," he smirked when the younger immediately straddled him.

Minghao squirmed a little to get comfortable and let out a moan when Junhui's thick cock nestled between his cheeks, the older male chuckled at his eagerness and took something from the bedside drawer. It was a strawberry scented lube.

Junhui was usually not a fan of scented lube but since he didn't pack any with them, they had to go with whatever the hotel provided them with. Minghao took the bottle out of Junhui's hand, opening the cap and squeezed the sticky substance onto his palms— a little too much if Junhui might say, but since the younger was drugged, it was only normal that he couldn't think straight.

Then Minghao lifted his hips a little, knees shaking as he reached behind him. His eyebrows knitted in discomfort when the first finger was in, he bit his lips to distract himself from the pain.

Junhui ran his thumb over Minghao's bottom lip, the younger opened his eyes, staring into Junhui's intoxicating ones as he sucked on the thumb while having two fingers inside him.

"Look at you, so greedy," Junhui mocked.

"All wet and dripping for your gēge," he said again, this time pushing the index and middle fingers inside he pretty mouth.

Minghao's moaned were muffled by the fingers inside, feeling Junhui flicking and playing with his tongue. By this time, Minghao's face was a mess, saliva dripping past his lips to his chin, and down his neck.

"Add another one baby, I know you can take three inside," Junhui whispered.

Minghao's eyelashes fluttered for a moment before he inserted the third finger, biting on Junhui's fingers almost automatically as a response to the stinging pain. He let out a pained whine, brows knitted together and face contorted in pain.

"Come on baby, gēge is getting impatient."

Minghao whined out loud at the threat, he thrust his fingers in and out in rather a hurried pace. Stretching himself while sucking on the fingers like they were Junhui's dick.

Junhui licked his lips as he pulled his fingers out, spit-slicked. He trailed his fingers from Minghao's pretty lips to his chest down to his stomach until finally wrapped around his now, already hardening cock. He wrapped his digits around the length for a moment before pulling away, taking the bottle of lube and poured a good amount of it onto his hard and throbbing cock, Minghao let out a whimper.

"Come on Xiao Hao, do you want to ride gēge or not?" He teased.

Minghao nodded eagerly and pulled his fingers out right away, almost falling to the front while doing so. Junhui let out a chuckle as he rested his hands on Minghao's waist, holding the younger steadily but before Minghao could make any move, Junhui held him in place, earning a loud whine from the younger male.

"Gēge..."

"No protection?" Junhui carefully asked.

"Nghh..." Minghao shook his head cutely.

"Xiao Hao, tell me clearly because if we do this, you might get pregnant."

There, Junhui said the word.

"No..." The younger whined.

"Want... Gēge inside..." Minghao squirmed.

"Look at me and say it."

_"Put a baby in me gē."_

Junhui internally cursed, how could he hold himself back when the younger said those words so erotically with those lustful eyes staring deep into his own? If only the younger knew just how much power he hold over him, it was as if he held the chains around Junhui's neck, playing with it at his own satisfaction.

Minghao might as well the be the only one who was capable of taming The Red Dragon of Shenzhen and Junhui surely as hell, wouldn't mind being at his knees for the younger.

How the mighty had fallen.

Minghao let out a shaky breath when Junhui guided his cock to his entrance before proceeding to sank down the length, feeling the thick cock slowly stretching him open.

Minghao had his eyes closed, head thrown to the back in pure bliss when Junhui was fully seated inside him. He could feel the older's length throbbing inside him, stretching him good.

Junhui on the other hand was deep in the intensity of the arousal building up inside him, feeling his cock bare, skin to skin against Minghao's inside. The feeling was completely different when they used a condom, and nothing could ever compared to how tight and warm the younger felt around him. Like he was made to take Junhui and Junhui only.

Minghao had once told him when he was knocked up after having the longest rounds they ever did— yet, that Junhui was the thickest he'd ever been with. He loved how Junhui stretched him good almost painfully and the older male took pride in it.

Junhui was pulled out from his thoughts when the younger experimentally rolled his hips, he let out a low growl at the feeling. Minghao put his hands on Junhui's chest to steadied himself before riding Junhui, eyes closed and lips parting open— truly a beautiful sight, soon the experimental tries turned into more desperate ones as Minghao was literally bouncing on the older male's lap, moans after moans escaping his alluring lips.

Junhui let the younger did everything as he watched him but soon he became too impatient with the slow pace, he held Minghao's hips and without a warning he snapped his hips upwards, knocking the air out of Minghao when he hit the bundle of nerves inside. Minghao let out a choked moan as Junhui continued to rammed inside with such a brutal pace, causing him to bounced rather uncontrollable on top of the older male.

The sounds coming from Minghao's sinful lips, the squelching sounds of skin to skin slapping filling the room as the temperature rose. This was truly something new, he didn't know that the younger could be this sensual and beautiful at the same time while riding him, taking him like a champ.

If Minghao was sober, he would never ride Junhui— too much works he said. But this Minghao was so pliant, so soft and so lewd. His slim body was glistening with sweat, tracks of saliva running down to his chin as he chanted Junhui's name like a prayer.

He was too far gone in his head he begged for more, for Junhui to wrecked him bad and used him as he pleased. He begged to be bred as he looked down at Junhui, eyes dark and watery as he reached for the older male's neck.

Junhui kissed him deep and slow, sucking on his addictive lips as the younger continued to beg for Junhui to bred him. The words escaping his abused lips over and over again , Junhui was almost tricked into believing that the younger was actually yearning for his kids, but he wasn't right? It was the drug talking even though the younger had said the words many times now.

Junhui could feel the younger was close from the way he was tightening around him so he made sure to hit the sweet spot over and over again with each thrusts.

"Gēge... Mmhh—!" Minghao let out a surprised yelp as he came.

Spilling himself all over Junhui's stomach, decorating the perfectly shaped abs with white spurts. His whole body shook from the impact of his orgasm, he clutched tighter onto Junhui.

Junhui didn't stop his thrusts nor did he slowed down, he continued with the same brutal space as he came in thick white spurts, decorating the younger's walls. Minghao let out a moan at the feeling of being filled with Junhui's hot load. The older male filled him so good, so deep some of it leaked out despite still having the fat cock up in his ass.

Both males were breathing heavily, covered in sticky cum and sweat. Junhui was about to pull out when the younger stopped him.

"Xiao Hao wants more..." The younger whispered, rolling his hips.

_"Xiao Hao wants gēge's baby."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have nothing to say but remember to be nice and kind always, watch your mouth, your words can hurt and kill people, think first before you say something, think again before you act. Think and think and think many times before you decided to do something.
> 
> Be smart people, stay out of trouble and spread love not hate. 
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated 💕
> 
> [Threads](https://twitter.com/junkyunist__/status/1186811446304231424?s=19) of Six Feet Under fake tweets
> 
> I work better with a [coffee](https://ko-fi.com/junkyunist)
> 
> Hmu on [twt](https://twitter.com/junkyunist__?s=09) to talk about Seventeen, Day6 and Monsta X (also OOR & MFS hard stan)
> 
> Ask me stuffs or send me JunHao prompts on [cc](https://curiouscat.me/junkyunist__)


	15. Chapter 15

Junhui took a sip of his coffee as he watched Minghao silently from the table next to their balcony, it was 8 in the morning but the younger was still deep in sleep, chest rising and falling in steady rhythm.

Truthfully, he hadn't expected the younger to demand more and more as the night deepened. He ended up fucking Minghao in every positions he demanded until 6 in the morning, until his seed leaking out of his abused hole down to his thighs, couldn't hold any more of it inside.

He came inside the younger multiple times, he came down to his throat multiple times too. He painted the younger's face with his seed as Minghao licked his lips hungrily, until his petite body was covered in cum.

How could he said no to that pleading face? Cheeks flushing and tears rolling down his face as he begged Junhui _'please put a baby in me'_ with that lewd face. How could Junhui resist? Even the straightest man would fall to his knees in the mercy of Minghao, the younger male had this ability to get whatever he wanted, be it the moon itself.

How did he fall this deep for Minghao? _When_ did he fall for him?

Junhui was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard Minghao's small whimpers, he quickly went to his side.

"Yes Xiao Hao?"

Minghao stirred in his sleep, opening his eyes slowly as he nuzzled to the warmth of Junhui. The older Chinese male stroked his golden locks, brushed aside the strands covering his face gently.

Minghao's grip on his shirt tightened and he felt himself getting pulled down until he laid right next to Minghao, then the younger proceeded to buried his face on the crook of Junhui's neck, legs tangled with Junhui's.

A smile made its way to Junhui's face as he pulled the blanket over them, engulfing the two in warmth. Minghao let out a sigh in contentment as he snuggled closer.

Junhui loved how soft and pliant the younger became after sex, so pliant that he turned almost clingy to Junhui's touch. Junhui's hand rubbed Minghao's back down to his waist, massaging it gently and soon the younger fell into sleep again. And this was how they spent the rest of the day, cuddling, kissing and for once, no one even bothered to spit at each other.

* * *

Junhui wasn't sure either the heavens were being kind or making fun of him, Minghao didn't remember a thing before their heated session a few days ago, he only remembered that they did it and nothing else. Surprisingly to him, Minghao wasn't being handful, probably had something to do with the beautiful views of Maldives.

But he noticed there was something off with the younger male, the Minghao he met for the first time locked so much emotions inside him, as if there were chains binding his every movements and Junhui couldn't help but to notice, there was something the male trying to hide not only from him but from the outside world as well.

He didn't pay attention back then, it had nothing to do with him and wouldn't be a problem to him either, what Minghao hid was his own monster and not Junhui's responsibility but the Minghao in front of him was so different, as if there were no chains tying him, no walls trapping him inside... The younger looked almost like _free_.

Free as in he decided to throw away all of his problems and responsibilities, like he decided from today on, he would run free without any restrictions not even the name of Xu could hold him back and Junhui felt something stirred inside him, _what pushed the younger male to change?_

The cold, perfect and composed doll decided to break free in a sudden without no particular reason? It didn't seem right to Junhui. Nothing was ever right with the younger male.

"Bǎobèi," Junhui softly called, holding the younger's wrist.

Minghao stopped his movements and turned around, tilting his head to the side cutely. His soft, golden hair falling gracefully ove this beautiful eyes.

"Yes gēge?"

Junhui smiled and pulled the younger closer by the waist, aware of the prying cameras around them. Then he leaned down, whispering to the younger's ears.

"Who are you?"

Minghao didn't say anything but the sharp breath he took tells Junhui everything, the grip on Minghao's waist tightened almost painfully.

"Don't lie to me Xiao Hao, gēge doesn't like being lied to," Junhui said coldly.

"I'm Xu Minghao," the younger said.

"Your husband," he looked up flashing his charming smile.

"Wrong answer."

Minghao smiled and tilted his head to the side, his long and slender fingers threaded in Junhui's soft locks, massaging his scalp gently.

"I am the wife of Wen Junhui, The Red Dragon of Shenzen, the queen to your kingdom," Minghao whispered, so close to Junhui his breath was basically ghosting over the older male's lips.

"Is that what you want to hear fucker?" The younger hissed.

A grin made its way to Junhui's face before he dipped down to kiss the younger, sucking and biting, tasting his favourite candy, the drug he couldn't stop being addicted to. Feeling in triumphant as he felt Minghao's deadly grip on his locks, pulling the strands almost painfully as an act of disapproval.

"You can't hide from me sweetheart."

"What are gēge talking about?" Minghao giggled, his eyes cold as ice.

"Something that you hide... Deep inside," Junhui whispered.

"And I'm going to break those chains and let the monster out... You know that I'm capable of it, right pretty doll?"

Minghao's eye twitched at the word 'doll' but he said nothing as he turned around and began to walk, leaving Junhui behind.

They spent the afternoon eating their lunch outside at the place Junhui had reserved, the younger not forgetting to take a few pictures before digging in, completely ignoring both Junhui and the reporters hiding not so secretly around them to take footages of the two.

And when the sun was completely replaced by the moon, Minghao demanded that they went to see the sea of stars or whatever it was called, dragging Junhui without listening a word the older male said.

"It's just sea, there's nothing special about this," Junhui sneered.

"It's not just the sea for fuck's sake, use your tiny brain for once!" Minghao hissed.

"This is a rare natural phenomenon, something you can't predict when will it occurred so we're very lucky to witness this! Stop being fucking annoying and shut the hell up!" Minghao glared at him before taking photos of the sea.

"It's just glowing sea," Junhui mocked him.

"Who knows, might be because of a whale's dirt."

"It's— they're called _dinoflagellates_ , which are a type of phytoplankton okay? But what differentiates the _Lingulodinium polyedrum_ from other organisms is their unique ability to generate light. Stress, caused by the movement of the sea and waves, leads the plankton to emit light, or bioluminescence as a defence mechanism in a similar way to some fireflies," Minghao huffed.

"Didn't you learned that in school? What the fuck you're so stupid for? Whale's dirt?? Oh my God, I can't believe you."

"So basically, the planktons—"

"Phytoplankton," Minghao corrected him and Junhui rolled his eyes.

"So basically, the _phytoplankton_ is dying? Is that what you're trying to say? They're glowing because they're stressed and dying?"

"It's not— you know what? Whatever, I don't care," Minghao huffed, failed to see the grin on Junhui's face.

"Very inhuman of you to take photos of dying phytoplankton."

"Funny how you talk about inhuman when you're the one going on a killing spree every once in a while," Minghao snorted.

"You're saying it as if you never killed a person before."

"Whether I've killed before or not, it's none of your business," Minghao spat.

"Bet it was a quick kill huh? Bullet to the heart, knife to the throat... Pretty doll like you wouldn't want their nice and expensive dress get dirty by blood would you?" Junhui quirked his brows in mocking manner.

Minghao turned around and face him, there was something flashing in his eyes, something Junhui had never seen before, an emotion that set a fire inside him.

"I know how to kill," he said, stepping closer to Junhui.

"I know how to punish as well," he threaded his fingers through Junhui's locks.

"But I don't like being told," he whispered to Junhui's ears.

"So don't test my patience," he yanked Junhui's hair.

"Gēge," Minghao looked up, eyes locked with Junhui's cold ones before he let go and walked away from Junhui.

"And how much you're willing to break for me pretty doll?" Junhui smiled at the back of Minghao's figure.

* * *

  
They didn't talk much after that, just putting on a show for the reporters near them and giving Minghao contents to lie about on his social media though Junhui had called Wonwoo regarding the paparazzi invading their privacy, something along the line of _"The dogs are hungry, feed them food."_

They hadn't had any sex ever since the last time, perhaps because the younger was pretty much still wanted to kill Junhui with his bare hands, not that Junhui didn't want too or maybe because Junhui pushed him way too far that night, it seemed like Minghao was being very cautious whenever they were together, as if he was afraid Junhui would strip him naked from his secrets.

Bold of him to assume Junhui wouldn't in matter of seconds.

The rest of their stay in Maldives were pretty much the same, going out for a walk, enjoying the sun and the views though Junhui wouldn't deny that everything Minghao did now had his full attention, the slightest moves, the smallest sounds. Every gestures of the younger's were now all tattooed in the back of his mind, like a hawk watching its prey.

Minghao was beautiful, graceful like a swan or a crane though Junhui's personal preference was the latter, his smile was filled with happiness, so cheerful, warm and bright. His voice, gentle as the river flows, ticklish like the summer breeze, filled with mischievousness.

His eyes reflected the sparkling sea, like stars in the darkest hour, or crystal reflections. So beautiful, so captivating. But there was something hidden, something that he wouldn't allow anyone to see, the truth about Xu Minghao and Wen Junhui had made it his mission to unravel every layers of secrets the younger had.

A queen to his empire should be someone whom he deemed to be fitted to his likings and not just an obedient doll with pretty face, besides, didn't Mrs. Xu said it herself? Minghao was trained to be a ruthless leader and that skill alone would be very beneficial for him.

If Junhui was going to spend the rest of his life with Minghao, he expected no less than perfection from someone who would bear his child, the future of his clan. The younger male should be worthy of his mark.

Junhui couldn't help but to think over the way Mrs. Xu bargained regarding the matter of their child, there was something bugging him off, something that shouldn't be there, something that a mother shouldn't— _wouldn't_ have the heart to do so but the Mrs. Xu he faced before was different, the way she talked, the way her eyes glinted in darkness... It wasn't something a mother would capable of doing but rather...

A master.

A king to his slave.

_A puppet master to his doll._

Junhui's eyes darkened at the realisation, he let out a laugh, almost maniacally like a mad man.

_Perfect! What a perfect act!_

Junhui continued to laugh, brushing his hair to the back almost in disbelief, he was too amazed by this whole act. Of course! It was too perfect, too flawless that he couldn't realise this sooner. A perfect scene with the pretty doll as the main character.

Junhui's dark eyes fell on the sleeping figure next to him, red marks littered all over his body, chest rising and falling rhythmically.

_So this is their offering to me._

Junhui swept the younger's fringe to the side, his long and straight eyelashes fluttered at the touch before Minghao snuggled closer to the warmth next to him. The gesture made something inside him swelled, in anger, possessiveness and obsession. The sudden urge to mark the younger filled him, driving him close to insanity.

"Then I will show them..." Junhui whispered.

"What madness truly is," Junhui said, leaning down to pressed a soft kiss on Minghao's milky neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Christmas update from the poll is still coming up on either 24th or 25th.
> 
> #love you bby 😸
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated 💕
> 
> [Threads](https://twitter.com/junkyunist__/status/1186811446304231424?s=19) of Six Feet Under fake tweets
> 
> I work better with a [coffee](https://ko-fi.com/junkyunist)
> 
> Hmu on [twt](https://twitter.com/junkyunist__?s=09) to talk about Seventeen, Day6 and Monsta X (also OOR & MFS hard stan)
> 
> Ask me stuffs or send me JunHao prompts on [cc](https://curiouscat.me/junkyunist__)


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please click this [link](https://privatter.net/i/4345401)
> 
> 1) Is the location of Junhui's dragon tattoo
> 
> 2) Is Junhui's personal mark, a phoenix (from his right shoulder down to his waist, basically like circling the dragon from one side like a crescent moon)
> 
> 3) Is Junhui's crescent moon tattoo on his inner wrist
> 
> 4) Junhui's dragon tattoo
> 
> 5) Is Minghao's plum tree tattoo and its position

"Why are you pouting?" Junhui asked as he packed their belongings back to the suitcases.

"Nothing. Why do you care anyway?" Minghao said, pointedly looking at the clothes hes folding.

"Where do you want to go?"

Junhui doesn’t need to look at Minghao to know that he was excited at the question. They didn’t get to stay that long enough in Maldives due to Junhui’s work and when he told the younger about cutting their trip short, Junhui has to endure Minghao practically burning a hole on the side of his head. 

A moody Minghao equates to another handful of trouble, another Olivia-level trouble, a trouble that Junhui has no energy to deal with. Having to deal with reporters following him around, asking questions about his married life, is already a pain for Junhui to deal with. Now, he can’t have his husband who fears absolutely nothing with an extremely bad mood strolling around the city.

"Japan?" The younger said, more of a question than a statement, but Junhui knows better than to disagree. 

Junhui grabbed his phone, already typing up a message to Wonwoo, ready to ask him to arrange a flight as soon as possible.

"Where?"

"Osaka? Or Okinawa?"

Junhui hummed, checking on the flight schedules, wincing at the long flight hours.

"When are we going?" Minghao asked. 

"First thing in the morning with private jet, answered as he read Wonwoo's reply. Junhui knows that Wonwoo is cursing him but is also celebrating that Junhui wouldnt be around longer.

"Okay," the younger nodded, pleased with Junhuis answer.

Guessed Wonwoo's prayer came true, it seemed like they won't be coming back home anytime soon.

* * *

The flight to Japan wasn’t as agonizing as Junhui thought it would be since they used Junhuis private jet. Minghao was either reading a book or sleeping, not talking much and just resting his head on Junhui’s shoulder whenever he felt like taking a break. 

The hotel they were staying at was nice too. Wonwoo took care of everything, from the accommodations down to the food they will be served, and making sure everything was ready for the two with series of curses following after.

It seemed like Minghao was easily excited when it came to sightseeing historical places and beautiful views. He was so much easier to predict than when he was moody, they walked and walked through the city, tasting the delicacies and enjoying the local attractions.

Minghao even asked to take a picture of him, for his Instagram he said, and Junhui didn't mind. If it was a good exposure for the younger's career then why not? It would make Minghao less moody anyway.

This time they stayed for about two weeks, longer than their stay in Maldives, since Minghao seemed to really enjoy the place and not to mention Wonwoo subtly saying how peaceful and good the company was without Junhui's presence.

After enjoying their stay in Osaka, they went to Okinawa and visited the Miyakojima Island. The younger happily explored the place with Junhui following from behind quietly, he couldn't understand the excitement Minghao felt. Everywhere was the same, those beaches were the same too, blue ocean, white sands, there was nothing new yet Minghao acted like it was his first time seeing the views – which he was actually. 

After a few days of walking around and taking pictures of tourist attraction in different angles, not forgetting to shop for his needs – clothes and jewelry that cost Junhui a fortune – Minghao was finally satisfied enough to stay in their hotel room, drinking red wine as he laid on the fluffy bed, his eyes fixed on the night sky outside, the night wind blowing the curtains gently.

"Who are you Minghao?" Junhui asked and for the first time, using Minghao's full name.

The hand swirling his glass of wine halted for a moment, the wine sloshing harshly against the glass. Regaining his composure at the sudden question, Minghao met Junhuis eyes.

"Whoever the fuck am I is none of your business."

"I know what your parents did," Junhui stated, averting his eyes on his own glass off wine. "You are an offering Minghao," he smiled, now fully having the younger's attention on him.

"Stop talking as if you know anything about me or my parents. Your clan only knows one thing and that is to kill ruthlessly everyone who stands in your way," Minghao spat, gripping on his glass tight. 

"And you were given to _me_ ," Junhui continued to talk as if he didn't hear what Minghao just said. 

"It's funny how you think so highly of my clan and despised yours so badly like that, let's be honest here." Junhui said, earning a scoff from Minghao. "Both of us knew, none of what you're telling me nor the world sees are true. There is no such thing as happy endings for disobedient and useless dogs,” Junhui trailed, looking at his glass. "It's to bite back or getting bitten, though I know how much you liked getting bitten," Junhui said, staring at Minghao’s eyes, pleased when he saw the blush on the younger’s cheeks. 

"But I'm a dragon Minghao, I was born to lead and not to follow. You might be satisfied enough with the temporary freedom they gave you but would you, though?" Junhui said, grinning wide as he continued to taunt the younger. "Spend the rest of your life being chained? And for what? A momentarily of freedom? A taste of it? Are you willing to be a helpless dog for the rest of your life?"

"What are you implying?" Minghao hissed.

"Why?" Junhui's question caught Minghao off guard.

"What do you mean why?"

"You could've run. You could've killed those in your way and set yourself free but you didn't. I'd like to think you're someone who is capable of taking your own freedom back and not just for a taste of it and then settling into this humiliating life until forever, so why?"

"There's no reason why."

"There is," Junhui pushed, challenging Minghao to be the one to relent first.

"It's non—"

 _"It is,"_ Junhui said, his demeanor changed drastically.

"You are mine now, you bear the name of Wen so if I hear one more _'none of your business'_ bullshit, I'm going to make sure you won't be able to forget your place, where you stand and _who_ you represent. I'm going to carve my name in the back of your mind, I'm going to make sure that nothing but my name comes out of your lips. I'm going to break you, one by one and I don't care if it takes me years but I'm going to make sure that you'll ended up just like the obedient China doll everyone wishes to have for and no one is going to remember who you were before, not even yourself."

Minghao gritted his teeth at Junhui's threat, he hated how the older male seemed to know something about him. Something that Junhui thought was enough to hold Minghao down, to put a leash on him.

"You don't want to be free," Junhui said again.

"You wanted to be owned. You wanted someone to dominate you. Someone who can give you the pleasure you've been seeking for, a sense of ownership. You're a complicated person, mad I'd say." Junhui chuckled.

"Stop talking nonsense," Minghao hissed but couldn't hide the faint blush on his cheeks.

Junhui tilted his head to the side and tapped his lap, gesturing for Minghao to come. The younger scoffed and stayed, refusing to do what Junhui asked him to.

"Minghao," Junhui called. "Be a good boy and come here."

Junhui's smirk grew wider when Minghao gave in, and settled himself on Junhui's lap, face flushing as he did so, his eyes purposely avoiding Junhui's own. 

"This whole arrangement is just an act, a part of a play your parents and mine had set up to trap both of us," Junhui watched how Minghao eyes widen, numerous emotions displayed in a span of a second. 

"And funny enough, you're the main character," he smiled, pressing the glass of wine to Minghao's lips.

"You don't know anything!" Minghao gritted, his lips now pressed tightly, refusing to drink from Junhui’s glass. 

_"Drink."_

Minghao shivered under the cold command but now submitting Junhui’s orders. 

"I'm not saying it again."

The younger male winced in pain when Junhui's grip on his waist tightened and reluctantly parting his lips, gulping the red liquid down his throat. It burnt. Junhui definitely spiked his drink and Minghao had no choice but to drink it all as the male tipped the glass, red liquid dripping down to his chin and shirt.

"Such a beauty," Junhui whispered, the hand that was in his waist was now caressing his cheek gently, wiping the droplets of wine at Minghao’s chin. "Such a perfect beauty for the act, so pure and flawless." 

Junhui stared into his eyes. "The perfect doll."

Minghao put his hands on Junhui's chest to steadied himself, whatever Junhui used to spike the wine earlier is starting to make him feel a little bit hazy.

"But there is another beauty. Another act that is played by you, _everything is you._ " Junhui grinned, showing his pearly whites, knowing full well that Minghao is affected with the drug. "The act of century that fooled everyone.”

"Magnificent. Everything about you is flawless. Pure and untainted." 

Minghao shivered feeling Junhui’s touch the edge of his robe. "But I desire your true self," Junhui whispered again, causing the younger to take a sharp breath.

"I desire your truth," Junhui trailed his hand down to Minghao's neck. _"And your monster,"_ he smirked, pulling Minghao down by the back of his neck to kiss him.

Minghao moaned into the kiss, his insides were burning, probably from the wine earlier but all he could think was Junhui and the way his one kiss made him feel owned, like the older male was telling him, _you're mine and no one else. You're mine to touch, you're mine to use and love. You're mine._

The kiss was harsh, tongues and teeth involved. Minghao didn't even care if their mixed saliva dripping down his chin, creating a mess on his chest. All he wanted was to feel more of the older male, pressing himself flushed on Junhui's body, moaning at the weird sensation in his stomach.

They pulled away, their chest heaving for air desperately, their foreheads resting against each other. His spit-slicked lips were red and swollen, parting slightly apart sensually as he blinked his eyes slowly, focusing his gaze on Junhui.

"What do you know about me?" he asked bitterly. "I'm not pretty nor beautiful. I'm hideous."

"You are beautiful Minghao. So beautiful. And I desire your whole being, the wholeness of your truth. _Show me your everything,_ " Junhui said, taking off Minghao's robe.

"Come to me Minghao," he said, lips trailing down to his neck, sucking on the skin.

"Be my queen."

Minghao moaned at the heat, squirming uncomfortably on top of Junhui, trying desperately to get the older male to speed things up. His head was literally pounding, overwhelmed by everything Junhui did and said to him. Hands desperately trying to take off the Junhui's clothing but the latter only chuckled lowly and continued his work down to his chest.

Taking turns on sucking the rosy buds until they were angry red, nibbling and playing with them until the younger grew weak, fingers digging on Junhui’s shoulders. Junhui only grinned before he tapped Minghao's side, the younger whined before he stood up and took off his underwear, watching impatiently as the older male did the same then immediately pushed him down to the bed.

Junhui easily flipped their position so now Minghao was underneath him, the younger's body was glistening with sweat, eyes filled with lust as he tried to create more frictions between them. Goodness, how Minghao looked so delectable right now, all bare for him to feast on.

Junhui dipped down once again, kissing Minghao deeply and more passionate than before. Minghao's hands found themselves tangled in Junhui's hair, yanking at the strands demandingly. Junhui hissed before going down, sucking on Minghao's Adam's apple until it turned purplish.

"Gēge," Minghao pleaded breathlessly. “Gēge don't tease." 

Junhui watched the younger with unreadable expression, his pupils wide, staring into Minghao as if he wanted to devour the younger male alive, which he might actually do it right now considering how delicious Minghao looked.

Junhui settled himself between Minghao's legs and ran his hand up and down Minghao's milky thighs, causing the younger to let out a shaky breath.

"Open your legs," he said and the younger immediately complied.

"Wider."

Minghao let out a whine before opening his legs wider, now completely exposing himself in front of the older male. Junhui hummed before he leaned down again and Minghao took a sharp breath when their cocks made a contact, the older male chuckled.

"Come to me," he said.

"Be mine and I will give you the world," he whispered, so close to Minghao's face.

"Gēge," Minghao whined.

"Say the words Minghao. _Say it and I'll give you my kingdom._ "

Minghao opened his eyes and looked up to Junhui, his cheeks flushed red, tears in the corner of his eyes. He ran his fingers through Junhui's soft locks, gripping tight and applying pressure, he loved hearing the older male's growl when he did so.

He knew what Junhui was trying to do and he knew, once he said the words, he would be pulled down to a bottomless pit with nowhere to escape. He would be forever chained to the male in front of him and Junhui would own his entire existence. There was no reassurance whether the older male would keep him forever or threw him the moment he got bored with Minghao.

Wen Junhui was a dangerous man, not even the current leaders could tame him. He was a dragon, born to be free and born to lead his own empire. It didn't take him long before he carved his name in the back of people's mind with fear and blood, painting the world in red as he built his throne from scratch, claiming what was supposed to be his.

Wen Junhui was a ruthless bastard, a sadistic maniac. There were countless rumors about him in the underground world, dozens of many other leaders who lost their clans in the hands of the dragon.

A path alongside Junhui was nowhere near to the path of happy endings. It’s path only has blood and fear. But Junhui had given him everything he could've asked for in the span of months more than his parents ever did in his entire 22 years of life.

To bear the mark of Wen Junhui, is he worthy of it? Will he ever be worthy?

But Minghao, more than anything else in this world, wanted to be owned. Deep down in his heart, where he stored all of his secrets, his dark side, the ruthless and cold-blooded Xu Minghao.

He wanted the acknowledgement of the world not as the heir of Xu's family but as himself, as a person of his own. He wanted to live as a being with conscience and not just a doll with pretty face, a doll that would kill with a word from his parents, like an empty vessel without its own mind.

"Make me yours gē. Mark me as yours," he whispered the word. That is when he chose to fell in love with the devil itself.

Junhui smiled as he kissed Minghao, taking his time to savor the taste of the younger. He felt Minghao gently massaged his scalp, gripping at his locks tightly as a response. The kiss was slow and nowhere near rush, unlike the many kisses they shared before. Just the two of them drowning in the taste of each other.

Junhui pulled away with a string of saliva connecting their lips, he pecked Minghao's swollen lips one more time before going down to his cock. The younger moaned as he felt Junhui took Minghaos length.

Junhui deep throated the younger easily without gaging, sucking on the head particularly hard and fingers playing with his shaved balls, feeling the younger folding his legs around Junhui’s bobbing head overwhelmed at the sensation.

“Gēge... Gēge..." He called mindlessly.

Junhui carefully inhaled through his nose and hummed at how sweet and fresh the younger smelt, like honey with hints of freshness from mints. He pulled away after he felt that Minghao was hard enough then he went to pressed wet kisses on his inner thigh, sucking and slightly nibbling at the supple flesh, causing Minghao arch his back from the bed, fingers clenched on the bedsheet.

Junhui let out a chuckle and blew a hot breath over Minghao's head, the younger almost whined in protest at the teasing gesture when Junhui took something out of the bedside drawer, it was a bottle of lube. Junhui quickly opened the cap and squeezed the translucent substance onto his palms down to Minghao's hole, watching as his pretty hole clenched at the sudden cold sensation.

Junhui rubbed his palms together to warm the lube before circling his fingers around the rim, teasing the younger playfully before he pushed the first finger in until he was knuckle deep. He let out a grunt when Minghao's hole greedily sucking his finger.

"Gēge... More..." The younger moaned.

And more Junhui delivered, the second and third quickly followed. He felt Minghao's body tensed at the stretched before slowly getting relaxed and soon rocking his hips against his three fingers. 

"More gēge... I'm not a porcelain doll," Minghao whispered, wrapping his legs around Junhui's waist and pulled him closer.

Junhui smirked at the words before he began to stretch Minghao opened, ignoring the younger's protests as he thrusted his fingers in and out agonizingly slow. Minghao was now biting his lips, hands fisting the sheets in frustration as he tried to pull Junhui closer to him, creating more friction between the two them.

Then after Junhui felt like Minghao was ready for him, he pulled his fingers out, watching in arousal as the gaping hole sucking on to nothingness hungrily. He squeezed the lube onto his hardening length, making sure it was coated perfectly before hooking one of Minghao's legs to his shoulder and guided his cock to the younger's entrance.

He looked at Minghao, maintaining the eye contact as he pushed in, stretching the younger almost painfully. Minghao gasped at the intrusion, feeling the head of Junhui's cock breaching past the tight rim. He didn't know why but the stretch burnt and it hurts. He felt like being torn apart as he could practically feel his walls were throbbing painfully around Junhui's thick cock.

It felt like his first time doing this when in reality, he had done this with Junhui many times before his body should be accustomed to the older male's size already. Was Junhui growing in size? At this point Minghao might actually believe he was, because the feeling of Junhui's underside veins against his walls brought him to another level of pleasure and pain. 

Or perhaps it was because Junhui was being gentle, treating him lovingly and taking his time devouring the younger bits by bits. But Minghao wouldn't complain either way, because Junhui felt amazing inside him.

He loved how Junhui filled him like no one else could, his big, fat cock stretching him so good. Minghao was addicted to the feeling of Junhui being inside him, he craved for it with his entire being.

They both let out a breath when Junhui was fully seated inside, so deep that Minghao moaned at the feeling of being filled to the brim. Junhui didn't let the younger adjust to his size for long before he pulled almost all the way out and snapped his hips forward, giving Minghao no time to get used to his pace as he brutally rammed into him.

"Mmh nghh!!" Minghao let out a choked moan.

"Fucking God..." Junhui growled. "You're driving me crazy Minghao."

Minghao wrapped his arms around Junhui's neck, pulling him down for a kiss. It was sloppy and messy but the two of them couldn't care less, Junhui's pace was almost like a beast, abusing Minghao's sweet spot straight away without stopping for a second. The headboard thumped against the walls loudly from Junhui's strong and precise pace and Minghao's sensual moans filling the room even the moon would've been jealous of the two.

"Gēge— nnhh ahh!!"

Minghao's face was contorted both in pain and pleasure, holding onto Junhui for dear life as the older male fucked the living out of him. His own hard cock was leaking and heavy on his stomach as Junhui continued to hit his sweet spot, filling him so perfectly as if the two were made for each other.

"Baby," Junhui called and Minghao tried his best to focus.

"Bear my child," the older male said.

"Bear my child and make me your king."

Minghao let out a choked whine upon hearing the words,

"Yes... Yes gēge... Give me your child, make me your queen... Give me all of you," he said between his choked moans.

_"My king."_

Junhui said nothing as he kissed Minghao, his pace was becoming erratic, indicating that he was close. It didn't take long before he came, emptying his seed into Minghao's womb, watching as the younger's belly swelled from it. He rolled his hips, riding his orgasm as his hand sneaked down and wrapped his digits around Minghao's hard cock.

The younger squirmed before spilling almost immediately at the touch, spurting white ropes onto his stomach and Junhui's hand, all while still being filled with the older male's seed. Junhui brought his hand to his lips, licking his fingers and tasting the younger male's slight salty taste.

"Gēge," Minghao called.

"Hmm?" Junhui hummed and leaned down.

Minghao didn't say anything, his eyes were hazy and unable to focus anymore. Junhui knocked him up real good Minghao had gone silly from it, his brain barely functioning.

_So, this is what they called making love._

"Let's head back to Beijing," Junhui whispered to Minghaos ear, tracing his exposed neck with kisses. 

"Why?" Minghao asked hazily.

"There's something I need to take care of. Don't worry, no one has to know," Junhui said, pressing a soft kiss on Minghao's forehead before cleaning him with wet wipes.

* * *

Minghao was quiet the whole drive to Junhui's secret mansion, it wasn't Wei who picked them up but rather another man, probably in his 20s. He heard Junhui called him A-You or something before but he was too sleepy to remember.

Minghao had his head on Junhui's shoulder, enjoying the gentle touch from the older male as he stroked his freshly dyed hair. Minghao let out a sigh, snuggling closer to the older male.

"Gēge," he called.

"Yes?"

"Are we there yet?"

Junhui chuckled at Minghao's question and pinched his right cheek gently, nuzzling their noses together and earning a low giggle from the younger.

"You asked the same question a minute ago baby, no we're not there yet."

Minghao hummed, feeling his eyelids getting heavier as time passed by and slowly drifting to dream land, shutting himself down completely at the gentle touch of his husband.

* * *

Minghao didn't know how long he was asleep but he woke up to an unfamiliar bedroom, his petite body almost drowning in the soft surface of the bed which was covered with silk sheets. He looked around, the place was completely foreign to him but there were lots of dragon and phoenix carvings along with crescent moon.

Almost like his other mansion but this one rather looked more Asian style with gold and red being its base colors. Minghao slowly sat up and realized he was only wearing a loosely tied silk robe, then he looked up seeing Junhui enter the room.

The older male was wearing a black turtleneck and his hair was styled up, a small smile made its way to Minghao's face as he reached out for Junhui, the robe sliding down his shoulder, revealing his milky skin. Junhui smiled and leaned down, kissing him slowly.

Minghao hummed into the kiss before he broke into a giggle mess when Junhui tickled his sides, filling the room with high pitched giggles.

"Gēge— no, s-stop!"

"Not even a day passed and you're teasing gēge hm?" Junhui said, fixing his robe.

Minghao pouted, "But isn't gēge the one who's teasing?" Looking down the dark red robe he’s wearing, Minghao frowned. "I didn't remember wearing this on the way to here. Is gēge taking advantage of me while I sleep?” He asked, his eyes glinting mischievously.

Junhui tilted his head to the side and only smiled as a response.

"Where are we?" Minghao asked, looking around the room, a window in the far left of the room catching his eyes. It is a place that he didnt visit before, not even for his modelling gig. 

_"Nightless city."_

Minghao freezed, it's a name that he had heard before.

Nightless city? Wasn't it the heart of Wen Junhui's territories? Then it meant Junhui had brought him right to the center of his district?

"Do you think you're ready for my mark?" Junhui asked, pulling him back from his thoughts.

"Yes."

"Good," he said, leading Minghao to another room.

Minghao quietly following Junhui from behind, holding the older male's hand tightly as Junhui opened the big double doors to another room. Minghao's head peeked from behind, scanning around the room and his eyes landed on a tall figure standing in front of the windows.

Junhui stopped his tracks and turned to Minghao, he softly guided the younger to sit on a stool then Junhui turned his back and called the man.

"Seungcheol."

Minghao raised his brows at the name. 

_Seungcheol?_

The male turned around and smiled but there was something different with him today, unlike the cheerful and kind Seungcheol he met on his wedding day, this Seungcheol seemed to be radiating an intimidating aura like he is completely different person.

"He said yes?" Seungcheol asked, his eyes scanning Minghao before looking back at Junhui.

Junhui nodded. Seungcheol made his way towards Minghao and bowed down. "Your highness," he said.

"I heard from Jun," Seungcheol said as he went behind Minghao, preparing. "That you want his mark," the male trailed, preparing the tattoo machine and all other necessities. "Is that correct?”

"Yes," Minghao finally spoke.

"Which one?" Seungcheol grinned.

"Everything that makes me his."

Then he untied his robe and let it slid down from his shoulders, completely exposing his torso. Minghao's eyes were locked on Junhui's, dark and intoxicating, as if he was challenging the older male. Junhui smirked before he took a step forward, threading Minghao's dark locks.

The younger's eyes fluttering closed at the touch as he felt Seungcheol began to draw the sketch of Junhui's marks on his back, all while feeling Junhui's thumb gently caressing his cheeks.

"Good boy," Junhui said in Mandarin.

"So fearless. My queen."

Minghao hummed, "Only for my king," he replied, opening his eyes and looked up directly to Junhui's lustful eyes.

"I hate to interrupt but please don't fuck while I'm working. It kinda gets in the way, in case you're wondering," Seungcheol butts in, teasing. Minghao could see Junhui rolling his eyes.

"Make it fast."

Then Minghao felt the stinging pain, it didn't hurt as much as he thought it would be, but then again, he was trained to withstand the most painful torture his parents ever done. Getting a tattoo wouldn't do much to him.

"I want to see your mark too," Minghao whispered in Mandarin.

"Haven't you seen mine though?"

"Not the ones on the back," Minghao replied, almost pouting.

"You'll see in no time *xīn gān."

*Literally means “heart and liver,” though it may sound too bloody for some but it’s often reserved for your other half or the most important people in your life whom you can’t live without, just like you can’t live without those organs. The "my heart and soul" in English might come close to the intense meaning of 心肝(xīn gān). 心肝 is a very strong term of endearment, to be reserved only for those who are extremely precious to you. Noted that Junhui starts calling Minghao this after he said that he'll be Junhui's.*

The two didn't talk after that, the only sounds filling the room was Seungcheol's tattoo machine as he started his work on Minghao's flawless skin, silently admiring how the younger's back was like a blank, white canvas. So beautiful and so perfect.

Three and a half hours later and Minghao was having a hard time keeping his hands to himself since Seungcheol was now working on his tailbone, it was alright for him move his hands. He pulled Junhui down, kissing him like they havent seen each other for years. 

Their tongues battled for dominance and Minghao sucked on Junhui's desperately as the older male shoved his tongue inside his hot cavern, claiming over Minghao once again. The room's temperature was raising and the wet sounds of their kisses accompanied Seungcheol's tattoo machine sounds.

"Horny bastards," Seungcheol murmured, doing his work faster while being careful not to make a mistake. All done your highness, I assumed Jun would do the rest?"

Minghao looked up and smirk, enough answer for Seungcheol as he wrapped the tattoos on Minghao's back before he gestured Junhui for a talk in another room.

"I'll be back xīn gān," Junhui said as he gave him a peck on the lips.

Seungcheol waited for Junhui at the hallway and not long after, the door opened revealing Junhui. He pushed himself off the wall he was leaning against as soon as Junhui closed the door.

"How is he?"

Junhui smirked at the question. "Perfect."

"When's the next move?"

"Hmm. Let me think over it." Junhui hummed.

"I think it would be inappropriate for me to take everything away just like that after what they have given to me right?" Junhui chuckled, his lips pulling up into a vicious smile.

"Since when you started to think about what's appropriate or not?" Seungcheol snorted.

"Give me some time, I'd like to savor the taste of Xu Minghao a little bit longer," Junhui said as he started to make his way towards the door. 

"Still a Xu? I thought he's a Wen already," Seungcheol grinned seeing his friend stop, his hand at the doorknob of the now opened door.

"Get everything ready and tell the other guys too," Junhui said as he left the room.

"The time is nearing huh," Seungcheol said to himself, walking towards the exit.

* * *

"I want another tattoo," Minghao said as soon as Junhui entered the room. "This one," he said, showing Junhui his phone. It was a picture of a plum tree, a symbol of perseverance and hope as well as beauty thriving in adverse circumstances.

"Of course, where do you want it?"

"Here," Minghao said as he slid his robe off completely before opening his legs wider for Junhui to see.

The younger male smiled mischievously, running his fingertips on his right thigh. Junhui knew he was staring but he couldn't care less as he feasts on the sight of the younger male, his milky white skin and his pretty little cock. Fully on display, only for him, to devour.

"What a tease you are," he said, one of his hands gripping on Minghaos thigh and the other reaching for the equipment. 

"I didn't know you could tattoo," Minghao said as he watched Junhui start working on his thigh.

"I have many other skills that you have yet to discover xīn gān, " Junhui replied.

"Hmm. I wonder," Minghao hummed, running his fingers through Junhui's locks.

"Lean back a little, pretty," Junhui pats Minghao’s hips, his eyes never leaving the younger’s thighs.

Minghao followed immediately. His eyes catching a tattoo on Junhuis arm. "I want that too," Minghao pointed at Junhui's inner arm where a crescent moon with lotus flower was tattooed. 

"We'll get there," Junhui smiled.

A few hours and stolen kisses also lots of teasing later, Junhui was finally done with Minghao's body. The younger stood in front of the windows with his silk robe hanging loosely on his petite body exposing the vast expanse of his back. His beautiful dark eyes showing the reflection of the sunset he was currently looking at.

Junhui watched as Minghao's hand rubbed his currently flat stomach unconsciously. "I want to break free," the younger whispered.

"I want people to look at me in the eyes as a person with his own conscience. I want them to cower in fear when they hear my name, not because I was a Xu but rather because I'm someone who is capable of crushing their world with my bare hands."

"And you'll have that," Junhui whispered to the younger's ears, hugging him from the back as he wrapped his arms around Minghao's waist, hands rubbing on Minghao's belly. "I can give you the world." He kissed Minghao's right shoulder, carefully not pressing on his back too much. "I can give you everything you want."

"Bring me the East City," Minghao whispered so softly that Junhui almost missed it. Junhui's hand paused, right above Minghaos heart where he can feel the youngers heartbeat. 

_East City? Isn't that one of Xu Clan's main pillar?_

"Show me the beauty of your fire," Minghao said as he turned around, delicate fingers cupping Junhui's face. His eyes determined and full of purpose. 

"Show me," He whispered his lips brushing Junhui's cheek, his eyes focused on the Junhui's reaction. 

_"How you paint the world red,"_ he said before closing his eyes, pressing their lips together in yet another slow kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas to everyone who celebrated it, may your day filled with abundant blessings! Also, since this is my last update for 2019, happy new year too 🎉🎆 enjoy your time with your families and dearest ones~
> 
> I wish for everyone to have a healthy and successful 2020, and may the heavens bless us with abundant blessings of JunHao too next year 🙏 I personally didn't expect to last this long, when I participated for THE8 OF JUN, I was wondering whether I would still be writing for JunHao or not by the end of the year but I guess, I'm going to stick around ㅎㅎ
> 
> Though I'm not the best author out there, my updates are so-so and it takes me years to finish an AU, hopefully you'll watch over me too next year ^^ I have more to come, things to improve so I would be very happy if you could stick around too.
> 
> As I promised, even though I couldn't be your Santa or Christmas elf but please do accept this little gift from me =)  
> This chapter is fully beta'ed so yes, I'm very excited to drop this one~ do tell me what you think of this chapter ^^
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated 💕
> 
> [Threads](https://twitter.com/junkyunist__/status/1186811446304231424?s=19) of Six Feet Under fake tweets
> 
> I work better with a [coffee](https://ko-fi.com/junkyunist)
> 
> Hmu on [twt](https://twitter.com/junkyunist__?s=09) to talk about Seventeen, Day6 and Monsta X (also OOR & MFS hard stan)
> 
> Check my Beta's [twt](https://twitter.com/uriwonflower?s=09) too
> 
> Ask me stuffs or send me JunHao prompts on [cc](https://curiouscat.me/junkyunist__)


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning(s): Mentions of gun, blood, violence, impulsive killing, breath play (choking) and a certain way of using gun in sex, if you are uncomfortable with any of the above please do not read this chapter. I am not responsible for any following disturbances you feel after reading this because I already warned you.
> 
> This is a fictional work which means anything the characters did here is not related to the said people in real life, please learn to differentiate what is fictional and what is real. Thank you.
> 
> DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE UNCOMFORTABLE

It had been a month since they came back home. Junhui immediately went back to work while Minghao stayed at home. There was nothing out of ordinary. Except for the lingering blanket of what had happened during their vacation. Something invisible yet noticeable to anyone with eyes.

If Junhui, alone, was enough to make people shiver in fear and horror, now imagine two of him. Only heavens would know what chaos the pair would bring upon their enemies and to anyone who crossed their path.

Minghao was acting like a dutiful husband he was to Junhui, the younger would greet him when he got back home, prepare his bath, and cook dinner for him. They didn't fight as much as before, but whenever they do, the maids and butlers in their house preferred to stay as far away as possible. Not because of the tension in the air or the curses coming out of their mouths or the occasional plates that Minghao throws but because their arguments would end up with their Master Wen fucking the daylight out of their Mistress Wen for _hours_. They once pulled an all-nighter that terrorized the whole mansion and if the maids and butler ended up not looking at Minghao in the eye the whole day, he didn't even bother pointing it out as he still feel pain from at his lower back.

Comments suspecting of Master Wen doing it on purpose was exchange in between breaks from their labors or in hushed whispers as they clean the mess left by their masters in the morning. No one had the nerve to even voice out their suspicion nor have their comments be spoken out loud within the vicinity of their masters except for the head butler Wei.

“Forgive me for saying this but it's nice to see how Mistress Wen _changed_ a side of you,” the butler said with a thin smile on his face, eyes shining in teasing manner.

Junhui glared from the corner of his eyes, still facing his husband who was checking himself on the full-size mirror in front of him. Minghao was trying on different kind of clothing for about an hour already yet it seemed like he was still unsatisfied, seemingly to be looking for something else that was not the price tags nor the vibrant colors of the clothing.

“You're enjoying this, aren't you?” Junhui hissed at his butler.

“No master,” Wei said, stopping himself midway. “To be truthfully honest with you, I do. Because I prefer to see the two of you like this rather than chasing at each other's tail every once a second, it was getting tiresome trying to separate the two of you. Master, you are no longer a child and I'd like to think that you're capable of growing up.”

“The insults are outweighing the praises huh?” Junhui squinted his eyes.

Wei just smiled and bowed a little to his master, Junhui rolled his eyes and clicked his tongue before smoking his cigar, enjoying the way it got him high in the head for a moment, filling his lungs with pure nicotine before puffing the white smokes out. He could hear the female servants squealing at the corner, eyeing the now master of Wen Clan with lustful eyes. But stare for all Junhui could care, he only had his eyes on the male standing in front of him. His petite body clad in a [red Cheongsam](https://privatter.net/i/4589550) with high cuts on each side, revealing his smooth legs in a teasing manner. Minghao had his lips jutted out in a small pout, eyes looking at himself.

“Gēge, do you think this one is good?” He turned around, now facing Junhui fully.

Junhui knew from how well the Cheongsam fitted that it was made specifically for Minghao, a phoenix and flowers were embroidered on the front with golden threads. _His mark_. Junhui's eyes darkened at the sight of his husband, like the bright moonlight at its peak, so beautiful yet cold, so close but not close enough for Junhui to reach. Reminding him of the cold moon in November night, of something beautiful but annihilating.

“It's good,” Junhui said, trying to be nonchalant about it. Ignoring how his insides were set on fire the moment his gaze landed on Minghao's dark eyes, beautiful just like crystals under the bright moonlight.

“Really? I think it's a little...” Minghao trailed, his long and slender fingers trailing down playfully, showing a little bit more of his skin. “Not enough?” He bit his lip, eyes locked to Junhui's burning ones.

“Xīn gān,” Junhui called, ever so softly that it sent shiver down to Minghao's spine, his breath caught in his throat. If death had a form and a voice, it would be Junhui. Deadly but tempting.

Minghao's long eyelashes fluttered at the call as he made his way towards Junhui and then made himself comfortable on the older male's lap, his small frame fitted perfectly in Junhui's arms like he was made to be held by the older male. Junhui's slightly calloused hand made its way to the back of Minghao's thigh, so rough against the supple flesh. A whimper escaped his crimson lips as he hugged the older male's neck, Junhui smirked. Liking the way Minghao's milky skin and supple thighs were bare for everyone to witness. _His most prized possession_.

“You're beautiful...”

Minghao hummed and leaned down, lips were immediately captured in a deep kiss. He could taste the rich, leathery core and elegant hints of earth from the cigar, complemented by an assortment of sweet spices that filled him in an instant. He wasn't a fan of cigars but he liked the taste of it on Junhui, like an addictive drug that he couldn't get enough of. The soft and gentle kiss was now turning into a rough one, teeth clashing and tongues battled for dominance which eventually led to Minghao surrendering and let the older male explored his sweet cavern.

The younger male hummed into the kiss, as if purposely showing how good Junhui made him feel, as if mocking those who eyed his husband with lustful eyes before. Bold of them to assume that he wouldn't catch their hungry eyes and letting them go just like that. Then he sneaked his hand down to Junhui's side, earning a grunt from the older male as he giggled into the kiss and pulled away. Mischievousness was clear in his eyes.

It was a [Glock 18](https://privatter.net/i/4587795) that Junhui always kept by his side.

Junhui quirked his brow in amusement, clearly anticipating what kind of mischievousness Minghao would do this time. The pout on Minghao's face was clear when he found there was no magazine inside and no silencer either, he liked to keep it quiet when he did his kills, just slowly savoring the sight of his prey turning lifeless in front of him. After all, he was more to a shadow rather than a beast like Junhui.

“Gēge, where's the magazine?” He asked, tilting his head cutely.

“Hm? Guess where it is,” Junhui booped his nose playfully and leaned back into the chair.

Minghao squirmed a little before he began to search Junhui's body for the mag, from his broad chest and further down, dangerously close to Junhui's cock. He was clearly having so much fun in this game of finding the mag, delicate hand roaming around Junhui's body as he search for it, purposely teasing the places that got Junhui gritting his teeth, iris darkening ever so slightly. 

Minghao leaned closer before he sneaked his one hand to the back, purposely grabbing a handful of Junhui's ass and watched in amusement as the older male looked at him intensely, so intense that Minghao felt like he could come right there and then. Minghao rolled his hips a little, a breathy moan escaped his lips as at the frictions between their cocks.

_Finally_ , he found the mag and pulled it out after a long agonizing minute of pressing his cock to Junhui's hard on. Without saying anything, Minghao put the 30-rounder mag into the gun and pulled the slide back, cocking the gun with much confidence. He smiled sweetly at Junhui and only got wider when he heard round of gasps filing the room, colors were drained from the female servants' faces as they stood stiffly in their positions.

“I thought you don't like killing without purpose xīn gān?” Junhui spoke in Mandarin, caressing Minghao's cheek with his other hand.

“I don't.”

“Yeah?” Junhui asked, smoking his cigar.

“But I don't like people staring at what's mine either,” Minghao hummed, playing with the cocked gun in his hand as if it was nothing big.

“Then show them,” Junhui smiled crookedly. _“Show them who I belonged to.”_

Minghao bit his lips excitedly before pointing his gun towards one of the female servants who immediately fell to her knees, begging for mercy. But Minghao's eyes showed no emotions, as if he was not a human with feelings. Hand firmly pointing at the female's face and no sign of doubt.

“Please, my lord please. I'm sorry! I didn't mean to offend you, please, please spare my life. I promise I won't–”

Her sentences stopped at that as the bullet tear its way through her neck, causing a gaping hole in its wake that quickly filled with blood and gushed out. The female worker fell to the ground with a loud ‘thud’ and a pool of blood forming around her almost immediately, soaking into her clothes and the expensive fur carpet in the room as the she choked to death.

There was a thin smile on Minghao's face as he looked at Wei from the corner of his eyes, quirking his brow as if he was challenging the man to say something regarding his rather impulsive action. This could be good or bad, depending on how the butler handled this matter. He knew the man would do anything to make sure his master's throne was clean from the dogs but much to Minghao's displeasure, the man smiled and nodded at him, as if he was acknowledging Minghao's impulsive action earlier as something that wouldn't get in their way later in the future.

“I want to shot the head, guess I'm a little bit rusty eh?” Minghao pouted a little, turning his attention back to Junhui.

“Don't worry xīn gān, you'll get it the next time.”

Minghao smiled at Junhui's reassuring words, quickly regaining his composure back before eyeing the now scared to death female servants, his eyes as dark as the midnight as he looked for his next victim. Each one of them avoiding his gaze, a contrast to what they did earlier when they thought Minghao wasn't looking. He was very excited before when Junhui told him they would visit an old friend of his, a designer whose name was very well known in the fashion world. But turned out, no matter who they were facing, people just couldn't keep their hands to themselves. A bunch of street dogs with no dignity, dirty and disgusting.

“Do you know who I am?” He asked, voice surprisingly sounding very calm and sweet.

The servants seemed to hesitate to answer him, too afraid to open up their mouths and speak back.

“I'm asking you a question.”

“Y-yes, my lord,” finally one of them had the guts to speak.

“Then, do you know who he is?”

The servants nodded, even more afraid than before. One of them was crying silently, the other shivering in fear but Minghao was really blind to an ounce of humanity left inside him right now. The need to kill was so strong, the bloodlust he felt was spreading inside him like a parasite, straight to his core. All because of _one man_.

“I think red makes everything better,” Minghao suddenly said changing his gun from semi-automatic to full-automatic. “Besides,” Minghao started, looking over his shoulder to look at his husband. “It's the signature of my husband, isn't it?”

He glanced up, eyes twinkling in madness before shooting the remaining workers straight to their heads. The walls were painted in blood splatters in seconds and rounds of empty cases flying everywhere. The younger male didn't even blink nor quiver, hand firmly holding up his form as he shot the already dead bodies, making a giant mess of blood pool right at the corner of the room until the last bullet he had.

“It's beautiful, isn't it?” He said emotionlessly.

“It is indeed,” Junhui licked his lips upon seeing the raging madness in Minghao's eyes.

Funny how the younger insisted that he never liked getting blood on his hands, especially innocent blood. But the fact that he just took 10 innocent lives without even blinking only proofed one thing; he was definitely a Xu.

No matter how his rational side kept denying his primal instinct, Minghao was born to kill. Just one reason was enough to drive him past the borderline and changed into the real Xu Minghao and in this case, his overflowing sense of possession over Junhui. _His king_. Was what drives him to kill those workers without mercy, no wonder why the Xu(s) took pride in him. After all, he was the one who slaughtered the _7 heirs_.

“I think that'll teach you a lesson,” Minghao said, looking from the corner of his eyes at the designer who stood not too far away from the mess. “I don't like people staring at what's mine,” he tilted his head.

“Forgive me my lord, I was ignorant and made you upset. This will not happen again.”

“Gēge will pay for the clothes,” he said, gesturing for Wei and the other men inside to take the designer out of the room. “Oh, and I like this one,” Minghao smiled sweetly as if he didn't just kill someone.

His eyes watched the designer being led outside before he turned his attention back to Junhui, the older male looked so pleased at what he just did and Minghao felt a sense of pride filling him.

“Do you like my work?” Minghao asked playfully.

“It's red.”

“I do,” Junhui smiled. “Very much,” he said as he pulled Minghao down for a kiss.

The younger giggled, clearly satisfied with the reaction he got from Junhui. He rolled his hips to tease the older male, Junhui was so hard already and it made Minghao's mouth waters at the thought of it. Having Junhui shoved his cock deep inside him, fucking him good until the only thing he remembered was his name.

“Do I looked pretty in this?” Minghao said between their kisses.

“You do,” Junhui smirked. “But prettier if it's off of you xīn gān,” Junhui said before turning their position.

Minghao let out an airy giggle, feeling the older male took the gun away from his hand. He let out a hum, wrapped his legs around Junhui's waist and pulled the older male closer to him. He watched as Junhui pulled the mag out and set the gun aside, Minghao raised his brows. Then Junhui slowly ran his hands up and down Minghao's supple thighs, earning shaky whine from the younger male. He pinched the supple flesh, pleased with the reaction he got from Minghao. The younger was really tempting him at this moment and there was no way he was just playing innocent. Junhui took the Cheongsam off almost immediately without much difficulties and Minghao whined at it.

“Gēge said I looked pretty in it,” he pouted.

“And you are,” Junhui said, giving Minghao's pouting lips a gentle peck. “But I did say you looked prettier even without anything, right?" He chuckled and spread Minghao's legs apart.

“Is my beloved gēge hungry for his Xiao Hao?” Minghao asked playfully.

“I am,” Junhui hummed. “So hungry for Xiao Hao.”

Junhui leaned down to peck Minghao's lips as he poured the lube straight to Minghao's puckering hole, earning a low hiss from the younger. He pushed two fingers at once, gritting his teeth at how tight Minghao was despite having another session before coming to this place.

“Fuck! You!” Minghao cursed, glaring at Junhui. 

“Excuse you Mr. Wen but a little bit of consideration would be appreciated here,” Minghao glared, dropping the play almost immediately.

“I'm sorry Mrs. Wen, I didn't know you're _that_ fragile,” Junhui chuckled.

Minghao rolled his eyes before he clamped down around Junhui's fingers, quirking his brows as if to challenge Junhui. The older male smirked before he kissed Minghao roughly, forcing his fingers to stretch the younger despite the tightness. Minghao moaned into the kiss, their saliva mixing together and dripping down to his chin. It was a mess yet none of them cared, too deep in their own minds.

The pungent smell of blood ignited something in Minghao, like an omega in heat getting triggered over his Alpha's pheromones and that was exactly how Minghao felt right now. Junhui touch was burning his skin and his insides, he couldn't get enough of it and kept yearning for more. He arched his back when Junhui's fingers grazed over something sensitive inside him, loving the way Junhui's eyes glinted in pure lust every time he did so. Yet, Junhui seemed keen on teasing him with his fingers only, as if he wasn't painfully hard at all which was an utter lie. Minghao could see the bulge forming in his pants and he groaned in frustration, the motherfucker still had self-control even in situation like this.

“F-fuck... Just– just put it inside!” Minghao hissed, cheeks flushing red.

“Anything?” Junhui asked amused, his eyes twinkling in mischief.

“I'm going kill– _nnh_!” Minghao let out a high-pitched whine when Junhui pressed on the sensitive gland harder.

He was panting, cheeks flushing red as the adrenaline from the earlier kill still overtaking his body. He needed a release, to get out of his bloodlust state and Junhui was not making it any better. Before he could curse more, he felt something cold and firm pressing to his hole, he shot his eyes wide opened and gasped.

Junhui had pushed the mouth of the gun inside his hole, the exact same gun he previously used to kill those workers. It was covered in lube, all sticky and slick. Minghao's jaw fell open at the cold intrusion, he gripped at Junhui's biceps tightly, blunt nails digging crescent into the sun-kissed skin.

**_*Technically, as far as I know. The mouth of the gun would be hot after someone fires it but let's just pretend that the gun has enough time to cool down before Junhui used it on Minghao*_ **

“F-fuck...” He panted.

“You said anything xīn gān,” Junhui smirked, pushing the gun even deeper.

“You're sick fuck!” Minghao spat yet he couldn't hide his hardening cock.

Junhui chuckled, watching as Minghao's hard cock let out another drip of pre-cum, a contrast to what he said before.

“But you seem to enjoy this, no?” He mocked the younger male.

But the only sounds coming out of Minghao's abused lips were small whimpers and series of curses, the cold gun stretching his hole felt so uncomfortable yet it was exhilarating and Minghao was pretty much sure at this point that Junhui was sick and twisted in his mind but he wouldn't deny the fact that he might also be like that too.

“Like that, yeah?” Junhui finally said.

“Do you like this feeling? Knowing that I could end you with a shot?”

Minghao whimpered, he knew the gun wasn't loaded but the way Junhui said it turned him on beyond words if that was even possible.

“I could pull the trigger and you would be nothing baby, I could end your life in a second,” Junhui pushed the gun even deeper. “You're sick in mind,” Junhui said, his other hand gripping at Minghao's neck, pressing enough for the pleasure and adrenaline but not strong enough to cut his air circulation off completely.

Minghao choked on his own breath, tears forming in the corner of his eyes as he squirmed lightly. He had never been this hard before in his life and a simple thought of having his life on someone else's hands had him gone completely in lust. He never thought of it before, being the one held at a gunpoint. Because the real Xu Minghao would never let that happen yet Junhui did exactly the opposite of that.

“But that's okay,” Junhui whispered to his ears, kissing his tears away. “ _We can be sick and beautiful too.”_

Junhui moved the gun in a slow pace, making sure it was pressed against Minghao's sweet spot each time. He loved the way Minghao arched his back at the sudden pleasure and the way his voice was dripping like honey, so sweet to his ears

“Ahh anhh!”

Minghao was definitely enjoying this unfamiliar thing inside him looking from the way he rocked his hips against Junhui's pace, his teary eyes filled with lust, clearly inviting Junhui to devour the younger male himself rather than the cold gun in his hand. The older male pulled his hand away, watching the bruises slowly painting Minghao's milky neck then his eyes traveled down.

Minghao's hole was swallowing the gun hungrily like it was Junhui's cock, stretching so deliciously against the cold material. But Junhui wasn't planning on fucking his husband with a gun, at least not today, so he thrusted the gun two more times before he pulled it out and tossed it to the side, earning a long needy whine from Minghao.

“Can't get enough?” He chuckled.

Minghao clicked his tongue but didn't say anything, surprisingly quiet as he watched Junhui took off his clothing agonizingly slow. He let out a huff.

“Be slower than this and I'm going to put a bullet in your head,” he threatened, clearly not amused by Junhui's teasing.

“But you were the one having a gun shoved in your ass xīn gān,” Junhui chuckled. “That's a little bit cocky, don't you think so?” Junhui grinned and took the lube bottle.

He made sure his cock was coated perfectly before settling himself again between Minghao's legs, the puckering hole inviting him to be inside. Junhui wasted no time and pushed all the way in without a warning, stealing Minghao's breath away as he did so. It felt so good, the warmth engulfing him and the tightness hugging his length perfectly. Minghao always felt so good when he devoured him raw like this and Junhui would never got bored from the taste of his husband, _never_.

Junhui let out a low grunt before he snapped his hips forward, filling the room with Minghao's sweet whimpers as he hit the sweet spot over and over again without mercy. The smell of the blood starting to become unmistakably too pungent for anyone with a sane mind to bear but the two was becoming more and more insane as time went by, completely drunk in the smell of blood and sex.

Junhui's pace had always been brutal almost like an animal but that was just the way Minghao liked it, that was exactly what he was seeking for his whole life. And the sole thought of being the only one who could drive Junhui insane like this had Minghao filled to the brim with pride.

“Ahh gēge... Gēge...!”

Minghao's brows knitted in discomfort as the familiar heat building up in his stomach, his cock was lying pitifully against his flat stomach, looking so painful more than ever as Junhui pounded right into him.

“You're close baby?”

Minghao nodded mindlessly, too far gone to actually form a coherent answer for the male. Junhui felt so good and the way he grew twice size bigger pushed Minghao to the edge, the waves of his orgasm washed over him like a tsunami, blinding him for a moment as he spilled himself all over his stomach almost like a pathetic Omega. He heard Junhui's low grunt and moaned, his body was feeling oversensitive after his orgasm and Junhui's strong thrusts felt a little bit too much for his limp body to take.

“Gēge... _Nnh_!!”

But it didn't take long before the older male filled him with his seed, warmth spreading inside of him almost immediately. Junhui's hips stuttered for a moment before regaining his posture back, dark eyes watching the wrecked state of his husband. He swore that Minghao was literally glowing for a split second before the younger male pulled him down for a kiss, letting himself got carried away by his husband's sweet lips before Minghao clamped down around his length, licking his lips mischievously as he rolled his hips again.

* * *

“I was told that you refused to eat?” Junhui asked, settling down the documents in his hands to the desk next to him.

A nonchalant hum was the only answer Junhui got as he watched his husband flipping through the magazine page lazily. Minghao was lying down on the couch with nothing but Junhui's oversized shirt, legs dangling from the armchair and lips jutting out in a pout as he looked at the monthly magazine in his hands, totally uncaring of his exposed lower part, no one had the nerve to pointed it out anyway.

“We can't have that xīn gān, what do you want to eat?” Junhui asked again, taking off his coat and rolled his sleeves up.

Minghao perked at the gesture and looked at him excitedly.

“Are you going to cook?”

“No,” Junhui chuckled and shook his head. “We're going to order takeout.”

Minghao clicked his tongue and pouted at Junhui's answer, going back to his magazine in annoyance.

“Is it the baby talking?” Junhui teased.

“There is no baby Jun, I just don't like the food your maids cooked. It tasted like shit.”

“What do you want to eat?” Junhui asked again.

“Stop asking that if you're not g–”

“I'll cook it for you.”

Minghao's remaining protests died in his throat upon hearing the older male's words, he stared at Junhui like a statue.

“You can cook?” he asked cautiously.

“Of course, I've been living on my own before we got married.”

“You're not going to poison me, aren't you?”

“No xīn gān, why would I put our baby in danger hm?” Junhui chuckled at Minghao's suspicion towards him.

“Under normal circumstances, I'm going to argue with that but I'm hungry so cook me Malatang and Ma La Xiang Guo.”

Junhui shook his head and went to the kitchen, clearly amused by how Minghao was following him from behind cautiously. He took the ingredients needed and started preparing for the dishes with Minghao eyeing his moves, Junhui might be the feared mafia leader but he knew basic skills such as cooking, he was very good at this one too.

The younger was being surprisingly quiet as he watched Junhui cooked his meals, probably stunned by Junhui's new fact that he learned just now. He sat on the kitchen stool patiently, playing with the basket of fresh fruits there once in a while.

“You've refused to eat for days now, it's not good for your health xīn gān.”

“I don't like the food.”

“You can cook them by yourself? You did that before, you _cooked_ for me.”

“I'm tired okay? I don't know why but I get tired easily these days and your maids are terrible at cooking,” Minghao huffed.

“They're not, xīn gān are you sure you're not pregnant?” Junhui asked in amusement.

“I'm not gē, please stop with the weird ideas. Your maids are terrible cooks, that's it,” Minghao glared and crossed his arms on his chest.

“You ate their foods before, never once I heard you complaining. How about we go see a doctor once you eat? Sounds good to you?”

“No gēge, I'm not pregnant. Just cook the damn food, I'm hungry.”

Junhui shook his head and continued cooking, making a mental note to ask Minghao regarding this matter in another time— _soon_.

It didn't take long for Junhui to finished cooking and settling the dishes on the table, Minghao sat excitedly as he chew on the delicious dishes. A small smile made its way to his face upon seeing Minghao's happy expression, how funny they were being right now, looking like a normal, domestic married couple. One wouldn't know that the two have slaughtered dozens of lives before.

“It's spicy,” Minghao whined, gulping down a glass of milk.

“You didn't tell me your preferences xīn gān, so I made it accordingly to mine. Is it good, though?”

“It's good but spicy,” Minghao pouted.

“Are you sure you're not pregnant?”

“Oh, for fuck's sake please stop asking that!” Minghao groaned.

“I'm not pregnant, how confident you are in your seeds that you think it'll only take you one time to impregnate me??” Minghao scoffed.

“Correction, we did it _many times_ ,” Junhui smirked. “Want me to name the times and places?” He quirked his brows.

“Fucking horny bastard,” Minghao spat.

“We'll see a doctor shortly after this.”

“Uh, no. How about you go back to deal with your papers and I'll go back to enjoy my personal time? It's a win-win situation.”

“Wanna make a bet?”

“Fucking hell.”

* * *

“Mistress Wen,” Wei called as he bowed down.

“You can call me Minghao, it's fine,” Minghao replied, eyes fixed on the book he was currently reading.

“It would be rude of me to do so, but thank your letting me.”

“Did Junhui send you here?” Minghao asked, placing his book down before reaching for his cup of tea.

Wei nodded, “I got a message from Master Wen.”

“Go on.”

 _“My next move is your command,_ ” Wei said the exact words Junhui told him before giving Minghao a newspaper.

Minghao eyed the newspaper with a raised brow before taking it, his eyes skimming through the bold print in the first page.

**MOONLIT CITY HAUNTED IN RED**

He looked at Wei curiously before the man stepped aside and turned on the TV, showing a news channel.

_“Early this morning police found out the most populated shopping and entertainment district Moonlit City, covered in mysterious red substance that releases a strong and pungent smell which people believes to be blood._

_The police are still trying to figure out what happened but as seen on the pictures shown, there are currently no workers to be seen at sight which led to another question, where are they?_

_A hard to believe sight is seen across the street, the crowded shops are all empty with no one inside and not a single trace is left. The sight of red covering the whole place causes fear and panic to consume people who lives nearby. Was it the act of street gangs? Or something bigger than any of us?_

_The police are currently investigating the cause of this horrible event as we speak now.”_

Minghao watched as the camera showed the current situation, even though the pictures were blurry and chaotic, he could still see it. The prized possession of the Xu, a fountain made out of marble with gold trimmings shaped into a [Double-Pupil Bird or Chongming,](https://privatter.net/i/4589010) the mark of Xu. What used to be the crown and glory of the Xu family is know tainted red and drenched in blood still sprouting from it.

And for a moment, Minghao's eyes showed an emotion that didn't go unnoticed by Wei who kept his mouth shut but his eyes were fixed on the young master in front of him. Minghao's slender hand traveled to where his heart is, a place always left bare and clean to home the mark of Xu. 

“I never got the chance to bear their mark... The one mark they took pride of,” Minghao said almost like a whisper. “They thought I was unworthy,” he chuckled, eyes flickered over to the TV screen in front of him. “Because I killed the 7 heirs including my own cousin. But it wasn't my fault, you know? They're just weak. How could the leaders expect such weaklings like them to be their futures? That's just ridiculous. Is it not, Wei?” he said, words sounding more like a statement rather than a question. Clearly he wasn't expecting a word against what he said.

Wei nodded gently but not saying a word, knowing fully well that Minghao wasn't expecting a solid yes or no in return. He knew the story about _7 heirs_ after all.

There were originally 8 heirs, including Minghao as the sole heir of Xu Clan. Those heirs came from an alliance Mr. Xu made a long time ago with the promise of ruling the world divided into 8 districts led by different clans. Junhui wasn't included in that list because the Wen Clan preferred to move on their own rather than forming an alliance, that, and also because Wen Clan was already strong enough to stand on their own. Junhui was already leading his own people at the time when the other heirs undergone their trainings.

That was the original plan, but in the middle of planning their reign something unexpected occurred. One of Xu's main pillar, _their own son_ had killed the other 7 heirs including his own cousin in a blink of an eye. There were versions of the incident, one said that he killed them with a dagger, the other version said he used a handgun and some others said he used his own hands to rip their fleshes but one thing was consistent in those versions, the young male stood in the middle of the sacred hall, drenched in blood that his white suit had turned into red with the sweetest smile the world had ever witnessed.

That day, not one single soul was spared. The total of the lives lost were around 118 lives and he was the last one standing. No one knew why, no one could figure the reason behind it but after what happened, the alliance was broken and the other 7 clans turned their backs on the Xu Clan, posing as their enemies and Xu Minghao, once again disappeared from the surface. That, until he showed up as the young and beautiful model, overtaking the world with his charming smile. Leaving everyone with a question, what exactly happened to him?

“It used to be beautiful,” Minghao said.

“Pardon me?”

“The statue and the fountain, I used to visit the Moonlit City when I was young and I thought it was beautiful, you know? With all the gold and all the sparkly things I didn't know what when I was young,” Minghao chuckled. “But it looks better in red, I should've painted it sooner.”

Minghao hummed as he watched the city that used to be bustling with crowds and shimmering with lights were now covered with horror, one glance was enough to kill a man out of fear. Anyone with a sane mind would've known that whoever did this, was not a human.

Then his phone rang, a name flashed on his screen. _Father_.

Minghao took his phone and answered it, “Yes?”

“Yes father, I just saw the news this morning. No? Junhui is overseas for a meeting and won't be back for another two days,” Minghao said, his delicate fingers playing with the rim of his tea cup. “Are you implying the Wen have something to do with this?” His brows furrowed. His eyes flickered over to Wei, gesturing the butler to get him a notepad and a pen. “Are you hearing yourself? You're not making any sense.”

Placing the phone between his shoulder and cheek, Minghao took the notepad and pen from Wei's outstretched hand. Writing in a calm manner before showing his note to Wei. 

**Call Junhui. Now.**

Wei nodded and gave one last subtle look towards the young master who was on phone before he took his leave.

“Has the old age finally catching up to you? And what's with the rush? Isn't your Xu Clan _impenetrable_ by anything?” Minghao said, clearly mocking his father.

“Something like this shouldn't make you piss in your pants, weren't you the one bragging about how Moonlit City is one of the Xu's pride along many others? Being disrespectful? Disappointed in me? Please calm down, you sounded just exactly like a rat choking pathetically.”

Minghao twirled the pen in his hand, seemingly to be very bored listening to his father's talking nonsense like an old man he was.

“If you're so keen of that place then maybe you should go and ask that young soldier, you're so fond of, see if he actually can handle it. Being jealous? _I_ built your empire, don't tell me you forgot _who_ slaughtered the 7 clans who were against you years ago? I was the one causing it? I spare you the troubles, a mistake that you overlook because you were blinded by a mere power of united clans. I guess you're really getting old huh?” Minghao snorted.

“Why?” Minghao asked, his tone changed in a split second.

“Because if it were Junhui, don't you think he would've gone straight to your heart? And tear your flesh with his bare hands? Junhui doesn't like playing around, you know that and he doesn't need that place anyway. Moonlit City might be crucial for your clan but it's not to Wen Junhui. To him, its just a street owned by a small family of wannabes. What makes you so sure it wasn't the Silver Claw? They've been eyeing Moonlit ever since the first coup détat against their 3rd leader broke, I won't be surprised if it's actually them,” Minghao took a sip of his tea.

“That's your problem to deal with and not mine, I'm no longer a Xu once you sold me to Wen Junhui. I belonged to him and no longer have any obligations to do what you say. Shameless? You really have the face to say that huh? Fine, I'll see what I can get from Junhui. This will be the last time, I care for the two of you as a child should, stop demanding for more.” Minghao said as he disconnected the line just in time when Wei entered the room.

He took the phone from the male.

“Gēge. I said bring me the East City not the troubles,” Minghao whined. “Of course, you'd say that,” Minghao could almost see the teasing smile on Junhui’s face through the phone. “I like it very much, although, had you made the red look a little bit brighter, I would've loved it even more. But overall, it's good, just comeback home soon and deal with the troubles here– I'm not being demanding!” Minghao raised his voice in annoyance.

“No, it's not because of the fucking baby. What shit are you on? Stop being delusional and make sure to do something with the Silver Claw,” Minghao huffed before disconnecting the line. “Give my parents the information they needed.”

“To whom does your loyalty lie?” He suddenly asked, tilting his head to the side towards the man.

“My loyalty lies to whoever my master desire me to,” Wei replied with a smile before bowing down and left the room.

Minghao stared at his half empty cup of tea, the only reason why he didn't like being pushed to do filthy things like this was because he didn't want his friends getting dragged into the mess too. Of course, he wouldn't deny the addictive excitement he felt rushing in his blood as he took lives after lives with his bare hands but his friends didn't need to know that, the only information they should know was who Minghao's parents were to the underground world and nothing more.

He didn't mind taking lives with his own bare hands though he preferred it to be reasonable, the feeling of being the last judge was incomparable to anything in this world, he had done _bad things_ in the past back in his teenage years. Mostly the things his parents forced him to do. But Minghao loved being at the center of the spotlight more than rolling in the dirt like most of the heirs at his age did. He loved the gold and the diamonds but wouldn't it be better to have someone to do the dirty jobs for him?

For someone who trained him to be a ruthless monster only to forced him to hide the said monster they created under a perfect mask called Xu Minghao just because they knew, no one was able to contain his hideous side including them. His parents still had the face to expect something from him, nurturing the ‘son’ they made him act for years.

It was funny to think how shameless a person could be, but there was no such a thing as dignity for a man who was desperate to save himself from the fire. Xu Clan was a respectable clan, noble and graceful. Minghao grew up looking up to his parents with admiration, how could a person lead an army like that? Unwavering at the sight of his enemies? 

Had they given him the mark of Xu, the son they were so afraid of wouldn't be the monster he is right now.

* * *

**Note:**

1) Please keep in mind that I'm nowhere near professional when it comes to firearms like this, but I did some research too regarding this topic though I didn't go into details because I feel it was unnecessary as I was only using the overall image of the gun.

Long story short, in Glock’s entire inventory of handguns, there is one gun not available for sale in the US to regular gun owners. It's the Glock 18 which has a selector switch located on the slide that allows for two modes: traditional semiautomatic fire and fully automatic fire.

I won't go into details explaining this but certainly you could get the idea on where and how Junhui got his hands on this gun. If you wish to know more, please feel free to search it up online.

2) Malatang (麻辣烫) or spicy hot pot is a common type of Chinese street food that is especially popular in Beijing, Shanghai, Guangzhou. It originated in Leshan City, Sichuan Province, but it differs mainly from the Sichuanese version in that the Sichuanese version is more similar to what in northern China would be described as hot pot.

3) Ma La Xiang Guo (麻辣香锅) directly translated to “spicy and numbly fragrant wok”. There is no fixed recipe for this as you can add anything that you like to it, not sure how I should explain this but it's like a stir-fry.

**(Re:edit)**

4) Moonlit City and East City, these two are the same place. Common people and public knows the place by the name of Moonlit City while East City is more like an insider nickname for the place which only fellow mafias or people who works with them knows. This is like a code, so you'll know what kind of business/deals people are looking for according to which name they refer the place as.

5) Double-pupil Bird (重明鸟 - Zhòngmíng niǎo) is a bird shaped like a chicken and sings like a phoenix. It has two eyes but four pupils with two in each orbit. It often takes off its feathers for no reason. It's a strong bird that can fight against fierce animals, and dispel evils. The bird only eats cream of fine wine.

Legends suggest that a Chongming was given to the Emperor Yao by a neighboring tribe. The emperor found it hard to believe that such a chicken-like bird with little feather could dispel evils and fierce animals. The bird seemed to understand the emperors doubt. It suddenly sang like phoenix, spread its barren wings and flew around.

A flock of owls and other birds were seen flying northwards quickly. It was reported that no fierce birds were left within hundred miles.

The emperor was now convinced that it was a magic bird and set it free in the woods. The double-pupil bird defeated all animals and evil spirits around. Every household nearby welcomed the bird by placing wines in the courtyard.

However, the double-pupil bird gradually disappeared over the years. The helpless residents then carved a wooden statue of the double-pupil bird and put it up in the neighborhood. Surprisingly, the statue also worked well in dispelling the evil spirits. Thus, it became a tradition of setting statues of a chickens shape or paintings of chicken on the window during the Chinese New Year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that it took me so long to update this story but I was down with a high fever (still is) and the worst writer's block I've ever experienced. A lot have been questioning the term ‘underwater’ that I've been using lately, it's not a mistyping of ‘under the weather’ but it's a term that I used whenever I got hit by sickness and writer's block at the same time.
> 
> I have grown attached to this story and I wanted to do better for this one, I want to give you perfectly written/calculated chapters instead of fillers or rushed writings so I'm taking things slow from now. As for images I've attached, I will probably use the same website in the future as well.
> 
> I've been busy with work as well and my country just announced its first COVID-19 case a few while ago and it is very hectic right now. I don't know when the next update will be and it's probably going to be so dry for the next couple of months until June because obviously I have to write something for Junhui's birthday but still no promises from me.
> 
> I'm not sure if there will be any fake tweets for this chapter but let's wait and see if I have the inspiration and will to make some. Also, if you see me being active on twitter yet no updates, please, it's just me trying to distract myself from the stress I've been dealing with ever since heavens knows when. It's not that I'm abandoning this story, it's not that I'm piling up the AU(s) I have in my drafts for heavens knows how long or anything but life can be a hard bitch to deal with so often times, I need a getaway from everything.
> 
> I also wanted to thank my Beta for doing a very great job at guiding me and adding a few spices in the story as well. I know my initial raw chapters are messy as fuck and lacking in spices but you've put up with them and added a few things of your own which I'm grateful of. Thank you, you're the real MVP.
> 
> For my baby, thank you for believing in me. I'm sorry it's been so dry lately for us and I couldn't write anything for your birthday, but I promise I'll make it up to you on June.
> 
> This is getting long and I'm sure you won't read it anyway but everyone, please take care and stay safe.


End file.
